Juego de Dos
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Un abogado idea un plan para ayudar a una joven muchacha, sin embargo, sus verdaderas razones van más allá. InuxKag CAPÍTULO 23 ULTIMO!
1. Default Chapter

**JUEGO DE DOS**

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**Parte 1:**

La noche era tranquila y oscura. Sin embargo, entre las sombras, tres siluetas se movían sospechosamente y esquivando cada guardia de seguridad de la exclusiva torre "Kaze", domicilio de acaudalados personajes del mundo del negocio y la política. Subieron rápidamente al ascensor, la hora facilitaba las cosas, ya nadie se encontraba despierto a las 12 de la noche. En el piso 30, salieron presurosas del ascensor y corrieron velozmente hasta llegar a la puerta 3010. Con destreza, una de esas personas deslizó una tarjeta magnética y al instante la puerta se abrió. Cerraron la puerta tras sus espaldas y una de ellas, mirando a la más pequeña, habló:

-Escucha, tenemos que dejarte aquí. Tú debes hacerlo, ya sabes, órdenes de ella. Sabes bien lo que hay que hacer. Tienes que activarla con el control remoto de su televisor, así mañana o tal vez esta misma noche, cuando quiera ver su programa favorito... cabum!. Escapa sin ser vista. Te dejamos... ya sabes, ella quiere que nos encontremos en la fiesta... ¿has entendido todo?

La pequeña sólo afirmó con la cabeza, mientras las otras dos mujeres la miraron unos segundos con lástima, luego la dejaron. Sola en aquel lujoso y obscuro departamento, caminó lentamente hacia el sillón más amplio de la sala, y se sentó con las manos en la cara. No podía dejar que el corazón latiese con violencia. Estaba asustada, aterrada. Estaba cansada de todo, de todos. Deprimida, sin su padre y madre, su vida había cambiado drásticamente hacía ya varios años. Estaba sola en el mundo. Y estaba cansada de sufrir. No quería cumplir las órdenes que le había sido encomendada tampoco. No era capaz de hacerlo.

-Ella debe estar loca- Se dijo apenas, como temiendo que esa persona la escuchase. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Debía obedecer, o las consecuencias... las lágrimas cayeron sin aviso sobre sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo. Extrañaba mucho a su padre. Extrañaba mucho recibir una palabra cariñosa, una caricia, una demostración de afecto de alguien. Su vida era oscura y nada podía hacer para cambiarla. Era su culpa también, por ser débil y cobarde, por no ser capaz de encarar a esa mujer. Miró la pequeña mochila que estaba sobre el suelo y la abrió, para encontrar aquel peligroso aparato. Lo miró tristemente. En qué demonios se había convertido! Nadie de su edad ni siquiera conocía esa clase de artefacto. Debía hacerlo... debía cumplir aquel mandato. Activarla con el control remoto del televisor. En eso estaba, pensando, cuando casi sin percatarse, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una persona entraba al departamento. La chica miró aterrada. Con el artefacto en sus manos, quiso escapar mirando hacia todos lados buscando una salida. Derrotada, se acercó presurosa a la chimenea como un animal a punto de ser cazado, y con el corazón completamente desbocado, cerró los ojos y esperó a ser descubierta.

Cansado de la dura jornada, el hombre entró a su departamento con la única idea de descansar. Encendió el interruptor de la luz mientras cerraba la puerta, al voltearse, lo primero que vio fue a una extraña junto a su chimenea. Al joven le costó reaccionar de qué se trataba. ¿Acaso un ladrón? Pero el sospechoso aparato que llevaba en sus pequeñas manos le debeló que no era un ladrón. Lo que la mujer tenía era una bomba, y estaba completamente en shock.

El hombre de largo cabello oscuro, piel levemente bronceada y unos increíble ojos color miel la miró aterrado. Aquella mujer tenía una bomba y estaba dispuesta a hacerla explotar junto con ella.

-No... no... no te acerques- Le dijo ella con voz temblorosa. El chico levantó su mano e intentó hablarle con delicadeza, pero con firmeza.

-Escucha... tranquila... no te haré daño... sé que no quieres hacerlo.- Cuando él le habló ella levantó más su rostro y sus cabellos, algunos esparcidos en la cara, la dejaron al descubierto, fue entonces que él pudo ver completamente su rostro. Era pálida, muy pálida, pero tal vez su palidez era debido a la situación en que se encontraba, sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, su frente alta y sus cabellos oscuros caían sobre sus hombros en pequeñas ondas y sobre su frente. No tenía más de 20 años.

-Yo... lo haré... sí... lo haré...

Inuyasha, que era el nombre del joven abogado al cual la chica había entrado al lujoso departamento para poner la bomba, la miró sin entender al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta que no podía albergar algún sentimiento de lástima o piedad por alguien que intentaba eliminarlo. Lo importante aquí era salvar su vida.

-Espera niña... no sé por qué quieres hacerlo... yo no te he hecho nada... mira, si me lo cuentas todo, puedo ayudarte, lo prometo.

La chica lo miró esperanzada y sus ojos, hinchados con las lágrimas, se iluminaron. Luego de algunos tensos segundos, ella se puso de pie, y al hacerlo, dejó la manija en el suelo. Inuyasha se acercó a paso presuroso sobre el objeto y lo miró tratando de encontrar algún dispositivo para anular la detonación de la bomba. En eso estaba cuando escuchó la suave voz de ella.

-Es falsa... no sería capaz... de cometer esa clase de acto... hasta para eso soy una cobarde.

Inuyasha la miró entre aliviado y sorprendido. Suspiró pesadamente y se le quedó mirando. La chica era algo pequeña, de aspecto casi infantil y delicado, eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera. No podía albergar en él un sentimiento de rencor o reproche ante esa criatura. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al gran sofá para tumbarse en el con relajo. La chica miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Dijo que me ayudaría... lo prometió.- Dijo la muchacha. Él suspiró nuevamente y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Ah... es cierto... pero primero dime cómo te llamas.

-Kagome... Kagome Higurashi.

-¿Higurashi?... ¿Eres hija el Sr. Ginta Higurashi?- Preguntó él con interés. Ella lo miró tristemente.

-Mi padre... pero ya no esta conmigo.

-Lo sé- Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.- No puedo creer que seas tú- Sonrió casi divertido. Kagome lo miró sin entender y comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada ante su insistente mirada.

-Me... me... ¿conoce?- Preguntó ruborizada.

El joven adoptó una actitud pensativa, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Verano en Londres... en la embajada... el cumpleaños de un niño.

-¿Londres?- Repitió ella asombrada. Mi padre una vez me contó que fuimos a Londres, pero yo era muy pequeña, no lo recuerdo, salvo algunas cosas.

-El cumpleaños del hijo del embajador, osea, yo.- Sonrió- Cumplía 13 años y me sorprendió mucho ver que uno de los invitados era una tímida niña de 4, hija de uno de los amigos de mi padre, hija del Sr. Higurashi.

-No... no lo recuerdo... - Dijo ella apenas, tratando de evitar su insistente mirada.

-Bueno... de todos modos eso no importa ahora... ¿pero... porqué haces esto?... conocí a tu padre y...

-Bueno, tal vez sepas que él, cuando yo tenía 10 años, se casó con Lady Kagura.- Interrumpió ella.

-Ah, es cierto. La presidenta del consejo de empresarios del país.

-El título lo heredó de mi padre al morir.

-Sé que esta en contra de las nuevas reformas para los trabajadores.- Acotó Inuyasha.

-Sabe que usted es el abogado del gobierno y que esta en contra de las políticas del consejo de empresarios.

-Es cierto. – Dijo él triunfal, permitiéndose sonreír ampliamente.

-Pues... fue ella... quien me obligó a poner la bomba.

El joven abogado la miró aterrado. Nunca creyó que defender a los trabajadores de las políticas esclavizantes de los empresarios podrían poner en riesgo su vida.

-¿Ella?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo ha intentado varias veces a través de mí... sabe que no puedo contrariarla... ya he aprendido cómo se desactiva una bomba, es por eso que no ha sucedido nada, ella cree que las bombas fallan... sin embargo... ha empezado a sospechar... hoy... era mi última oportunidad... si no lo hago... - Ella no pudo evitar que la voz se quebrara y dejó de hablar, mirando avergonzada el suelo.

-¿Estas en peligro?.- Preguntó él casi sin creerlo. Ella no lo miró. Él se levantó de su asiento y caminó pensativo lentamente hacia el ventanal que mantenía aún las cortinas abiertas, dejándose ver una maravillosa panorámica de la ciudad.

-¿Te... te maltrata?- Preguntó apenas. Ella tragó saliva dolorosamente, casi sin atrever a decir la verdad que la consumía.

-Soy débil y cobarde... mi padre me dejó una herencia de la cual... no puedo hacer uso hasta que tenga 18 años.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño intrigado y se volteó a mirarla.

-¿Y que edad tienes?

Ella le sonrió débilmente.

-17.

-Vaya... eres muy pequeña... ahora entiendo... tu madrastra es tu tutora y te obliga a hacer esta clase de cosas.

-Necesito que me ayude- Dijo ella mirándolo con fervor. Él se detuvo en los inocentes y cálidos ojos de ella que le miraban con esperanza. Se acercó más y se detuvo mirándola con algo de pena. Era tan débil que necesitaba de su ayuda. Así era él, por eso había escogido la profesión de abogado, para ayudar a los desamparados. Al fin le habló.

-Escucha... creo tener la solución. Vete a tu casa y trata de no hablar con tu madrastra hasta mañana. ¿No hay una recepción de empresarios en el club ecuestre? Tu madrastra irá, y yo también porque aunque no lo creas, no todos en el consejo estan de acuerdo con las reformas que quiere instaurar tu madrastra. También hay empresarios buenos. Bueno, tú irás también. Allí nos veremos... y me presentaré como tu novio. Lady Kagura ya no podrá obligarte a hacer nada en mi contra, creo que hasta eso le gustará, porque creerá que me tiene en sus manos.

Kagome lo miró atónita. ¿Fingir un noviazgo? No era esa la clase de ayuda que esperaba. Se llevó la mano a la boca por que al fin y al cabo, la idea le pareció realmente descabellada. Ella, una simple muchacha, de novia con el abogado más cotizado tanto política como socialmente. Él la seguía mirando con una sonrisa, fue entonces que ahí ella se tranquilizó.

-Pero... ¿un noviazgo¿No lo perjudicará eso?- Lo decía por que era bien conocido por todos que aparte de su buena reputación como abogado, también era bastante conocido por sus numerosos y apasionados romances con las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad.

-Emmm, bueno... no... al contrario... esto me ayudará también- Dijo más para sí mismo mirando el techo. Kagome se le quedó mirando sin darse cuenta, hasta que al fin él la miró nuevamente y le habló.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Oh, sí... sí... le agradezco mucho... agradezco lo que hace por mí.- Respondió ella avergonzada. El joven abogado no pudo nuevamente dejar de sentir pena por aquella niña. Una pobre huérfana en manos de su cruel madrastra... pero quién lo creería... tal vez esta niña podrá ser su propia salvación.

-Haré que mi chofer te lleve a casa... ya es tarde, no debes andar sola a esta hora. Tokio es una ciudad peligrosa.- Dijo él preocupado.

-Oh, no, no pasará nada... conozco a la gente de aquí... y es buena... no es necesario que se moleste.

-Claro que no, no te irás sola. Mi chofer te llevará a casa y nos veremos mañana, en la recepción.

Ya era de madrugada y Kagome salió lentamente de la negra limosina propiedad del abogado. El chofer esperó a que ella cerrara la reja de entrada y fue entonces que partió. Kagome notó que no había luces en la casa y que además, en el porche, no estaba el Ferrari de su madrastra. Tal vez ella se encontraba en una de sus tantas fiestas con los "amigos" del club de empresarios esperando la noticia de la muerte del abogado. Kagome subió las escaleras de la mansión, antigua y ahora sombría, que antes fue punto principal de reuniones y que ahora parecía más un mausoleo, un gran y lujoso mausoleo. Al llegar a su habitación, levemente decorada, encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se sentó al borde de la cama con las manos en la cara.

-Ay, Dios... ayúdame... ayúdame a salir de este problema- Se dijo, al imaginar la reprimenda que le esperaba de parte de su madrastra cuando supiera que nuevamente, sus planes habían fracasado.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Parte 2:**

-Eres una estúpida!

Fue lo primero que escuchó al despertar, y luego una feroz bofetada en la mejilla. Kagome se incorporó asustada en la cama y miró aterrada a su madrastra.

-Otra vez fallaste! Eres una estúpida! Tonta criatura!- Le decía mientras se paseaba casi histérica por la habitación. Kagome la miraba atónita con la mano en su lastimada mejilla.

-No me dices nada! – Preguntó lanzándole una mirada de hielo, pero al no obtener respuesta de la muchacha, frunció el ceño y se acercó al armario sacando el primer vestido que encontró y lanzándoselo a la cara.

-Iremos a la recepción del club ecuestre hoy... - Le dijo con severidad-... si no me sirves para deshacernos de ese estúpido abogadito, al menos me servirás para otra cosa- Las últimas palabras se las dijo más para sí misma que para la chica.- Vístete, debemos llegar temprano porque almorzaremos allá.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Tratando de aparentar completa calma y seguridad, la chica caminaba firmemente hacia el salón principal en donde ya todos la esperaban. Al entrar, vio a un grupo de empresarios sentados alrededor de una gran y lujosa mesa, y en la cabecera, su madrastra mirándola fríamente, disgustada tal vez ante su retraso. Algunos de los hombres, la mayoría en edad madura, la conocían desde bebé y fueron amigos de su padre. Otros, en cambio, eran relativamente nuevos en el mundo de los negocios y Kagome no dudaba que más de alguno debía su riqueza a negocios ilícitos. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, todos la miraron y se pusieron de pie. Avergonzada, caminó rápidamente hacia la única silla que se encontraba vacía y se sentó, en el momento que lo hizo, todos los demás la imitaron. El almuerzo fue como lo esperó. Aburrido, pero mientras veía que la hora avanzaba, el corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente al pensar que el joven abogado pronto vendría y les informaría a todos de su noviazgo. Cuando la comida terminó, Kagome se levantó de su asiento pero en el momento que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta sintió una fría mano en su hombro, al girarse, vio a su madrastra junto a un hombre.

-Kagome, querida.

Kagome la miró asustada, conocía a su madrastra y la expresión de su rostro no le gustaba nada.

-Él es el Sr. Naraku... y ella es mi querida hijastra, Kagome- Kagome miró al hombre. Era alto y de cabellos castaños, de aproximadamente 40 años. Él le sonrió ampliamente pero a Kagome ello le dio escalofríos.

-Mucho gusto, Kagome... veo que tu madrastra no mintió... eres muy bella- Dijo él al tiempo que le besaba la mano.

-La dejaste sin habla... pobrecita... - Dijo Kagura burlonamente, mientras miraba divertida a Naraku. Kagome apartó su mano y se volteó rápidamente para salir de ese lugar y evitar la presencia de aquellas dos personas que le causaban nauseas. Tan mal se encontraba que sin darse cuenta chocó contra el cálido pecho de alguien.

-Lo... siento... - Cuando alzó la vista vio aquellos increíbles ojos color miel que la miraban divertido.

-Kagome... - Dijo él alegremente, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa. Ella lo miró asustada, sin creer que él se estaba convirtiendo en su tabla de salvación en aquella terrible reunión.

-¿Te sucedió algo? – Preguntó él preocupado. Fue en ese momento que la chica se dio cuenta que llevaba algunos segundos mirándolo como boba, pestañeó repetidamente y se ruborizó bajando la vista.

-No... nada... no ha pasado nada... - Respondió apenas. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver a aquella muchacha ruborizarse. Le provocaba un sentimiento de ternura e inocencia, algo tan escaso en las mujeres que rodeaban su círculo social. Ella se encontraba mirando el suelo cuando de pronto sintió que él rápidamente tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Kagome alzó la vista sorprendida y vio que el semblante del joven era rígido y serio, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia una mujer que acaba de llegar, increíblemente bella y que se acercaba directamente a él.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Inuyasha- Saludó la mujer con voz realmente sensual. Kagome no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante tanta belleza y sofisticación. Ella era alta y bien formada, con una estrecha cintura que acentuaba más sus formas. Estaba vestida con un traje de dos piezas color marfil tan osado como ajustado. La falda estaba varios centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, un pequeño blazer ajustado a un botón y zapatos de tacón aguja del mismo tono que el traje. Su rostro era extremadamente pálido, ojos grandes y profundos, enmarcados por finas cejas y labios perfectamente pintados color rojo. Llevaba la cabellera suelta y su liso cabello negro caía sobre su frente, como flequillo, y en su espalda, más abajo de la cintura.

-Señorita Kikyo... – Escuchó Kagome decir a Inuyasha, al tiempo que sentía que él le apretaba más su mano. La mujer sonreía coquetamente al joven, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando su mirada se dirigió a las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

-Oh!- Ella arrugó el ceño sin entender.- Y... ¿quién es ella?- Preguntó mirando a Kagome despectivamente.

-Ella es la Señorita Kagome Higurashi- Respondió Inuyasha orgullosamente. Kikyo la miró con una sonrisa burlesca, luego de unos segundos de rápida inspección a la chica, le tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kikyo.- Dijo ella apenas tocándola con sus finos dedos. La mujer desvió su mirada hacia Inuyasha con una ceja arqueada, seguramente para preguntar por ella, se dijo Kagome, pero el apuesto abogado sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Discúlpenos... debemos atender algunos asuntos- Dijo Inuyasha mientras arrastraba a Kagome hacia las afueras de la estancia.

-¿Tienes problemas con ella?- Preguntó finalmente Kagome.

-Emmm... digamos que... se volvió aburrido.- Respondió él apenas, sin mirarla. En unos segundos su semblante cambió otra vez y le sonrió encantadoramente.- Mira... no me trates de usted... soy mayor que tú pero si vas a ser mi novia debes tratarme con mayor familiaridad.- Kagome asintió apenas. Se quedaron un rato callados mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, bastantes separados. Salieron de la gran casona e Inuyasha indicándole con una dedo mientras cerraba un ojo le decía a la chica.

-Mira, allá hay un mirador¿quieres acompañarme un momento?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar hacia el lugar. Había estado muchas veces en aquel club ecuestre pero jamás había salido más allá de los límites de los extensos jardines. El mirador para ella era casi una leyenda. Nunca tampoco tuvo interés en conocerlo. Ahora, desde su vista, podía ver toda la ciudad de Tokio. Era realmente bello.

-Cuéntame, Kagome... dime algo de ti.

La chica despertó de sus pensamientos y lo miró preguntándose si él hablaba en broma o no. Ayer ella había intentado matarlo y ahora él le pedía que le contara de su vida... ¿porqué se comportaba tan amable con ella si apenas la conocía?

-Soy hija única... emmm... tengo 17 años... ingresaré pronto a la universidad... - Dijo insegura.

-¿De veras? – Preguntó él con interés.

-Hace algunas semanas me gradué.- Dijo ella tímidamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a estudiar en la universidad?

-Inglés.

-¿Inglés?...- Repitió en actitud pensativa- Bien... entonces... cuando sea embajador en Norteamérica, te llevaré conmigo.

Kagome rió ante tan disparatado comentario y él, por primera vez, la vio reír alegremente. Inuyasha quedó sorprendido ante aquella alegría pura que ella irradiaba.

-¿Piensas ser embajador?- Preguntó ella aún riendo.

-Claro... ministro primero, luego embajador.

-Vaya... tienes aspiraciones muy altas.- Acotó ella.

-Sí... - Respondió él levemente. Hubo un silencio entre ambos, momento en el cual, él la inspeccionó con el rabillo del ojo mientras ella admiraba el paisaje. Era pálida pero sus mejillas estaban siempre sonrosadas y le daban una mezcla exquisita de inocencia y belleza. Sus labios eran carnosos y muy rosados, sus ojos castaños le daban cierta calidez a su rostro. Sus pestañas tupidas y muy oscuras. Llevaba la cabellera suelta, bien cepillada, en las puntas se formaban unas traviesas ondas que caían en su espalda. Era pequeña y delgada, pero bien formada. No tan exuberante como Kikyo, pero tal vez era porque Kagome apenas era una niña, pensó. Llevaba un vestido blanco puro, sin adornos, simple, con zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color y como único adorno un collar con una maravillosa perla que él reconoció enseguida.

-Pero si... es la perla de Shikon!- Exclamó asombrado, mientras ella volteaba para mirarlo sorprendida y llevaba su mano hacia la preciada perla.

-Oh... sí... es la perla de shikon... mi padre me la regaló al nacer.- Dijo ella sonriente.

-Siempre había escuchado de ella... bueno, sabía que estaba en poder del Sr. Higurashi pero... no me imaginé que te la había regalado a ti... eres una chica muy afortunada.

-¿Afortunada?- Preguntó ella con extrañeza.

-Claro!- Replicó él- Es una perla de incalculable valor... tiene más de 500 años!

La chica miró tristemente la perla.

-Para mí es importante porque es un recuerdo de mis padres.

Inuyasha la miró detenidamente y se quedó callado.

-Aquella señorita... - Dijo Kagome apenas.

-¿Kikyo?- Preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-Era... ¿era tu novia?- Dijo mirándolo directamente pero él se volteó con las manos en los bolsillos perdiendo su vista en el horizonte.

-Mmmm...

-Bueno... no quise ser indiscreta... perdona- Se disculpó avergonzada. Él permaneció callado y Kagome sintió que su silencio era la prueba certera de que lo que ella había deducido, era cierto.

-Creo que ya es hora- Dijo él de pronto. La chica lo miró aterrada mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia. Él se giró y dio algunos pasos pero ella lo sujetó del brazo.

-Espera!- Él se volteó y miró la mano de ella en su brazo.- Yo... yo... - Kagome miró el suelo- creo que... esto no es buena idea.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

-¿Tanto le temes?

-Esto es... demasiado para mí... no puedo mentir... de esa manera.

-Oh, tranquila- Dijo él sonriendo.- no pasará nada... tómalo... tómalo como un juego.

-Si mi madrastra se llega a enterar de la verdad... - Ella cayó de pronto.

-Mira Kagome, no te obligaré a nada... sólo te brindé la ayuda que me pedías.

-Lo sé... lo sé... y lo agradezco pero... no quiero además... causarte un problema a ti también... perderás tu tiempo conmigo!

-Nada de eso, yo ideé esto y sé lo que debo hacer. Mira, esto será una amistad... para los demás será un noviazgo... hasta que puedas disponer de tu vida independiente, Kagome.

-Estas en problemas también¿verdad?- Preguntó la chica diciendo algo que sospechaba era cierto.

-Necesito también de tu ayuda.

Kagome lo miró sin decir nada unos segundos. Respiró hondo y al fin, con la voz temblorosa habló.

-Sólo espero que no te arrepientas... y cualquier cosa... si quieres terminar esto... cuando sea... yo lo entenderé...

-Tranquila... todo estará bien... cree en mí- Le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba una mano y la apretaba con la suya.

-Siempre lo agradeceré.- Respondió ella apenas.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Parte 3:**

Entraron de la mano a la sala principal del club donde se encontraban todos reunidos. Kagome comenzó a temblar ante la presencia de su madrastra, que al verla, sin percatarse de la presencia del joven abogado, se acercó enojada.

-¿Dónde te metiste, muchachita impertinente? El Sr. Naraku desea hablar contigo y tú... – Calló cuando Inuyasha carraspeó, recién ahí vio que el abogado estaba al lado de la muchacha.

-Sr. Inuyasha... - Dijo sorprendida, y en ese instante su mirada se dirigió a la mano entrelazada de ambos.

-Perdónela usted... estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo. –Dijo Inuyasha sonriente.

-Pero... ¿qué significa esto?- Preguntó la mujer apenas.

-Bueno... creo que ya es hora que lo sepa. Kagome y yo somos novios. No quisimos decirlo antes para darle una sorpresa... en realidad... Kagome estaba impaciente por hacérselo saber pero le rogué que no lo hiciera.

A Kagura casi se le desorbitan los ojos de la sorpresa, mientras los miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Novios?... ¿Bromean?

-Lo hemos mantenido en secreto y eso debe molestarla Madam, pero... juro que me he comportado como un caballero con Kagome¿verdad?- Preguntó mientras miraba a la chica.

-Sí... sí- Respondió ella apenas mientras apretaba más su mano, sin siquiera mirar a su madrastra.

-Y como una manera de que todo esto sea de la forma más tradicional y seria, lo haré público ahora mismo, si usted me lo permite, claro.

-Claro... claro... – Contestó la mujer mientras se daba aire con un abanico-... te felicito muchacha. Entonces... lo dejaré en sus manos- Dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del lugar.

-¿Ves? Fue fácil!- Dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

La chica lo miró sin expresión. Abogado... experto en mentiras, pensó.

-¿Vamos entonces? No hace falta que digas algo, quédate tranquila, confía en mí, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Caminó con ella aún de la mano hasta el centro de la sala. Carraspeó levemente y habló con tono de voz fuerte y firme.

-Caballeros... su atención por favor.

En breves segundos fueron el centro de atención de todos los invitados. Kagome, apenas podía mirar a la gente a su alrededor y eso la intimidaba. Su mente le gritaba que saliera de allí, que aquello era una locura, pero sus piernas apenas la sostenían y evitando desfallecer, soltó su mano de la de Inuyasha y se sujetó firmemente de su brazo, apegando su cuerpo al de él. Inuyasha bajó la vista en el mismo instante en que ella lo miró con desesperación. Él vio sus ojos llenos de miedo y le sonrió, mientras le daba golpecitos a su mano, tranquilizándola.

-He aprovechado esta reunión para informarles, amigos míos que, la Señorita Higurashi y yo somos novios.

Un murmullo de sorpresa fue lo que se escuchó a través de toda la habitación. Kagome apenas se atrevía a levantar la vista, pero sentía algo extraño, algo oscuro. Levantó la cabeza extrañada y sus ojos se dirigieron justo hasta donde la bella mujer, Kikyo, los miraba con total sorpresa, mientras se llevaba un sorbo de champan a su boca. Kikyo se detuvo en su mirada... y a Kagome aquello le asustó sobremanera.

Algunas personas los felicitaron de corazón e Inuyasha, acostumbrado a tratar con gente, mentía descaradamente en la forma que se habían conocido, un mes atrás, en el mismo club en que se encontraban ahora. Kagome apenas afirmaba sus aseveraciones con monosílabos y una sonrisa fingida. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella, de ahora en adelante, era la novia de un importante abogado... y la verdad es que jamás había tenido novio en su corta vida. Cansada ante tanta farsa, se soltó de su brazo sin que él se diera cuenta y salió de la estancia hacia los jardines principales del club. Estaba atardeciendo. Miró el cielo y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-Padre... si tú estuvieras conmigo... nada de esto estaría pasando.- Dijo tristemente.

-¿Nada de qué?- Preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. La chica se giró rápidamente y vio a Kikyo con una semi sonrisa y una copa de champan en su mano.

-Señorita Kikyo!- Respondió sorprendida quedándose estática. La mujer la miraba sin sacarle la vista de encima. Caminó lentamente hacia Kagome y la inspeccionó de arriba a bajo.- ¿sucede... algo? - Preguntó la chica tímidamente.

-Sólo quería conocer a la novia de Inuyasha.- Respondió burlonamente –En verdad su anuncio me ha sorprendido porque... él y yo somos muy unidos... lo conozco muy bien y... nunca me habló de ti.

Kagome no sabía que decir. Algo en su interior le decía que aquella mujer no creía la mentira y estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo.

-¿Sabías que lo conozco desde hace muchos años?

Kagome no dijo nada.

-Pues sí... verás... ¿Kagome es tu nombre?... él y yo, digamos que...

-Cariño, estas aquí- Kagome vio que Inuyasha se acercaba a ella rápidamente y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Aquella demostración de afecto paralizó sus sentidos. Él la miró alegremente mientras le tomaba una mano.- ¿He interrumpido una charla de mujeres?

-¿Mujeres?... ¿Cuáles?- Preguntó sarcásticamente Kikyo, luego rió divertida.- Ah, lo siento, es que tú eres tan niña aún...

Kagome despreció sus comentarios. Soltó la mano de su acompañante y se marchó presurosa, dejando a la pareja solos.

-Fuiste muy descortés- Dijo él mientras trataba de seguir a la muchacha. Cuando pasó por el lado de Kikyo, esta le tomó la mano.

-Espera... tenemos que hablar- Dijo seriamente.

-Este no es el momento, Kikyo.- Respondió él serio, mientras se soltaba de su mano y la dejaba sola. Ella hizo una mueca mientras sentía que sus manos se crispaban de rabia. Enojada, arrojó la copa al suelo y se marchó con la frente en alto.

Inuyasha entró nuevamente a la sala y recorrió el lugar con la vista buscando a la chica. Nada. La había visto salir del recinto y luego a Kikyo tras ella. Su mente se nubló, sabía que esa mujer no tenía buenas intenciones. Trató de salirse del grupo de conversación donde estaba para ir tras ella. Algo le decía que Kagome no sería capaz de sostener la mentira y si Kikyo la presionaba ella cedería. Por eso fue en su ayuda.

Humillada y con un sentimiento de desagrado ante esa mujer fue lo que despertó en Kagome. Caminó presurosa hasta llegar a una gran sala que por suerte estaba vacía. Agobiada cerró la puerta suavemente y caminó hacia el ventanal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Estaba cansada, quería estar en su casa, en su cama, olvidarse de todo y de todos, descansar, lejos de este mundo de frivolidad que tanto detestaba. Lejos también de la gran mentira que apenas se gestaba y que debía seguir para lograr su tranquilidad.

-Señorita Higurashi- Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella volteó sorprendida para ver a la persona que menos esperaba.

-Sr. Naraku.

El hombre sonrió y cerró la puerta.

-Qué sorpresa, mi niña.

Kagome sonrió apenas.

¿Sabías que... tu noviazgo ha destrozado mi corazón?

Ella lo miró sin entender. Tratando de no pensar en el mal presentimiento que la estaba embargando.

-Así es... hacía mucho tiempo que te conocía. Nunca fuimos presentados. Hace unos días le pedí a Lady Kagura que cumpliera mi deseo. Hoy comprobé de cerca lo bella que eres... y lo perfecta que eres para mí... claro... si ese muchacho no se hubiera adelantado...

Kagome respiró hondo ante aquella desagradable conversación, su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, ese hombre y esa conversación la estaban asustando.

-Bueno yo... me tengo que ir... - Sonrió apenas-... él... debe estar buscándome- Dijo tratando de alcanzar la puerta pero al pasar a su lado se vio sujetado firmemente de un brazo.

-Espera!.. -Ddijo él autoritariamente-... no me daré por vencido... tú vas a ser mía!

Kagome lo miró aterrada mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Suélteme... por favor... - Suplicó, pero Naraku hizo un ademan y la inmovilizó sujetando luego ambos brazos. Con horror, la chica vio que él se acercaba a su cara con claras intenciones de besarla.

-Suélteme!- Gritó ella y se movió desesperada tratando de soltarse de aquellos fuertes brazos, pero él, enojado ante tanta resistencia la zamarreó y la acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos con repugnancia ante el inminente beso pero de pronto sintió que abrían la puerta y para su alegría, apareció él, Inuyasha, que miró la escena sorprendido y Naraku, descubierto, soltó rápidamente a la chica.

-¿Qué... sucede aquí, Kagome?- Preguntó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Naraku.

-Nada... nada muchacho- Respondió él con una semi sonrisa pero con sus manos crispadas de rabia. Inuyasha se acercó más a él y lo miró severamente a los ojos.

-Le recuerdo... que la Señorita Kagome es mi novia. - Le recalcó.

-Lo sé... lo sé... tranquilo... sólo quería saludarla- Dijo cobardemente mientras miraba a Kagome que se encontraba mirando el suelo.

-Creo que usted debe ser un caballero y comportarse como tal ¿no le parece?- Dijo Inuyasha levantando una ceja. Naraku lo miró desafiante, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Ah... si... lamento el disgusto... fue sin querer... - Respondió apenas, saliendo rápidamente de la sala. Entonces todo se quedó en silencio. Inuyasha miraba a la chica que permanecía aún estática en el mismo lugar en que la encontró, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado... – Le reprochó él rompiendo el silencio. Ella cerró los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas- Kagome... - La llamó mientras daba unos cuantos paso hacia ella.- Oye... no llores... - Dijo tratando de reconfortarla. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el ventanal.

-Hoy... - Dijo sollozando-... ha sido un día... en que he tenido que soportar una humillación tras otra.

-Tranquila... - Dijo él acercándose nuevamente a ella pero no lo suficiente, pues al fin y al cabo, no eran más que unos completos extraños, pensó tristemente. Sí, estaba triste y no podía evitarlo, el dolor de ella también lo lastimaba. ¿Era pena? No. No debería sentir pena por ella. Debía ayudarla.

-Esta... es mi vida... patética ¿no?

-Kagome... no digas eso... ya... no tendrás que preocuparte más... estoy contigo... puedo ayudarte... puedes confiar en mí.- Dijo conciliadoramente. Ella se volteó y lo miró con dolor.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar... en alguien que cuando era un niño caprichoso y mimado intentaba quemar mis trenzas?

Él la miró sorprendido.

-Entonces... si te acuerdas... – Dijo Inuyasha apenas.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

-Lo recordé... cuando me contaste lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños en la embajada.- Ella se secó las lagrimas y suspiró profundamente. - Perdona, te reprocho algo que sucedió hace años.

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó más a la joven.

-Era un caprichoso... tú lo has dicho... bueno, en realidad aún lo soy. - Respondió y ella le sonrió. Él tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente con las suyas, trasmitiendo su calor. - Quédate tranquila, de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes.- Le dijo convencidamente. Kagome asintió levemente, pero no podía confiar en sus palabras. En realidad, no podía confiar en las palabras de nadie.

&&&&&&&&

Él bajó de la limosina y abrió su puerta, a lo cual Kagome, poco acostumbrada ante tanta atención, le sonrió incómodamente.

-Gracias.- Respondió sonriendo apenas y se fue directo a la reja de entrada de la mansión. Los nervios de tan vergonzosa acción la hicieron temblar y por ende, le costaba trabajo abrir las grandes puertas de hierro forjado de la entrada, en eso estaba, ya casi desesperada, cuando sintió a alguien tras ella que abría la puerta con facilidad.

-No te despediste- Dijo él levantando una ceja y ella lo miró sin saber si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio.

-No hay necesidad de fingir aquí- Respondió Kagome entrando y cerrando la reja.

-Bueno mira... ni siquiera tengo tu número...

Ella sonrió divertida.

-Esta en la guía de teléfonos.

Inuyasha chasqueó los dedos riendo.

-Ah! Es cierto!

Kagome volteó para irse pero él nuevamente le habló.

-Nos vemos... te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Él volteó y se subió a su limosina. Kagome entró a la casa lentamente esperando ver a su madrastra, a quien no había visto desde el anuncio de su noviazgo. Pero ella no apareció, al parecer ya se encontraba dormida. Aliviada ya en su dormitorio, cerró las cortinas y encendió la lámpara que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Se acostó y casi en unos segundos se quedó completamente dormida.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha puso la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió enseguida. Encendió la luz y lo primero que vio fue a Kikyo, recostada sensualmente en un amplio sofá.

-Creo que definitivamente cambiaré la cerradura- Dijo él seriamente. Ella sonrió y se levantó lentamente para ir donde se encontraba él y cerrar la puerta.

-Dije que teníamos que hablar- Murmuró coquetamente en su oído. Inuyasha no se conmovió y caminó rápidamente hacia la mesita de centro lanzando las llaves y sacándose la chaqueta.

-Estoy cansado, Kikyo¿no pudiste elegir otra hora?- Preguntó mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

-No.- Respondió enojada. Inuyasha no hizo caso y se sentó con relajo en el sillón. Ella se puso tras él y comenzó a hacerle masajes en sus hombros.

-Estas muy tenso- Dijo ella hablando más suavemente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kikyo?

-Quiero que hablemos de esa chica.

-¿Qué chica?- Preguntó Inuyasha intuyendo a quien se refería.

-Esa... tu novia.

-Kagome... su nombre es Kagome- Respondió seriamente.

-No importa- Dijo ella agachándose hasta su oído y susurrando- Supongo que nada cambiará ¿verdad?

Inuyasha se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Kikyo ¿porqué no te rindes? Sabes que esto nunca fue importante.

Ella lo miró con rabia.

-Llevamos una relación inestable e inusual... lo sé... pero ¿cuántas veces me has dejado y finalmente siempre vuelves a mí?- Dijo ella triunfal.

-Esta vez, será distinto.

Ella lo miró con odio, luego le sonrió.

-Eso lo veremos... – Aseguró al tiempo que tomaba su cartera y dejaba el departamento.

Inuyasha caminó cansadamente hacia la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la gran y lujosa cama. Una cama grande que jamás había compartido con nadie ya que todas sus conquistas habían terminado en las camas de ellas o las de un hotel, jamás en la de él. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar en recordar los acontecimientos del día. Sonrió al recordar la gran mentira que había ideado.

-Kagome... - Murmuró levemente, mientras en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Parte 4:**

Vestido en un impecable traje de color negro, seguramente de marca extranjera, Miroku vio llegar sonriente a la espaciosa oficina al joven abogado.

-Vaya, vaya... ya lo sé todo... y qué sorpresa ha sido eso!.- Dijo entregándole el periódico mientras Inuyasha lo tomaba y se sentaba en su cómodo escritorio. Miró la portada y lo primero que vio fue una foto de él y Kagome, de archivo, refiriéndose al inesperado romance. - Nunca me dijiste nada... eres en verdad impredecible, Inuyasha - Dijo Miroku sonriendo divertido. Inuyasha sonrió levemente y luego lo miró seriamente.

-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? Necesito contarte algo- Contestó y Miroku, sorprendido, corrió veloz a obedecer la orden encomendada.

-Ya sabía que aquí había algo escondido. Cuéntame.- Dijo sentándose.

Inuyasha lo miró detenidamente levantando una ceja.

-Supongo que puedo confiar en ti¿verdad?

-No hace falta que lo digas, soy tu asistente pero también tu mejor amigo.- Respondió él alegremente.

-Lo sé... pero esto... es muy privado.- Murmuró Inuyasha.

-Ah!... ¿Estas metido nuevamente en líos de faldas?... ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Sabes bien que ahora trabajas para el gobierno y...

-Ya cállate Miroku!... ¿Vas a escucharme o no?- Interrumpió Inuyasha impaciente. El joven se quedó mudo. - Bien... la verdad es... que este noviazgo... es una mentira.

Miroku lo miraba sin entender y sin decir nada.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- Preguntó el abogado un poco exasperado. Miroku se acomodó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró confuso.

-Creo que no escuché bien, dijiste...

-Es una mentira.

-Pero...

Inuyasha lo miró seriamente mientras pasaba una mano por su sedoso y oscuro cabello.

-Como sabrás... ella es la hijastra de Lady Kagura.

-Sí, la presidenta del consejo de empresarios- Contestó Miroku sin entender bien a que lo llevaba la conversación. Inuyasha cruzó los brazos en su escritorio y se acercó a Miroku con aire de confidencialidad.

-Lady Kagura... quiere matarme- Dijo en un susurro. Miroku abrió los ojos pasmados.

-Pe... pero... cómo...

-Como soy el abogado querellante y estoy en contra de sus políticas esclavizantes contra los trabajadores...

-No puedo creerlo!- Respondió Miroku llevándose una mano a la frente- Pero... ¿eso qué tiene que ver con tu noviazgo?

-Encontré el sábado recién pasado a la señorita Higurashi en mi departamento... con una bomba...

-Qué!- Gritó Miroku levantándose de un salto de su asiento mirando pasmado a Inuyasha. El abogado le hizo una seña para que hablara más bajo y Miroku se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse en la silla, más incomodo e intrigado.

-Pero... qué demonios... entonces... – Dijo confuso.

-Fue obligada... - Respondió Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento y dándole la espalda mirando el paisaje que desde su ventana apreciaba. –... pero nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo... la bomba estaba desactivada. Le teme a su madrastra y entonces prometí ayudarla.

-¿Prometiste ayudarla?... ¿Y por eso te haces pasar por su novio?... ¿Ese fue tu plan?- Preguntó Miroku más sorprendido.

-Ella es frágil y tímida... si tú la conocieras... - Había dicho esas palabras con demasiada ternura que él mismo se extrañó. Calló de pronto y se volteó para ver a Miroku que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Oye... no me dirás que... sientes algo por ella!- Preguntó el asistente levantándose de su asiento. Inuyasha lo miró enojado.

-Qué te pasa! – Respondió gritando- Te estoy contando una confidencia y me sales con esos disparates!

Miroku le hizo una mueca.

-He visto a la señorita Higurashi en algunas reuniones a las cuales hemos asistido... es una jovencita tímida y huérfana, no puedes hacerle esto! – Respondió el asistente enojado.

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Hacerle qué?- Gritó Inuyasha, impaciente ante sus comentarios.

-Estas jugando con ella! Eres un malvado... – Respondió Miroku volteándose enojado para salir de la habitación.

-Oye! Espera!

Miroku volteó y lo miró seriamente.

-No es lo que piensas... sé... que me ha ganado la fama que tengo... pero esto lo hice para ayudarla.- Dijo conciliadoramente. El asistente lo miró sin creerle.

-Como sí no te conociera! Nunca ayudas a menos que sea por dinero!

Inuyasha se puso rojo de rabia, caminó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó de las solapas del traje, casi, levantándolo del suelo.

-Escúchame bien... - Masculló con rabia-... si digo que la voy a ayudar porque quiero, es porque te estoy diciendo la verdad ¿entiendes?

Miroku lo miró unos segundos y luego Inuyasha lo soltó.

-Discúlpame, amigo... - Dijo el abogado mirando apenado a su asistente, que se arreglaba las ropas.

-Ya... ya... no te preocupes... - Respondió el otro sin mirarlo.-... si tú así lo dices... te creeré... pero es que tú has sido tan... y esa joven es tan... me da pena que sufra.

Inuyasha lo miró levantando una ceja, un poco sorprendido.

-Tú... - Pronunció apenas.

Miroku sonrió un poco.

-No... nada de eso... bueno... es muy bella, no hay duda... pero... es que me inspira... no sé... es huérfana y apenas es una niña... no me gustaría que siguiera sufriendo en este mundo.

Inuyasha suspiró un poco aliviado, se arregló mejor el nudo de la corbata y volvió a su asiento.

-Bueno... le dije que seríamos amigos... que podía contar conmigo.

-¿Y la señorita Kikyo?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desprecio cuando escuchó el nombre de esa mujer.

-Ella ya lo sabe... es decir... sabe lo oficial... que es mi novia.

-¿Y?... Bueno... sé muy bien que nuevamente estan separados pero lo de ustedes es... déjame decirte... obsesivo... - Dijo Miroku.

-No te preocupes, esta vez será diferente... con lo que supe... ¿cómo crees que podría estar con ella? Tampoco puedo hacer nada. Debo cuidar mi reputación.

-Te he escuchado muchas veces que jamás te volverías a involucrar con ella, y siempre vuelves a su lado.

Inuyasha lo miró asintiendo. Era verdad, sabía que lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo era verdad. Mil veces terminó con Kikyo y siempre volvía a su lado.

-Esta vez será diferente- Respondió con seriedad y la mirada perdida. Miroku se encogió de hombros. Lo conocía, ya había escuchado eso antes.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el despertador. Las 11 de la mañana. Sorprendida, se preguntó porqué su madrastra no la había mandado a despertar. Desde que estaba a su cargo, Kagura se empeñaba en fijarle horarios para todo, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, la rutina se rompía. El desayuno había sido servido hacía ya más de dos horas y ella no fue avisada. Presurosa fue a la ducha y tomó un baño tibio que relajó sus músculos. A pesar de que se encontraba en vacaciones, los recientes acontecimientos la tenían al límite de sus fuerzas. Recordó la gran mentira en la que estaba envuelta y eso la puso más nerviosa. Se vistió con unos jeans y polera y bajó despacio las escaleras, evitando así en parte, molestar a su madrastra. Pero ella no estaba en la casa. Caminó hacia el amplio jardín y allí se sentó en un asiento balanceante. Respiró profundamente el aire del medio día. Tibio y limpio, una ventaja de vivir casi en las afueras de Tokio. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba totalmente en silencio. Aburrido. Triste. Pero tranquilo, estremecedoramente tranquilo. Su mente no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente en lo que estaba envuelta. El asunto la asustaba... pero más la asustaba los enojos de su madrastra. Y él... que se había ofrecido a ayudarla con un plan absolutamente descabellado. Sonrío apenas. Novios. Qué tonta idea. Pero el día de ayer, a pesar de las humillaciones sufridas, había al menos conseguido un amigo. Sí, porque él le ofreció su amistad. Tal vez esto no era tan malo, después de todo. También recordó a esa mujer, Kikyo... le temía a esa mirada gélida que le brindó en la terraza del club. Seguro que tenía una relación estrecha con el abogado, pero Inuyasha se empeñaba en mentirle a ella también. ¿Qué cosas escondía que el noviazgo le servía también a él?

-Señorita Kagome... - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una joven empleada de servicio.-... un joven desea hablar con usted... dice que es... su novio.

Kagome vio el rostro de la mujer lleno de confusión. Es cierto, seguro que ellos no estaban enterados de la mentira. La joven sonrió apenas y dio las gracias. Caminó hacia el interior de la casa y tomó el auricular del único teléfono de la sala principal.

-Habla Kagome- Dijo seriamente. Del otro lado del auricular escuchó la inconfundible voz profunda del joven abogado.

-Hola¿cómo estas...¿Tuviste algún problema ayer, después de la reunión?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No... no... nada- Respondió.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó dudoso.

Ella se acercó más al auricular y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

-No he tenido ningún inconveniente. Ni siquiera la he visto, desde ayer.

Escuchó como él dio un leve suspiro.

Escucha... si se atreve a hacerte algo... sólo me dices y...

Gracias- Interrumpió ella, con una semi sonrisa.

Inuyasha sonrió ante aquella palabra. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos.

-Tu número no estaba en la guía de teléfonos, ah?- Dijo él divertido. Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Lo siento... lo siento... lo olvidé... es cierto... es número privado... pero... ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- Preguntó intrigada.

-Mmmm... es un secreto... - Respondió Inuyasha con tono de voz juguetón.

-Ah... sí... eres todo un misterio.- Contestó ella casi sin pensar. Inuyasha frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno... sólo llamaba para eso...

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí- Respondió nuevamente agradecida e Inuyasha cambió otra vez el semblante.

-Trabajo mucho, ya sabes... y me imagino que una señorita como tú no puede salir de su casa tan tarde...

-No... no puedo.

-Supongo que te debo una salida a comer o algo... será este sábado ¿lo harás?

Kagome sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente. Salir nuevamente, con él...

-¿Kagome?

Ella despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Eee... yo... no es necesario que hagas esto por mí...

-¿No quieres?- Preguntó él sin evitar que su tono de voz sonara "desilucionado". Pero ella eso no lo notó.

-Sí... sí me gustaría... si tu quieres... - Pronunció ella apenas. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Entonces te pasaré a buscar... a las 12.

-Claro... sí.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos.- Él cortó el teléfono pero ella aún estaba con el auricular en su oído. Su corazón aún latía violentamente. Salir con él, nuevamente... ¿porqué se tomaba tantas molestias con ella? Tal vez sentía lástima... ya había visto el rostro de muchas personas con ese sentimiento para con ella. Qué patético. No quería que las personas sintieran lástima de su débil carácter... debía cambiar... debía ser fuerte...

&&&&&&&&

Lady Kagura entró en la enorme mansión de aquel hombre dueño de las más importantes empresas textiles del país. Cuando entró a la sala de recepción, Naraku la esperaba sentado con un abano en los labios. Ella frunció el ceño, detestaba el desagradable olor que expelía aquel hombre.

-Lady Kagura... supongo que viene a darme explicaciones.- Dijo él levantándose de su asiento y tomándole una mano. Ella se sentó frente a él.

-Sí. – Respondió seriamente.

-Usted me había prometido en matrimonio aquella muchachita, Kagome.

-Lo sé... sé todo lo que dije y lo siento. Pero debo decirle que fue toda una sorpresa para mí también. Al igual que usted, fui informada de su noviazgo ayer en la recepción.

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó él levantándose de su asiento y caminando a su alrededor.

-No se preocupe... es sólo un noviazgo, lo cual significa que no van casarse. Ella es libre aún- Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Y si esto termina en matrimonio?

-No se preocupe... las cosas cambiaron, es cierto, pero sólo hay que saber acomodar las piezas.

-Usted sabe que quiero casarme con ella. Nuestras riquezas serán unidas, usted obtendrá protección y prestigio. Es un arreglo que hicimos hace varios meses, Lady Kagura.

-Lo sé, lo sé... y por eso no tiene de qué preocuparse. Ella se casará con usted... aquel noviazgo... no durará... pero necesito que ella este con él un tiempo, así será más fácil destruirlo. Kagome nunca me desobedece. Es demasiado débil para hacerlo.- Respondió orgullosa de su fortaleza y de tener una salida ante los inesperados problemas.

-Confío en usted, Lady Kagura- Dijo el hombre mirándola con una semi sonrisa.

-Déjelo todo en mis manos... pero recuerde... necesito un poco de tiempo.

-No soy muy paciente- Respondió secamente el hombre. Ella no respondió, sólo sonrió y se levantó del asiento abandonando la sala.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome estaba sola en la gran mesa con la sopa ya fría pero aún sin siquiera probarla. No podía dejar de pensar en la "cita" que tendría en un par de días más. Aquello la ponía nerviosa, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con extraños ¿cómo iba a comportarse con él si apenas lo conocía? Aunque en realidad él, con aquella sonrisa sincera sentía que estaba protegida. "Protegida"... era primer a vez que se sentía así. En eso estaba, revolviendo la sopa fría con la cuchara cuando vio a su madrastra llegar.

-Lady Kagura!- Se irguió la joven en su asiento.

-Ah... qué bien... aquí estas... - Dijo la mujer secamente y se sentó en su asiento mientras se sacaba los guantes.

-Usted dirá- Musitó ella sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente. Estaba asustada.

-Lo de ayer realmente no me lo esperaba... – Dijo frunciendo el ceño mirándola a los ojos. Kagome estaba paralizada. Ella estaba disgustada, lo sabía.-... ahora entiendo tus fracasos por poner las bombas... sin embargo, no creas que he desistido de mis propósitos, nuestro plan debe llevarse a cabo y TÚ... - Dijo levantado la voz y apuntándola con el dedo en el pecho-... vas a ayudarme. Dejaremos que se encariñe bien contigo... luego sabremos como actuar... ¿entendiste?

Kagome la miró aterrada. Confiaba en las suposiciones del abogado al creer que su madrastra se quedaría tranquila pensando que podría manipularlo a través de ella... pero no se esperaba que su cruel madrastra no desistiría de sus planes de muerte.

-Pero... no es necesario que muera... - Aquellas palabras llenas de angustia se escaparon de sus labios y en el momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Su madrastra la miró con furia y ella sólo pudo esperar lo peor. Kagura se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella abofeteándole la cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la chica tambaleó en su silla y luego perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo no sin antes golpear parte de su cara contra el borde de la dura mesa de madera.

-Nunca, nunca me cuestiones!

Kagome sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y aguantar el dolor lo mejor que pudo. Su madrastra la dejó y subió a su habitación. La muchacha se incorporó lentamente y entre sus vidriosas lágrimas vio gotitas de sangre que caían en el mantel de la mesa. Se llevó la mano a la nariz y luego vio que sus dedos estaban rojos de sangre.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Parte 5:**

Kagome abrió el armario y agradeció el tener los suficientes vestidos y trajes formales para usar. El ser representante de la casta Higurashi aún pesaba en la sociedad y por ende, Lady Kagura la obligaba a asistir a cada una de las reuniones, sean sociales o políticas, sabiendo que la chica y el peso de su apellido serían bien vistos. Escogió un traje de dos piezas negro con una camiseta ajustada blanca bajo el corto y juvenil blazer. Miró su rostro y no pudo dejar de alegrarse un poco el no tener una cicatriz del castigo pasado, sin embargo, el golpe contra la mesa dejó su mandíbula adolorida y sensible al tacto. Suspiró tristemente y comenzó a peinarse casi por inercia. La alegraba en parte salir unas cuantas horas de la casa para estar lejos de la madrastra, pero la incertidumbre la abordaba cada vez que recordaba sus palabras. Él estaba aún en peligro.

Escuchó el timbre y supuso que era el abogado, corrió a la ventana y vio la limosina estacionada en la calle. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Estaba nerviosa. Nunca había salido con un hombre, sola, como una cita. ¿Y si cometía un error¿Y si él se aburría con ella?... respiró hondo mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, como apaciguándolo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó luego golpecitos en su puerta.

-Señorita Kagome... la esperan.- Dijo la voz de la mucama desde el otro lado de la puerta. La chica volvió a respirar hondo y abrió. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y caminó hacia la sala, en donde de espaldas a ella, el abogado estaba mirando una fotografía. Kagome carraspeó un poco llamando su atención y el joven se incorporó rápidamente y sonrió.

-Eres muy puntual- Dijo ella sonriendo. Él se acercó a ella y besó su mano. Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-Estas muy bella.- Dijo él mientras la miraba con ternura. Kagome creyó que estaba bromeando y no atinó a decir nada. ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó él ofreciéndole su brazo. Kagome, luego de unos segundos de estupefacción le sonrió débilmente.

-No es necesario que finjas ahora, mi madrastra no esta.

-No importa- Respondió él en un susurro, junto a su oído. Kagome movió la cabeza y no le hizo caso. Salió de la casa y caminó hacia la limosina. Él corrió veloz a su lado cuando ella intentó abrir la puerta del carro. Kagome suspiró apenas. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente fuera tan atenta con ella. Al menos cuando era una niña la gente era amable pero el abogado estaba comportándose con bastante caballerosidad que la avergonzaba terriblemente. "Es un hombre con experiencia". Pensó, "sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres."

Kagome miraba por la ventana y rogaba al cielo para que él no preguntara si su madrastra le había hecho algo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle¿Para que sintiera más lástima de ella¿para que viera lo terriblemente cobarde que era? No. No lo haría. Sentía su dorada mirada sobre ella pero en ningún momento volteó a mirarlo. Y sabía que el silencio era bastante incómodo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó él de pronto, un poco exasperado por el silencio. Kagome sólo tragó saliva y sin voltear apenas le habló.

-No... nada.

Inuyasha creyó sus palabras y en ese instante el chofer le habló.

-Usted dirá, Señor.

-Iremos al "Ginzinshou"... ¿te parece Kagome?

Kagome volteó y lo miró un poco avergonzada.

-Me da igual... donde tú quieras.

Inuyasha sonrió y luego miró al conductor.

-Al Ginzinshou, por favor.- Luego se relajó en el asiento mirando de reojo a la chica que al parecer seguía absorta en el paisaje.

&&&&&&&&

El Ginzinshou era un exclusivo restaurant localizado a orillas del mar en donde para acudir se necesitaba hacer reservaciones con más de dos días de anticipación. A Kagome le preocupó eso, pero al llegar a la recepción y ser atendidos por el maitre­ fueron inmediatamente llevados a la mesa que se encontraba reservada a nombre de Inuyasha.

-Creí que sólo se ingresaba aquí con reservaciones.- Dijo Kagome.

-Claro... este restaurant es muy exclusivo.

-Pero... ¿entonces?- Preguntó confusa.

-Hice las reservaciones el día que te llamé- Respondió él mientras le echaba una ojeada al menú. Kagome permaneció en silencio mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Habías venido a este lugar?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Uuuu... no... nunca.- Aquella confesión la avergonzó un poco. Qué iría a decir él de su tonta ignorancia, pero él no dijo nada.

Inuyasha ordenó la comida y luego el postre.

-Me encanta el chocolate!- Dijo ella feliz cuando le trajeron un helado enorme de chocolate. Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?

-El chocolate es mi pasión, me encanta.- Respondió olvidándose de las formales etiquetas y llevándose una gran cucharada del delicioso helado.

-¿Pasión?- Preguntó él intrigado. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándolo asustada.- ¿Esa es tu pasión?

Ella sólo sonrió tratando de olvidar el absurdo comentario.

-¿Porqué quieres estudiar inglés?- Preguntó el joven de pronto con una copa de vino en su mano.

-Yo... es un sueño que quiero cumplir- Respondió ella nostálgicamente, mientras dejaba la cuchara del postre sobre la mesa.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando salieron del restaurant aún era temprano y Kagome no deseaba volver a su casa y estar la tarde entera junto a su madrastra.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato?- Preguntó ella de pronto e Inuyasha quedó sorprendido.

-Claro, Kagome... - Respondió él titubeando. Titubeando¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando¿Porqué no dejaba de pensar en ella¿Porqué había pasado la semana nervioso esperando este día para llevarla al restaurant? Maldición... pero no podía evitarlo... desde que la había visto aquella vez... jamás dejó de pensar en ella. La vio bajar a la playa y sentarse sobre la arena mirando el océano. El viento soplaba levemente pero era suficiente para que su azabache y larga cabellera danzara por el aire... Inuyasha afirmó su espalda en la limosina, mientras el chofer encendía el radio y una canción se dejó escuchar en el aire. El abogado abrió los ojos asustadamente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia. Aquella canción... hablaba de su corazón.

_**She's like the wind, through my tree**_

_**Ella es como el viento a través de mi árbol**_

_**Ella cabalga en la noche a mi lado**_

_**Ella me dirige a través de la luz de luna **_

**_Sólo para quemarme con el sol_ **

_**Ella ha tomado mi corazón **_

_**Pero no sabe que lo ha hecho.**_

Kagome se levantó lentamente y volteó para mirarlo y sonreírle. Caminó hacia él y le dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias por brindarme tu amistad...

_**Siento su aliento en mi cara**_

_**Su cuerpo cerca del mío**_

_**No puedo mirarla a los ojos **_

_**Ella esta fuera de mi liga.**_

_**Sólo un tonto para creer**_

_**Que tengo todo lo que ella necesita**_

_**Ella es como el viento.**_

-Gracias... - Repitió ella, y en un acto fuera de sus esquemas, se puso en puntas y besó su mejilla.

_**Me miro en el espejo y todo lo que veo**_

_**Es un joven hombre con sólo un sueño**_

_**Estoy sólo engañándome**_

_**Que ella detendrá el dolor**_

_**Vivir sin ella**_

_**Me volvería loco...**_

-Kagome...

&&&&&&&&

En un acto espontáneo había escapado de sus labios una invitación a tomar té en su departamento. Kagome lo había mirado sorprendida, pero luego pensó en todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, en sacrificar su tiempo en un noviazgo que no existía, que no rehusó su invitación.

-Me gustaría mostrarte mi departamento... pero creo que ya lo conoces.- Dijo él mientras traía una pequeña taza de té verde a la muchacha. Ella sonrió.

-Sólo estuve en la sala, pero no importa- Respondió Kagome mientras daba un sorbo a la deliciosa bebida.

Él se detuvo a mirarla intensamente mientras bebía, luego, ella levantó la vista y se encontró con aquella mirada dorada tan profunda.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó preocupada.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

-Nada.

Kagome dejó la taza sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba con las manos cruzadas. Él carraspeó un poco y una semi sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios. La chica se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a mirar tranquilamente el departamento. La sala de estar era bastante espaciosa con finos muebles decorándola. Kagome miró los estantes y repisas llenos de libros, pero había algo que llamaba su atención.

-Inuyasha... – Dijo suavemente y en el instante que lo hizo sus mejillas enrojecieron. El joven, que bebía tranquilamente de su té, sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó de sus labios su nombre.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.- Dijo él mientras se levantaba. Ella sonrió apenas cambiando el tema.

-¿No tienes fotografías?- Preguntó intrigada.

-Eeee... no... no tengo... - Respondió él apenas.

-Pero... ¿y de tus padres?

-Nunca pude conservar una foto de mi padre o de mi madre...

-Ya veo... - Dijo ella con pena-... debe ser triste no poder recordar con algo a tus familiares.

-Con nuestros recuerdos son suficientes ¿no te parece?- Preguntó el abogado levantando una ceja.

-Sí... pero... quisiera tener algo me haga sentir cerca de ellos.

-¿Por eso llevas siempre esa perla en tu cuello?

Kagome se tomó instintivamente la perla entre sus manos y la miró.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Pero tengo un recuerdo muy valioso de mi padre... ¿quieres conocerlo?- Preguntó con tono cómplice mientras dejaba la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de la muchacha. Cuando volvió traía entre sus manos una espada envainada en una funda negra.- Mi padre... me heredó muchas cosas... pero esto es lo que más me recuerda a él.- Dijo mientras la desenvainaba delante de Kagome, haciendo que el filo de la espada hiciera un pequeño sonido en el aire. Ella miró maravillada.

-Vaya... pero... es muy hermoso... - Dijo acercándose y mirándolo con cortesía-... ¿puedo?

Inuyasha le entregó la espada y Kagome la miró detenidamente, inspeccionándola.

-Se llama "Colmillo de Acero"- Dijo él sonriendo y ella también sonrió.

-Colmillo de Acero... - Repitió la chica, mientras la agitaba suavemente en el aire haciendo que su filo cortara una barrera imaginaria.

-Es... muy antigua... - Decía Inuyasha mientras la miraba con preocupación agitar la espada-... ha pasado... de generación en... generación...

Se acercó a ella preocupado al tiempo que sujetaba su pequeña mano y acercándose peligrosamente a su oído susurró.

-Debes tener cuidado... es muy peligrosa.

Kagome sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Miró a Inuyasha a su lado, con la cara demasiado cerca de la suya, que la miraba casi hipnotizado.

-Hueles... muy bien- Dijo y Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se encendieron al instante. Se quedó paralizada, sin habla, sin movimiento, mientras los ojos dorados del chico la miraban con insistencia. – Me gustas... - Volvió a decir casi en un suspiro, mientras acercaba una mano a su cuello y casi sin darse cuenta, Kagome sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos como una caricia. Ella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, sin energía y la espada que era sujetada por su mano y sobre la suya, por la de Inuyasha, se soltó, mientras él pasaba esa mano a su cara, acercando su mandíbula para besarla más profundamente. Pero en el momento que lo hizo, Kagome emitió un pequeño quejido debido al dolor que aún le causaba el golpe pasado y se alejó inmediatamente de él, mirándolo asustada. Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se oprimía y apenas pudo balbucear algunas palabras.

-Perdona... Kagome... - Dijo, mientras se acercaba ella, pero Kagome retrocedió unos pasos.

-Yo... creo... que...

-Kagome... - Dijo él preocupado al verla muy perturbada.

-Debo regresar a mi casa... – Respondió mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta e intentaba abrirla, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo y sus dedos vacilaban.

-Kagome... - Dijo él mientras iba hacia ella y se colocaba con la espalda en la puerta, impidiéndole su huida.- Kagome... escúchame...

Ella al borde de las lágrimas no lo escuchaba, seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

-Déjame... debo ir a mi casa... quiero irme...

-Kagome... - La llamó mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las sujetaba con fuerza, ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Escúchame... escúchame... - Insistió Inuyasha.

Kagome tragó saliva y apenas lo miró.

-Kagome... no te pongas así... lo... lamento... lo siento mucho pero... de verdad... tú me gustas...

Kagome lo miró casi con odio.

-Eso no es cierto!... yo sé... cómo eres tú... pensé... que de verdad querías ser mi amigo... yo no soy como todas las mujeres con las que tú has estado!- Gritó, mientras él se quedaba paralizado antes sus duras palabras, Kagome intentó abrir nuevamente la puerta esta vez con éxito y salió corriendo.

Continuará...

N/A: Canción: She's like the wind (Ella es como el viento), Patrick Swayze.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Parte 6:**

El ascensor bajaba lentamente los 30 pisos de la torre "Kaze" y Kagome, en aquel pequeño cubículo sola y triste, lloraba amargamente por lo sucedido. Se sentía humillada, engañada... había querido desde el fondo de su corazón corresponderle a la amistad que el abogado le brindaba, quería al fin confiar en alguien... pero se había equivocado, él sólo actuaba como con todas las mujeres que se acercaban a él y se convertían en amantes. Ella no era así, ella no sería juguete de nadie, ni la amante de nadie. Bastaba con su propio sufrimiento de vivir en un infierno y el estar sola en el mundo. Eso bastaba. Cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas caminó rápido hasta la calle y ya afuera lo único que hizo fue caminar. Humillada, engañada... no era nada... comparado con lo que él había hecho... la había besado... ella se llevó los dedos a sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo... fue su primer beso.

&&&&&&&&

Recogió la espada que yacía tirada en el suelo y la cubrió lentamente con la funda negra. Lo había echado a perder, Miroku tenía razón ella era demasiado frágil y él se había comportado como si hubiera estado cortejando a cualquier mujer.

-Maldición!- Se dijo entre dientes, mientras miraba la espada que su padre le había dejado como herencia, entre tantos objetos valiosos, la espada era lo que más apreciaba. Como Kagome, entre tantas mujeres, ella resaltaba. Dejó la espada sobre la mesita de centro y se tumbó en el amplio sofá, cerró los ojos y un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo. Llevó dos dedos a sus labios y los acarició lentamente, es que aún sentía la tibieza y suavidad de aquellos labios femeninos. Los labios de Kagome, que aunque no había correspondido a su impetuoso beso aún podía sentirlo casi tiritando sobre los suyos. Maldición!... ¿porqué demonios la dejó ir así?... en eso Inuyasha se levanta de golpe. - Pero... esta muy lejos de su casa!- Exclamó dándose con la mano en la frente. Tomó su chaqueta que yacía en el sillón pero justo cuando abría la puerta se encontró con una mirada fría y oscura que conocía muy bien. - Kikyo... - Pronunció apenas.

Ella entró al departamento sin tomarlo en cuenta, muy disgustada.

-Estuve llamándote toda la tarde¿porqué no contestabas? – La voz de Kikyo era de altivez y seguridad que a Inuyasha le sorprendió un poco, mirándola con sorpresa y enojo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Me estas interrogando? Kikyo... ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que ya no hay nada entre nosotros?

Ella sólo torció un poco los labios y luego se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó mientras tomaba la espada, Inuyasha corrió hasta ella y se la arrebató bruscamente de sus manos.

-No es nada- Respondió, mientras se retiraba con ella hacia el interior de la habitación. Kikyo, exasperada, aguantó en parte la humillación que últimamente le brindaba el abogado. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesita de centro nuevamente y allí vio dos pequeñas tazas, una de ellas estaba a medias de té verde. La mujer arrugó la frente y se levantó del asiento para tomarla entre sus manos, inspeccionándola. Inuyasha volvió y la vio.

-¿Con quien estuviste?- Preguntó con reproche.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo... Kikyo, debo irme, por favor, te ruego que te vayas.

Ella lo miró enojada y luego aspiró el aire.

-Kikyo¿escuchaste lo que dije?- Insistió el joven.

-Este perfume... es de mujer...

Inuyasha apretó los puños y la tomó del brazo con fuerza, arrastrándola casi hasta la puerta.

-Sí, es de mujer y ahora que lo sabes ¿te quedarás tranquila?

La mujer se soltó de su brazo y caminó hacia el ascensor, Inuyasha la siguió.

-Estuvo contigo esa chica¿verdad?

Ambos entraron al ascensor.

-Sí, es mi novia.

-Mientras más lo repites, menos te creo.

-Allá tú entonces- Respondió Inuyasha casi despreciando sus palabras.

Kikyo lo miró exasperada pero luego su rostro se relajó y acercándose más a él le habló con tono de voz totalmente opuesto al anterior.

-Dejémonos de juegos, Inuyasha... tú y yo hemos sido muy felices... ¿porqué cambiar ahora?... esa niña... estoy segura que aún no te ha dado lo que necesitas... te conozco más que a mí misma... no te conformas con besos y abrazos.

-El sexo es importante pero también hay otras cosas que lo complementan... – Respondió secamente.

-Y por tus palabras, ya he confirmado que no, no lo has hecho con ella... pobrecito... – Dijo cínicamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Vamos a casa... olvídate de ella.- Dijo susurrando en sus oídos. En ese momento el ascensor se abrió e Inuyasha avanzó rápidamente, no hacia la salida, sino hacia el estacionamiento del edificio.

-Kikyo, me tengo que ir, adiós- Dijo, dejando completamente anonadada a la mujer que esperaba que sus ruegos al fin fueran aceptados por su antiguo amor. Lo miró con odio mientras en su mente se aparecía ante ella el rostro inocente de aquella chica. Torció los labios y unas leves palabras escaparon de sus labios.

-Niñita... ya verás con quien te has metido...

&&&&&&&&

Pidió a su chofer que se fuera con calma por la calle mientras él buscaba a la chica. Afortunadamente, sus ojos pudieron reconocer una delgada silueta sentada en un columpio en un parque cercano. Bajó del automóvil y se dirigió hacia ella caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. La muchacha estaba absorta con la mirada perdida y los ojos enrojecidos que no lo vio acercarse, hasta cuando él habló, ella pegó un pequeño brinco.

-Perdóname.- Dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura. La miró a los ojos y ella evitó su mirada.

-Déjame sola.- Respondió ella apenas, mientras sus ojos se volvían a humedecer.

-No puedo dejarte sola... prometí ayudarte... protegerte.

-Eso ya no importa- Dijo ella mientras se pasaba una mano por sus ojos, evitando una lágrima traviesa se escapara de ellos.

Inuyasha la miró apenado y lentamente acercó sus manos a las suyas, que para su sorpresa, la chica no esquivó.

-Nunca me lo perdonarás¿verdad?

Kagome no dijo nada, entonces Inuyasha se levantó lentamente y la miró decidido.

-Lo que te dije es verdad... me gustas.

La chica enrojeció de inmediato y se levantó decidida a no seguir escuchando más, pero él la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Espera! No he terminado...

-Deja de jugar! Cómo puedes decir eso si apenas me conoces!

Inuyasha sonrió y la miró tiernamente.

-Yo... no te conocí cuando te sorprendí con la bomba...

-Ya lo sé... fue en nuestra infancia pero...

-No... tampoco.

Kagome por primera vez lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida.

-Hace cuatro meses en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Madan Aino... tú llevabas un vestido rosa... fue la primera vez que te vi, no sabía quien eras, sólo te veía a ti... siempre sola, a veces saludabas alegremente y luego te quedabas triste... llamaste mi atención... Luego hace un mes en la fiesta de compromiso de Lady Mizuno... otra vez estabas sola... tu rostro se me quedó clavado en la mente... aunque debo reconocer que no te reconocí al principio cuando te encontré luego en mi departamento... tampoco pregunté por tu nombre... es que... bueno... pensé que sólo llamabas mi atención por ser una mujer diferente... pero el estar contigo ahora... me he dado cuentas que me gustas.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida mientras no daba crédito a todo lo que escuchaba. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué mas decir. Allí, ambos, casi solos en el parque, ya anocheciendo.

-No quiero perder tu amistad... Kagome.- Dijo por fin el chico, mientras Kagome lo miraba tristemente.

-Yo no... no... no puedo corresponderte... - Respondió ella apenas e Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se paralizaba.

-¿Estas... enamorada?- Preguntó casi con desesperación, sin evitar que su mirada ansiosa se posara sobre aquellos cálidos ojos oscuros.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

-No... no... no es eso... - Respondió como excusándose. Mientras lo veía sonreír aliviado.- Es que... yo... apenas te conozco... y sinceramente... prefiero tu amistad...

Inuyasha tomó una de sus heladas y pequeñas manos y en ella posó un leve beso.

-Sé lo que piensas de mí... y tienes razón... pero te prometo que esta vez será diferente... no estoy jugando Kagome... lo que estoy sintiendo por ti va más allá de lo que he sentido por alguna mujer.

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Parte 7:**

-Sé lo que piensas de mí... y tienes razón... pero te prometo que esta vez será diferente... no estoy jugando Kagome... lo que estoy sintiendo por ti va más allá de lo que he sentido por alguna mujer.

La chica lo miró estupefacta, sentía que su corazón iba a salir del pecho y soltó su mano de la de él.

-No quiero que juegues conmigo... no soy como las demás... – Comenzó a excusarse.

-Ya lo sé... - Interrumpió él-... ya lo sé... sé que no me crees... - Sonrió débilmente-... es por eso que prometo no hacer nada que te incomode... quiero que confíes en mí.

Ella no dijo nada y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte un rato. Inuyasha sentía que estaba triste... estar tan cerca de ella y no poder tocarla... qué ironía! Él, que todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía, esta vez resultaba diferente... pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que el conseguir a la chica iba a ser una especie de desafío. Era abogado, le gustaban los retos.

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa... no quiero que tengas problemas con Lady Kagura.- Dijo él de pronto. Kagome lo miró y a su mente se vino aquella amenaza aún latente para él, sus ojos de pronto se volvieron asustados, Inuyasha notó que algo sucedía.

-¿Pasa algo?

Kagome intentó abrir la boca pero no pudo articular palabra. ¿Decirle de los planes de su madrastra? Bajó la vista pensando en ello. Inuyasha la condujo hacia el auto al que ella entró primero, luego él se sentó a su lado y la miró preocupado. Ella levantó la vista y dudando un poco, comenzó a hablar.

-Mi madrastra... aún desea acabar con tu vida.

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué dices!- Preguntó sorprendido.- maldita... - Calló de pronto al mirar a Kagome... sus manos se crisparon de rabia y la chica lo miró tristemente.

-Lo siento... creo que esto... después de todo... no dará resultado. Tal vez sea mejor que terminemos con esta mentira... así... tal vez no estarás más expuesto al peligro...

Inuyasha no dijo nada.

-Ella... no desistirá de hacerlo... lo sabes...

-¿Te amenazó?- Fue todo lo que dijo él interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Kagome permaneció callada evitando su insistente mirada.

-Kagome... - Insistió el nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por mí... ¿no ves que estas en peligro?- Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Puedo protegerme bien, pero tú...

-Tú no estarás bien protegido... no lo estarás... yo tendré que hacerlo... yo misma tendré que hacerlo.- A Kagome los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas el sólo pensar en el calvario que se venía sobre sus cabezas.

-No llores... - Dijo él suavemente mientras intentaba tomar su cara, pero al contacto de su mano ella gimió de dolor y lo miró asustada. Inuyasha también la miró sorprendido, su cerebro intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido. No tardó mucho en atar cabos.

-¿Te... golpeó?- Preguntó apenas y Kagome abrió los ojos como si hubiera sido sorprendida en algo malo, sin poder nada.- ¿Lo hizo? – Insistió Inuyasha más convencido de sus palabras.- Kagome¿lo hizo?... maldita bruja... no permitiré que te haga esto, no lo permitiré... quién se cree... pero ahora mismo hablaré y...

-No!- Interrumpió ella con desesperación. - No lo hagas, Inuyasha... – Dijo luego levemente. Aún su nombre en sus labios causaba un efecto tranquilizador para sus sentidos.

-Pero... no puedo permitir que sufras de esa manera...

-Ella aún es mi tutora... no hay nada que yo pueda hacer... y si le dices algo... mi infierno será peor... por eso te pido... que no lo hagas.

-Sabes que hay una legislación contra el maltrato a menores- Dijo secamente. Había hablado el abogado.

-Y si hago una denuncia ¿dónde seré llevada? No tengo más familia... además... además... pronto seré mayor de edad... ella me dejará tranquila...

-Esto no es justo, Kagome- Respondió enojado.

-No te preocupes por mí.

-No me pidas eso... sabes que no lo haré.

Kagome bajó la vista derrotada, pero en su mente aún resonaban sus últimas palabras "sabes que no lo haré"... le hablaba como si ella lo conociera... y la verdad es que no lo sabía... no sabía hasta qué límites él llegaba.

Llegaron a las puertas de la mansión y Kagome bajó del auto y sonrió cuando vio a Inuyasha que se quedaba sin poderle abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento... lo olvidé- Dijo ella riendo y por un momento los problemas parecía haber sido olvidados. Él caminó a su lado hasta llegar a la reja de entrada.

-¿Nos vemos otra vez?- Preguntó él suavemente, como suplicando por una nueva cita. Ella movió la cabeza apenas haciendo un gesto afirmativo.- ¿Cuándo?- insistió Inuyasha.

-Cuando quieras- Respondió ella muy bajito, mientras abría la reja y entraba al jardín.

-Oye!

Kagome volteó y lo miró interrogante.

-Mañana debo viajar a Hong Kong... volveré en una semana...

Kagome se acercó a él sorprendida.

-¿Te vas?- Sus ojos oscuros miraban impaciente su rostro, el abogado se sintió halagado ante su impensada sorpresa.

-Debo hacer unos trámites... pero te llamaré...

La joven estaba sintiendo tristeza, algo que ella misma se sorprendió de inmediato y trató de fingir una sonrisa.

-Esta bien... cuídate...

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Lo haré... si me prometes que tú sabrás cuidarte también, Kagome.

La muchacha sonrió más ampliamente.

-Claro, Inuyasha... no te preocupes, lo haré.

El joven abogado la miró unos segundos como queriendo guardar en su memoria cada detalle del rostro de la chica, que lo miraba absorta, pero sin saber que ella había comenzado a sentir miedo y soledad aún antes que él se fuera. Kagome sonrió por última vez y se marchó, dejando al joven aún sin subir a la limosina, mirándola con tristeza, mientras ella ya sentía su ausencia.

&&&&&&&&

Miroku e Inuyasha se sentaron en los cómodos asientos de primera clase de un avión privado facilitado para no ser descubiertos en la travesía que iban a realizar. El asistente miraba a su jefe con preocupación puesto que en las horas de viaje que llevaban sobrevolando, Inuyasha no había pronunciado palabra. Algo que Miroku detestaba era no tener a alguien con quien conversar. Aburrido, tomó el periódico y comenzó a leer, de pronto, se detuvo sorprendido en una fotografía

-Aja! Con que esta es la causa de tu silencio...

Inuyasha despertó de sus pensamientos y lo miró interrogante.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Miroku lo miró sonriente mientras le apuntaba una foto de las páginas sociales.

-¿No crees que hacen una hermosa pareja?- Respondió burlonamente. Lo que la foto revelaba era la comida que habían tenido él y Kagome el día anterior en el restaurant "Ginsinshou".

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco y luego lo miró enojado.

-Deja de molestar!

-¿Que no era una mentira, un noviazgo fingido?- Miroku lo miraba con picardía.- Te aprovechas que ella no tiene experiencia ¿verdad? Tantas molestias que te tomas por ... una comida en el restaurant más caro y exclusivo de la ciudad... vaya, vaya...

Inuyasha le arrebató el periódico y lo guardó junto a su asiento.

-No te burles, Miroku. – Dijo seriamente, al parecer él no estaba de humor como su asistente pensaba, por lo que dejó de molestarlo.- Ya te dije que no estoy jugando con Kagome...

-No sé porqué te tomas tantas molestias por la señorita Kagome... si dices que no sientes nada por ella...

Inuyasha lo miró unos segundos.

-¿No es cierto?- Inquirió él. Pero Inuyasha cambió el tema.

-Deja de actuar como payaso, Miroku, debemos concentrarnos en lo que debemos hacer en Hong Kong.

Miroku suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó en su asiento, abriendo el notebook y leyendo lo que en la pantalla aparecía.

-Nuestro informante quiere que lo veamos personalmente, dice tener más detalle acerca de tú ya sabes quien.

Inuyasha suspiró apenas y miró hacia la ventana del avión.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, Miroku.

-Si la señorita Kikyo resulta en verdad ser casada, vas a tener que olvidarte de seguir trabajando para el gobierno... ya sabes como son... si se enteran...

-Creo que aquí hay algo más oscuro... mi carrera esta en peligro y todo por mi estúpido capricho...

Miroku cerró el notebook y lo miró preocupado.

-Si todo resulta ser cierto...

-Será mi fin- Interrumpió secamente Inuyasha, mientras sentía que los dedos se crispaban de rabia.

&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron lentamente para Kagome. En vacaciones y sin nada en qué ocupar su tiempo, la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba leyendo en su dormitorio algún libro de cultura, o cuando su madrastra la dejaba sola, salía a caminar por los vastos y bellos jardines de la mansión. Amaba su casa, no podía dejarla, era un recuerdo también de sus padres y de aquellos días felices de su niñez, por eso estaba dispuesta, en parte, a seguir bajo el mismo techo de su madrastra. Inuyasha tenía razón, había leyes que la protegerían contra el maltrato, pero si eso se concretara, ella sería apartada del lugar que tanto amaba, tal vez le tocaría vivir en alguna institución hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, para lo cual aún faltaba unos meses.

-Señorita Kagome... la busca una señorita.

Kagome miró interrogativa a la doncella.

-¿Quién?

-Dice llamarse Kikyo.

Kagome la miró asustada. Pero qué estaba haciendo ella aquí¿porqué? Ella no tenía nada que ver con esa mujer, le asustaba la forma fría de mirar de ella¿porqué había venido precisamente ahora cuando Inuyasha se encontraba fuera del país? Sintió un dolor en la garganta y mucho nerviosismo. Caminó lentamente hasta entrar a la gran sala de recepción. Allí la vio, de pie, enfundada en un pequeño abrigo blanco sumamente ajustado con zapatos de tacón aguja y un bolso blanco también. La miró con una sonrisa que Kagome reconoció como falsa y se acercó a ella fingiendo amabilidad.

-Hola... ¿cómo estas?- Preguntó mientras le daba un beso tan sutil que Kagome nunca sintió sus labios en su mejilla.

-Señorita Kikyo... - Dijo ella apenas, mirándola con cierta timidez.

-He venido... porque necesito que hablemos.- Dijo sonriendo aún. Kagome le ofreció asiento y ella aceptó.

-Usted dirá.- Dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba frente a ella mirándola con ansias de saber cuál era el motivo de su visita. Aunque bien sabía que el tema en común era un apuesto abogado.

-Te lo diré sin rodeos, para que después no sufras.- Dijo Kikyo cambiando su amigable semblante por una cara muy seria, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y así adoptando una actitud segura y madura.- La otra vez, en el club, cuando estuvimos hablando, fuimos interrumpidas a propósito por él... Inuyasha no quiere que sepas la verdad... en ese momento iba a contarte la relación que hay entre él y yo. No creas que has sido la primera, antes de ti, han habido muchas... tampoco creas lo especial que te haga sentir, se lo hace a todas, es un experto, sus relaciones siempre han sido fugaces, sin embargo, no ha sido así conmigo.

Kagome la miró casi sin pestañear y aquellas palabras y confesiones tan crueles la hicieron sentir muy mal.

-¿Usted ha venido a decirme todo eso?- Preguntó Kagome adoptando la actitud más segura posible y tratando que su voz no temblara.

-No sólo eso... - Respondió la mujer sonriendo triunfal.-... seguramente has imaginado que nosotros somos algo más que... amigos... la verdad es que tenemos una relación amorosa desde hace tres años. Han sido tres años de altos y bajos pero al final, él siempre vuelve a mí... ya lo comprobarás... cuando se enoje contigo, tenga un disgusto o algo... ¿dónde crees que irá?- Preguntó levantando una ceja mientras miraba atentamente para ver la reacción de Kagome.

-Seguramente donde usted.- Respondió la muchacha sorprendiendo a su interlocutora, que se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir. Kagome se levantó de su asiento y la miró sin expresión.- Creo señorita, que no debe preocuparse por mí... si él quiere volver con usted, lo hará.

Kikyo se levantó de un brinco enojada hasta la médula y la miró con rabia.

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?... ¿No te importa ser usada por un casanova?- Preguntó incrédula.

Kagome no respondió pero la miró seriamente.

-Bueno... - Dijo la mujer mientras su mirada cambiaba nuevamente con actitud de desprecio y burla.-... si quieres ser parte del juego... no importa... pero te advierto que tu destino no será diferente al de sus otras amantes... al final... siempre quedo yo.

Kagome la miró sin responderle. Exasperada, la mujer volteó y se marchó del lugar.

-Vino a que yo lo dejara- Dijo la chica entre dientes, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sillón y exhalando un profundo suspiro. Había confirmado sus sospechas, él y Kikyo eran amantes... pero al parecer aún lo eran... pero entonces ¿porqué él se empeñaba en fingir el noviazgo con ella también¿Acaso el plan le servía para estar lejos de ella? Pero de pronto una sombra oscureció sus pensamientos, eran aquellas palabras llenas de veneno que había vociferado la mujer... _"No creas que has sido la primera, antes de ti, han habido muchas... tampoco creas lo especial que te haga sentir, se lo hace a todas, es un experto, sus relaciones siempre han sido fugaces, sin embargo, no ha sido así conmigo."_... acaso... ¿aquella confesión de amor era parte del juego que empleaba con todas para seducirlas? La chica sintió que su corazón se oprimía más en su pecho. ¿Acaso él la estaba engañando¿Acaso era ella también parte de su plan? La duda y la tristeza comenzaron a corroer su corazón, haciendo que su mente la atormentara a cada momento.

&&&&&&&&

Acostada ya en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kikyo. Sintió el teléfono sonar de la sala y luego la llamada era transferida al suyo, Kagome contestó despreocupada.

-¿Si?

-Hola ¿cómo estas?

Era la inconfundible voz de Inuyasha quien hablaba.

-Inuyasha- Dijo mientras se levantaba súbitamente de la cama y su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia.

-¿Estas bien?- Volvió él a insistir.

-Si... si... estoy bien.

-¿No has tenido problemas?

-No... gracias.

-Que bien Kagome.- Dijo él sinceramente pero ella ya dudaba de su reacción. ¿Porqué estaba pensando que él estaba fingiendo preocupación por ella?

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Hong Kong?- Preguntó la chica mientras intentaba sacudir de su cabeza los malos pensamientos que la embargaban.

Inuyasha permaneció callado unos segundos y luego, cuando habló, su voz sonó apagada.

-Mmmm... era lo que esperaba... creo que volveré antes de lo previsto.

-Ah...

-¿No te alegra?- Preguntó el abogado de pronto, aquellas palabras se habían escapado de sus labios.

-Yo...

-Lo siento... prometí no incomodarte, Kagome... bueno... sólo llamaba para saber de ti... debo colgar ahora.

-Bueno... adiós.

-Hasta pronto- Respondió Inuyasha mientras sentía que ella colgaba el auricular. Suspiró pesadamente mientras veía a Miroku entrar a la habitación sumamente preocupado.

-Inuyasha... creo que hay más malas noticias...

&&&&&&&&

Dos día pasaron hasta que la chica nuevamente recibió una llamada, casi al atardecer.

-Kagome... necesito que vengas... - Dijo la inconfundible voz de Inuyasha, pero Kagome se preocupó porque su voz sonaba temblorosa y jadeante.

-¿Inuyasha?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Necesito que vengas a mi departamento... por favor.

-Pero... - Objetó ella, no sabía que él ya había llegado a Japón y tampoco quería ir a su departamento.

-Es algo urgente... no tengo a nadie más...

La muchacha sintió la sangre helarse, mientras le contestaba rápidamente.

-Voy enseguida.

Pidió un taxi a que la llevara al edificio "Kaze", mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir con violencia. Algo andaba mal¿porqué tenía un mal presentimiento? Cuando golpeó levemente a su puerta esta se abrió de inmediato, lo que Kagome no se esperó era ver la cara de Inuyasha totalmente pálida y su pelo extrañamente desordenado, pero aún así el muchacho le sonrió mientras le tomaba una mano y la hacía entrar casi a la fuerza. Kagome sorprendida, lo miró asustada por el aspecto que tenía, justo cuando iba a hablar, el chico se volteó dándole la espalda y Kagome vio una gran mancha de sangre sobre la camisa.

-Dios! Qué te ha sucedió!- Dijo sorprendida, mientras se acercaba al débil chico que se volteó nuevamente y se afirmó jadeante en la puerta.

-No es nada... pero necesito de tu ayuda... no puedo... curar mi herida.- Respondió él suplicante. Ella lo miró asustada.

-Pero... debes ir a un médico... espera... llamaré a la ambulancia... - Dijo ella mientras avanzaba al teléfono pero él la llamó.

-Kagome! No lo hagas... no deben enterarse.

-¿Qué?

-Nadie debe enterarse...

-Pero... cómo... - Protestó sorprendida.

Inuyasha echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y le habló.

-No puedo verme envuelto en estos escándalos... no ahora... - Luego abrió los ojos y le sonrió como tranquilizándola.- Siento hacerte venir aquí... pero no tengo en quien confiar... mi asistente... el muy cretino no me contesta el celular.- Rió apenas.- ¿puedes?

Kagome lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y luego suspiró derrotada. Inuyasha sonrió sabiendo que ella iba ayudarle. Comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su camisa hasta deslizarla con cuidado por sus brazos. Kagome lo miró absorta ya que por primera vez lo veía desnudo, en parte, frente a ella.

-Sobre la mesa hay un botiquín...

Kagome miró hacia el lugar mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente hacia el sillón y se sentaba con gran esfuerzo. La joven tomó alcohol y lo empapó en algodón, luego, dudando, se acercó más a él e Inuyasha se agachó para que lo aplicara sobre la herida. La chica se mordió el labio, la herida era más grande y profunda y aún borboteaba sangre. Pero no era una herida hecha por bala, sino que era hecha por un corte fino, el hecho probablemente por un cuchillo. De apoco, comenzó a presionar el algodón contra la herida, limpiándola y escuchando de vez en cuando leves quejidos del joven.

-Pero... la herida quedará abierta... - Se quejó Kagome.

-Sólo véndala, Kagome- Respondió Inuyasha débilmente y la joven comenzó a vendarla para aplicarle presión sobre ella cubriendo su torso. Inuyasha luego se incorporó y se tendió boca abajo sobre el sillón. - Gracias... - Dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado. Kagome se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué hacer. Lo miró unos segundos con mil preguntas en su cabeza. Pero no era la oportunidad y él estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Se arrodilló a su lado mientras lo miraba dormir.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

**Parte 8:**

El departamento se quedó en silencio mientras Kagome, preocupada, lo miraba dormir. Arrodillada a su lado, podía ver de cerca sus facciones varoniles y su cabello tan negro como el de ella, que desordenadamente caían mechones sobre su cara. La chica acercó lentamente su mano para quitarle un mechón de la frente, y luego dudó en hacerlo, pero él permanecía dormido profundamente, así que acercó nuevamente su mano, mientras sus dedos por primera vez experimentaban tan de cerca el tacto de su piel. Nuevamente su corazón comenzaba latir con violencia¿porqué él la desconcertaba tanto? El chico comenzó a jadear y Kagome retiró rápidamente la mano de su cara, pero notó que no dejaba de sudar, así que la acercó nuevamente para tocar su frente y pudo notar que tenía fiebre. Se levantó asustada mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose donde estaría la cocina para traer hielo y hacer unas compresas para bajar la temperatura. La primera opción fue equivocada, porque sus pasos la dirigieron a una amplia alcoba. Retrocedió y caminó hacia la dirección opuesta y la encontró. Del refrigerador sacó hielo y los envolvió con un mantel. Caminó presurosa hasta él nuevamente y lo puso sobre su afiebrada frente. Al contacto frío el joven comenzó a abrir lentamente los dorados ojos, viendo la cara de la chica muy cerca de la suya. Ella estaba preocupada.

-Creo que... tengo fiebre- Dijo débilmente.

-Sí... – Respondió Kagome tratando de evitar su mirada.-... sería mejor ver a un medico, la herida esta abierta.

Inuyasha sonrió.

Si conoces a alguien de suma confianza...

Ella se alejó un poco de él reteniendo la compresa fría entre sus manos y lo miró preocupada.

-No lo tengo... pero... ¿porqué tiene que ser así?

En el rostro de Inuyasha desapareció la sonrisa y la miró seriamente.

-Kagome... no sabes... qué clase de conspiración... hay en mi contra.

-¿Mi madrastra!- Preguntó ella levantándose asustada.

-No... ella no fue... - Respondió él haciéndole con la mano para que se arrodillara nuevamente a su lado.-... No sé si deba decírtelo... en todo caso... creo que fue un accidente más que nada...

-¿Porqué no me dices quien fue?- Preguntó Kagome mirándolo con desesperación lo que causó un poco de extrañeza en Inuyasha.

-Vaya... veo que ahora no aceptas una evasión... - Respondió sonriendo. Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Yo no...

-Tuve una discusión con Kikyo... que derivó en esto.

Kagome sintió una angustia terrible en su ser. ¿Él la había ido a ver? Las palabras de aquella mujer eran ciertas... no importa que tan separados estuvieran, al final siempre terminaban juntos... ¿para qué entonces la estaba usando? Sintió un poco de rabia y más que nada tristeza al confirmar que todo lo que Kikyo había dicho era cierto. ¿Porqué tendría que ser ella especial?

-A propósito... - Comenzó él chico, sin sospechar que sus palabras habían herido el corazón de la muchacha.-... me dijo que fue a verte y que te contó lo de nosotros...

-Ah, sí... no importa... - Respondió Kagome tratando de restarle importancia a ese asunto ya que aún sentía la tristeza de saber que él la había ido a ver.

El abogado sonrió.

-Se exasperó porque a pesar de decirte todo eso, dijo que tú habías permanecido como si no te importara... me criticó del porqué estaba contigo si se notaba que yo no te importaba.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero... no es que no me importas... es que ella me dijo todas esas cosas y seguramente creyó que me pondría celosa o algo así...

-Sí, lo sé, Kagome... - Respondió él con voz apagada, interrumpiéndola-... lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Kagome sentía que él la quemaba con la mirada, se levantó presurosa y lo miró apenas.

-Yo... debo regresar a mi casa.- Dijo desesperada por salir de aquel lugar.

-Es cierto... una señorita como tú no puede llegar tarde a su casa.- Dijo Inuyasha seriamente.

Ella lo miró preocupada.

-Pero... te quedarás solo...

-Estoy acostumbrado- Respondió Inuyasha tristemente.

-Vendré mañana temprano... – Dijo ella firmemente. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.- Me gustaría quedarme... pero sabes que no puedo... no dormiré tranquilla... si te sientes mal... por favor... - Caminó hasta el teléfono y lo llevó hasta su lado.-... me llamas...

-Claro...

-¿Tienes una frazada? No puedes quedarte así toda la noche.

Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido.

-Esa es mi habitación... ahí hay unas cuantas.

Kagome caminó hacia ella y luego, entre sus mano,s traía una, dejándola sobre el chico, cubriéndolo con ella.

-Debo irme... no te preocupes... me iré en un taxi, lo pediré en portería...

-Esta bien... gracias.

Kagome caminó hacia la puerta hasta escuchar nuevamente la voz del chico.

-Kagome! Llévate mis llaves. Estan en aquella mesa.- Dijo apuntando hacia la mesa que se encontraba a la entrada del departamento. Ella tomó las llaves y lo miró con preocupación.

-Volveré temprano. Adiós.- Dijo mientras salía del lugar.

-Hasta pronto... - Respondió Inuyasha en un susurro mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre el sillón.-... Sólo hasta pronto...

&&&&&&&&

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor permanecer con él, vigilando la evolución de su herida. Tenía fiebre... significa que no esta bien... ¿cómo pude dejarlo solo?- Se reprochaba la chica acostada en su cama.- Pero si me quedo fuera... mi madrastra me mata... no, debo sacarme esos malos pensamientos, va a estar bien... va a estar bien... sólo unas horas más para ir a verlo nuevamente. Sólo unas horas más.

La verdad es que esa larga noche no durmió nada porque sus sentidos estaban alertas al posible sonido del teléfono, más este nunca sonó. Cuando su madrastra se levantó, también lo hizo ella y para su extrañeza la mujer ni siquiera le preguntó dónde iba. Las cosas de vez en cuando estaban funcionando bien, Lady Kagura le estaba dando en parte la libertad de nunca había tenido, aunque siempre seguía atenta a sus pasos, parecía que le importaba bastante que su supuesta relación con el joven abogado funcionara. Estaba segura que sus planes iban a salir tal y como ella se lo había planeado. Con el corazón en la mano y pensando en un cientos de posibilidades, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y esta se abrió al instante, cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a un joven de cabellos castaños que estaba justo al lado de Inuyasha, frente al ventanal, que la miraba con sorpresa.

-Per... dón.- Fue todo lo que dijo la chica, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Oh! Pero si es... la señorita Higurashi.- Dijo Miroku con los ojos de admiración. Inuyasha percibió el entusiasmo de su compañero y le habló seriamente.

-Miroku... Ella es la señorita Kagome Higurashi. – Caminó con el torso aún desnudo hasta llegar hasta Kagome y le tomó una mano.

-Pasa Kagome... él es mi asistente, Miroku... al fin pude localizarlo.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente mientras el chico hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-A sus servicios, Señorita Higurashi. Usted es más hermosa en persona.

Kagome se ruborizó completamente mientras dirigía una mirada hacia Inuyasha.

-He estado muy preocupada... no pude dormir muy bien... - En ese momento se dio cuenta que hablaba más de la cuenta porque Inuyasha la miraba casi sin creer lo que ella esta diciendo.

-¿No pudiste dormir bien?- Repitió él impresionado. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada. Inuyasha vio de reojo como Miroku le sonreía burlonamente.

-Oye Miroku... gracias por todo... debes reemplazarme en la reunión de hoy... les dices a todos que estoy enfermo y que vuelvo en un par de días.

Miroku caminó aún sonriendo hacia la mesa de centro y tomó un maletín.

-Esta bien... ya veo que quieren estar solos.-

Inuyasha lo miró exasperado.

-Deja de ser payaso!... ¿Porqué no te comportas con más seriedad?

Miroku caminó hasta Kagome he hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Un placer haberla conocido al fin, señorita... y perdone todo lo que he dicho.

Kagome le sonrió apenas. Él era muy simpático.

-Nos vemos!- Dijo y cerró la puerta tras él. Inuyasha se acercó más a Kagome.

-Creo que debo contarte algo, Kagome.- Dijo mirándola con seriedad. Ella lo miró preocupada.

-Claro... pero dime... ¿cómo esta tu herida?

-¿La herida? Ya fue suturada, Miroku tenía una amiga enfermera quien me ha dejado por cierto, sus felicitaciones para ti Kagome... dice que hiciste un buen trabajo. – Dijo riendo.

-Ah! ... bueno... gracias... - Respondió apenas.-... pero dime... qué es lo que tienes que contarme.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta el ventanal y mirando hacia la calle comenzó a hablar.

-El asunto que tenía que hacer en Hong Kong... era de suma importancia... he descubierto... hace sólo un mes... que estoy siendo víctima de una conspiración... y que no puedo confiar en nadie...

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.- ¿Conspiración? Pero... ¿te refieres al grupo de empresarios?

Inuyasha volteó a mirarla y le sonrió débilmente.

-Esto involucra a una persona más cercana... he sido engañado, Kagome... he sido engañado por Kikyo.

-¿Kikyo?- Repitió Kagome confusa.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca me preocupé por nada, yo sólo vivía la vida como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Siempre fui un consentido y caprichoso, nunca nadie me dijo que no... – La miró de reojo como escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para Kagome-... yo... la conocí un día en una cena... fuimos presentados... creo que... congeniamos de inmediato...

Kagome podía imaginarlos juntos y aquello no le gustó.

-... peleábamos... volvíamos... era yo quien daba el primer paso... o ella, no importa... la cosa es que siempre volvíamos... hace un tiempo comencé a aburrirme de esta situación y fue ahí que me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien con ella. Llamadas por teléfono extrañas... Cuando yo contestaba la llamada era cortada y cuando ella lo hacía sólo contestaba con monosílabos. Comencé a presentir que algo andaba mal... contraté a alguien para que averiguara más de ella... y no encontró nada¿Creerás que ni siquiera esta en la base de datos nacional? Kikyo Kisuna no existe en Japón... - Miró a Kagome que lo miraba atentamente-... contraté a un retirado del servicio secreto del Japón... él encontró más pistas, las cuales lo llevaron a Hong Kong... hace poco me dijo que ella era una mujer casada y eso... como sabes... no es conveniente para mí...

-¿Casada?

-Y sin tan sólo fuera eso... creo que podría liberarme de esto.- Dijo él aproblemado.-... fuimos a Hong Kong y allá nos enteramos de algo que estaba fuera de todo alcance. Kagome, Kikyo es la esposa del vice-ministro de estado de China, Onigumo Hai. Son un matrimonio... de apariencias... pero si el gobierno Japonés se entera que soy el amante de la esposa de un ministro Chino, estaré fuera de la comisión estatal y...

-Tu carrera política estará arruinada y no podrás ser embajador... - Interrumpió Kagome tristemente.

-Exacto... yo... quería ser embajador igual que mi padre. Tendré que olvidarme de una carrera política, mi reputación estará por el suelo. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Kagome lo miró apenada.

-No sé... qué decir...

Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

-Me basta con que hayas escuchado... quise protegerme de los rumores que ella era mi amante fingiendo este noviazgo... si me veo a tu lado nadie podrá sospechar algo... pero necesito tiempo para resolver todo esto.

Kagome caminó hasta la puerta sin decir nada.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

-Sí... ya estas bien...

Inuyasha arrugó la frente preocupado.

-Estas... ¿enojada?

Kagome se detuvo justo cuando estaba dispuesta a hacer girar la perilla de la puerta. De espaldas, se mordió el labio y esperó unos segundos. Inuyasha se acercó a ella, aunque no demasiado.

-Estas enojada... dime que sucede.- Demando él serio. Ella volteó y lo miró sin expresión en su rostro.

-No es nada... no sé a que te refieres...

El muchacho levantó una ceja dudando.

-Entonces ¿porqué te vas tan pronto?

Ella no dijo nada y un incómodo silencio se produjo en la sala.

-¿Crees que soy despreciable porque dejo a mi amante por ser casada?... ¿Para huir de las responsabilidades?

Ella no respondió.

-¿Eso crees de mí?

-Creí que eras una persona buena... pero al final tú eres igual que todas las personas con las que me veo rodeada.

-¿Porqué me tratas así?

-Porque no puedo creer... que ahora que sabes que ella es casada la quieres dejar... eso es muy bajo...

Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

-Tú no entiendes... fui utilizado... esto no fue casual Kagome, todo es parte de un plan, lo sé... además... esta loca... mira lo que hizo conmigo.

Kagome le dio la espalda nuevamente y abrió la puerta.

-Tal vez ella te ame de verdad... ¿no te importa eso?

Inuyasha no respondió, Kagome, derrotada, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

&&&&&&&&

Desesperada, Kikyo entró en la gran mansión y fue directamente hasta la sala de recepción.

-Él ya sabe que soy casada!- Dijo entre lágrimas de rabia. El hombre, quien permanecía sentado en un mullido sillón, la miró sin expresión.

-Es que has sido bastante descuidada, Kikyo...

-Y no sólo eso... lo herí! Si no fuera por las noticias que no han dicho nada, significa que aún esta con vida!

-No es necesario que te manches las manos con ello, eso es para gente con menor capacidad de pensar... como Lady Kagura... lo nuestro debe ser tan sutil pero dañará más que la propia muerte... ¿y porqué lo has herido?

Kikyo habló llena de rabia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de odio.

-Porque siempre defiende a esa niñita aún sabiendo que no lo ama.

-¿Y por eso casi echas a perder nuestro plan?- Preguntó él elevando un poco la voz.

-El plan ya ha fallado- Respondió ella exasperada.

-¿Lo dices porque te descubrió?... ¿Olvidas acaso que hemos estado planeando esto hace años?... ¿Olvidas que hemos recolectado pruebas? Hay fotografías de ustedes... se las mostraremos a nuestro orgulloso abogado y veremos qué opina... y además... además... creo que ya es hora de poner en marcha lo siguiente... ¿no crees?

Kikyo lo miró sonriendo.

-Haré cualquier cosa, con el dinero que me pagas por esta misión, me iré lo suficientemente lejos y mi marido jamás me encontrará... pero no me iré sin Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&

Lady Kagura observó en silencio a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en el sillón con un libro en sus manos pero hacía más de una hora que no daba vuelta la página.

-¿Tuviste algún pleito con el abogado ese?

El tono chillón y amenazador de su voz hizo que a Kagome casi se le cayera el libro al piso. La miró asustada.

-No... sí...

-Sabes muy bien que no te conviene disgustarlo...

-Sí, Lady Kagura... - Respondió sumisa.

Kagura se recostó en el sillón y la miró apenas con una semi sonrisa.

-Pero veo que has cumplido bien con lo que te he ordenado, sé que ha estado llamándote y no has querido responderle... si te llama significa que esta prendado de ti.

Kagome la miró avergonzada pero trató de concentrar su vista nuevamente en el libro.

-Aunque no veo porqué se fijó en ti... quien sabe... - Se dijo entre dientes-... le gustan las tontitas.

Kagome se levantó enojada y caminó hacia su habitación sin ánimos de escuchar más ofensas de su madrastra.

-Antes que te retires, querida... hoy vas a acompañarme a la boda del Sr. Hatchi Setsuna...

-Pero... ¿no puede ir usted sola?

La madrastra se levantó enojada y caminó hasta su lado. Kagome sintió nuevamente que sería víctima de sus castigos, pero para su sorpresa la mujer sólo le habló exasperada.

-He dicho que me acompañarás y punto. Debes hacerlo como representante de la casa Higurashi.

La mujer volteó enseguida y dejó la habitación.

&&&&&&&&

Todos estaban felices y por supuesto como no estarlo si el matrimonio unía dos de las familias más acaudaladas del Japón. Hatchi Setsuna, hijo de uno de los miembros del consejo de empresarios se casaba con la hija de otro empresario millonario para así unir fuerzas. Kagome miraba a la pareja con cierto miedo porque ella siempre creyó que tal vez su destino no sería muy diferente al de ellos. Estar casada con otro hijo de empresarios. ¿Acaso ella, que pronto sería mayor de edad, seguiría acatando las ordenes de su madrastra hasta ese punto?

-Has sido muy cruel conmigo. – Dijo una voz ronca junto a su oído. Ella pegó un brinco y se volteó sorprendida. Frente a ella, vio a Inuyasha sonriendo como siempre, vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro.

-Ah! Me asustaste...

-Hay un obsequio que traje de Hong Kong que clama que lo abran... pero su dueña no me quiere ni ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-No creas que fue fácil conseguir una invitación... soy enemigo de los empresarios¿recuerdas?

Kagome sonrió levemente y tomó una copa de champan que el garzón le ofrecía.

-¿Estas aún enojada conmigo?

-No.

-¿De verdad?

Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres bastante persistente¿nunca te rindes?.

-Nunca.- Respondió él mirándola a los ojos. La música apenas los dejaba hablar, para sorpresa de Inuyasha, sus ojos habían visto, no muy lejos, la figura de Kikyo.-Ella esta aquí también- Dijo seriamente.

-¿Porqué no vas donde ella?- Preguntó esta vez Kagome, un poco exasperada.

Inuyasha la miró divertido. Parecía celosa.

-Quiero bailar contigo.

-No... yo no sé... - Dijo ella excusándose pero Inuyasha la arrastró hasta la pisa y allí hizo que una mano de ella se pusiera alrededor de su cuello, mientras él la enlaza firmemente por la cintura. El contacto tan cercano hizo que a Kagome casi le estallara el corazón. No le gustaban los jueguitos románticos que estaba empleando.

-Yo te guiaré- Dijo, mientras se movía lentamente y ella sólo seguía sus pasos. -Eres bastante orgullosa... - Acotó divertido al sentir que ella estaba tan tiesa como un palo.

-Me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero... – Respondió ella apenas, tratando de evitar el contacto de su insistente mirada.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó sorprendido.- No quiero convertirme en tu madrastra.

Kagome lo miró y el comentario la hizo reír, haciendo que su postura fuera más relajada.

-Oye... ya no sigas enojada conmigo... quiero que confíes en mis palabras... sé que los hechos me hacen ver como un maldito canalla pero te juro que las cosas no son así...

Kagome posó su cara en su hombro e Inuyasha sintió que su piel se erizaba.

-Eres lo único que tengo... ya no puedo estar enojada.

Inuyasha trató de analizar las palabras que se habían escapado de los labios de la chica... ¿qué significado le estaba dando ella¿Lo decía por amistad! Era lo más probable.

Entre la multitud una mirada fría y llena de odio los miraba mientras decía:

-Maldita mosca muerta...

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

**Parte 9:**

Kagome permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se sentía tan tranquila, segura y él la apretaba más contra sí que parecía que iba a dejarla sin aliento. Podía sentir la carrera loca que llevaba su corazón, pero no podía evitarlo, estar así, entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos la hacía sentir en el cielo. Y luego ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar, era como si de pronto se hubieran sumergido en una atmósfera sólo para ellos dos, y la suave música que sonaba a través del aire. Los aplausos de la gente los despertó de su ensueño romántico, y ambos, como si hubieran despertado de un hechizo se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, como si de pronto se percataran que no estaban solos, sino que en una boda y en una pista de baile.

-Fue fácil¿verdad?- Dijo Inuyasha mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

-No estuvo tan mal... - Respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa. Un comentario bastante provocativo que ella mismo se sorprendió de haberlo hecho. Inuyasha le sonrió más ampliamente mientras le entregaba una pequeña copa de champan.

-Buenas tardes... señorita Higurashi... señor Inuyasha... - Saludó una voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon y la sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros cuando vieron que la persona que estaba justo delante de ellos y saludándolos como si nada, era Naraku. Kagome instintivamente se acercó más a Inuyasha pero su rostro se ensombreció de miedo. Parecía que traía sobre ellos un aura negra de maldad. El chico se percató del temor de la muchacha y le tomó la mano con fuerza, mientras le sonreía descaradamente a Naraku, fingiendo total amabilidad.

-Señor Naraku! Tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-Lo mismo digo... es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí... esta en territorio enemigo... - Respondió el hombre sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo lo he invitado.- Interrumpió Kagome desafiante. Naraku la miró de reojo porque toda su atención estaba centrada en el joven abogado. Él era su propósito.

-Claro... - Dijo él apenas.

-Mi querida Kagome insistió en que viniera... y nunca puedo decirle que no.- Respondió Inuyasha como si se estuviera fanfarroneando de ello. Kagome quiso reír pero la presencia de aquel hombre con su mirada de hielo le provocaba escalofríos.

-Bueno... sólo quería saludarlos. Espero que disfruten la velada- Dijo el hombre fingiendo una risa a Inuyasha y luego, mirando a Kagome, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sí, claro... sólo vino a molestar- Dijo luego Inuyasha con enfado mientras se bebía de un sorbo la copa de vino blanco.

-No sé qué es lo que pretende- Murmuró Kagome más para sí misma. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

-¿No lo sabes? Pues esta más que claro, te quiere a ti!

Kagome lo miró con ojos asustados sin siquiera poder modular una palabra.

-Ya me di cuenta... todos los del comité se casan entre ellos... puede que ese también sea tu destino, Kagome- Dijo con tono de voz demasiado enojado, mientras tomaba otra copa de vino y la bebía de un sorbo.

Las duras y frías palabras del muchacho hizo que el corazón de Kagome se partiera de dolor. No pudo evitarlo.

-Eres muy duro conmigo... - Murmuró ella bajando la vista mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. Inuyasha la miró y se reprochó enseguida de su dureza.

-Lo siento... no quise decir eso...

La muchacha se soltó de su mano y se comenzó a alejar de él...

-Kagome... - Dijo él suplicante.

-Voy al tocador... - Respondió ella suavemente.

Maldición... ya no sabía ni qué estaba pasando con él, la presencia de aquel maldito bastardo le había provocado una ira terrible. Hubiera deseado golpearlo allí mismo para que dejara de acosar a Kagome. Ya conocía perfectamente las relaciones que tenían los del comité con eso de casarse entre los de su propia estirpe, por eso, su pensamiento se nubló al imaginar que Kagome no estaba lejos de seguir en lo mismo. Tampoco podía ya controlar sus impulsos. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco, loco de... ¿amor? Era desesperante estar tan cerca suyo y ni siquiera poder tocarla, besarla o abrazarla... recordarla a cada instante, en el maldito viaje a Hong Kong era lo único que podía alegrar en parte su vida, después de enterarse de toda la maraña de intrigas y mentiras en la que estaba metido. Pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en no querer juntarlos. Él la amaba... pero... ¿y ella?

Kagome mojó su rostro con la fría agua que salía del grifo. Se secó dando palmaditas con un pañuelo y luego se miró al espejo. Estaba nuevamente triste por aquellas duras palabras de Inuyasha. Y lo peor, sabía que eran ciertas ¿qué más se podía esperar de ella¿Acaso sería capaz de doblarle la mano al destino¿Tendría el coraje de hacerle frente a su madrastra? Suspiró cansada mientras arreglaba su cabello. Salió del tocador y vio a Inuyasha que se dirigía hacia el balcón bebiendo una nueva copa de vino. Caminó nuevamente hacia él pero de pronto se vio interceptada por una exuberante figura femenina.

-Kagome, hola.- Saludó ella con una media sonrisa.

Kagome miró con sorpresa a su interlocutora.

-Señorita Kikyo... - Dijo seriamente. La verdad es que no le gustaba la mirada fría que ella siempre tenía.

-Qué sorpresa... ¿sabes? Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo casi solícitamente, mientras la chica la miraba con un poco de sorpresa. ¿Estaba siendo amable con ella?

-Si es para decirme que usted e Inuyasha... - Dijo Kagome un poco exasperada mientras intentaba caminar, pero ella la detuvo.

-No, nada de eso- Sonrió.

Kagome se detuvo mientras la miraba sin entender. Kikyo la miró sonriente.

-¿Porqué no me acompañas hasta la terraza? No pasará nada... podemos sentarnos y conversar un poco.

Kagome la miró unos instantes dudando un poco de su ofrecimiento. Es verdad, le temía un poco a la mujer pero qué podría hacerle si el lugar estaba atestado de gente. Ella miró hacia fuera y vio que las mesas de la terraza estaban en su mayoría ocupadas. Sonrió tranquilamente mientras se fueron caminando hacia ellas.

Los minutos pasaron e Inuyasha se preguntó si en verdad Kagome se había vuelto a enojar con él y lo había dejado plantado. Un poco mareado por tantas copas caminó hasta el pasillo y se detuvo fuera de la habitación que tenía un pequeño letrero en el que decía: _Ladies_. Esperó afirmado en la pared y mirando cada unas de las personas que entraban y salían del tocador. Miró el reloj y exasperado, dio unos pequeños golpecitos a la puerta:

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó apenas tratando de no parecer tan descortés al llamar al tocador de damas. En unos segundos apareció una mujer de edad que lo miró con exasperación.

-¿Desea algo, jovencito?- Interrogó mirándolo con severidad. Inuyasha le sonrió levemente.

-Disculpe, madam... es que... mi novia entró hace bastante rato y estoy preocupado...

-Aquí sólo esta mi hija y yo.- Respondió ella secamente, mientras cerraba la puerta con violencia casi pegándole en las narices.

Inuyasha caminó con las manos en los bolsillos mientras su cabeza trataba de analizar qué era lo que había sucedido con Kagome. Pasó frente a un cuarto que en ese momento la puerta estaba semi abierta y vio a Lady Kagura con varios hombres pertenecientes a la comisión de empresarios hablando del inevitable tema de la nueva ley de protección hacia los trabajadores. Siguió caminando ya casi derrotado imaginando que tal vez Kagome se había marchado a su casa cuando justo escuchó muchas risas que provenían de la terraza. Extrañado, caminó hasta ver con sorpresa que en una de las mesas estaban Kagome y Kikyo juntas, riendo, que sobre la mesa había muchas copas y botellas de vino y que Kikyo en ese momento llenaba una nueva copa mientras se la daba a Kagome que la recibía gustosa mientras la bebía. Todos ya comenzaban a murmurar y mirar con bastante incomodidad a Kagome que reía sin parar. El abogado caminó presuroso hasta ella y le quitó la copa de los labios.

-Es suficiente- Dijo seriamente, mientras la obligaba levantarse, pero Kagome estaba tan mareada que sus rodillas cedieron y quedó sentada nuevamente.

-Ay, Inuyasha... ¿porqué no dejas a la joven divertirse?- Preguntó Kikyo con una semi sonrisa.

-No! Kagome... pero mira como estas... – Dijo preocupado mientras ella solo reía.- Kagome... escúchame... escúchame- Le costó tener la atención de la chica que luego lo miró seria.

-¿Siiii?- Preguntó ella sonriente.

-Vamos... - Dijo él mientras la levantaba nuevamente y ella se apoyaba a su costado.

-¿Porqué no las dejas? Mira... todos quieren ver a tu novia... - Dijo Kikyo levantándose con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Quiero divertirme, Inuyasha... - Respondió Kagome tratando de soltarse de él, pero Inuyasha la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Escucha Kagome... vas a provocar un escándalo... tú no quieres esto... tu madrastra... - Dijo mientras la miraba seriamente pero ella solo sonreía, parecía no escucharle.

-Déjame... - Respondió exasperada tratando de soltarse nuevamente y la gente ya se habían percatado, en su mayoría, del espectáculo.

-Parece que tu noviecita no es tan inocente que digamos... mira... sonríe para los periódicos.- Dijo Kikyo maquiavélicamente.

Inuyasha la miró con odio y luego sujetó a Kagome lo mejor que pudo por la cintura, mientras ella apenas caminaba. La llevó hasta las afueras y buscó a su chofer que estaba entre los demás lujosos autos del estacionamiento. Le hizo una seña y este al instante ya estaba con el auto en las afueras de la propiedad. Inuyasha introdujo a Kagome y luego él se sentó a su lado.

-¿A su departamento señor?- Preguntó el chofer mientras miraba a Kagome que se tumbaba en el asiento.

-Sí.- Respondió él mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cara a la chica.

-Kagome... Kagome...

-Inuyasha... - Murmuró ella apenas.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo?- Preguntó él reprochándole. Kagome lo miraba sin entender.

-Mi... madrastra va a matarme... ¿verdad?- Dijo Kagome hundiéndose más en el asiento con una pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha la miró sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron al edificio "Kaze", tuvo que llevarla en brazos porque ella se había quedado dormida. La acostó en el sillón, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa. Caminó hasta la cocina y luego de unos minutos traía una taza de café caliente, que puso sobre la mesita de centro, mientras le daba golpecitos en la cara a la chica.

-Kagome... Kagome... despierta.

-¿Um?- Murmuró ella apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Toma, bebe un poco de café...

-No quiero... - Respondió como una niña, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Kagome...

-Déjame...

-Pero... qué caprichosa eres!- Regañó entre dientes, mientras la obligaba a sentarse en el sillón.

-Mmmm... quiero mojarme la cara- Dijo ella levantándose como si nada y mirando a Inuyasha.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó él turbado por su insistente mirada.

-El baño... ¿Dónde esta el baño?

El chico exhaló un suspiro mientras la conducía al baño que se encontraba en su alcoba. Ella apenas entró cerró la puerta tan fuerte casi dándole en sus narices.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Noooooo

Inuyasha estaba atento ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera sucederle. Ella estaba ebria, podía caerse o tener algún accidente en el baño. De pronto escuchó un pequeño grito y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de golpe para ver a Kagome toda mojada.

-Pero... ¿qué te pasó?

-Me empapé demasiado... lo siento... - Respondió casi riendo.

-Es muy tarde Kagome... y estas toda mojada... vas a enfermarte.

-Quiero dormir... - Interrumpió ella afirmándose en su pecho.

-Oye... Kagome... mejor será que te cambies... te vas a enfermar...

-Claro- Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano hasta la espalda y se deslizaba el cierre del vestido.

-Espera!- Interrumpió él confuso, mientras caminaba con los puños cerrados y sacaba de su closet una camisa. - Ponte esto...

Luego la dejó en la habitación, mientras él se iba pronto a la cocina a prepararse una buena taza de café cargado. Sentía que de un momento a otro todo el control que tenía iba a perderse por verla así, tan expuesta y tan vulnerable. Per o él era un caballero, no iba a aprovecharse de la situación, por mucho que sus instintos lo estuvieran volviendo loco. Minutos más tarde caminó lentamente hasta su alcoba y vio a Kagome acostada en la cama y mirando a su alrededor.

-Será mejor que duermas Kagome... así cuando despiertes, podré llevarte a tu casa.

El chico caminó hasta su lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Sí... debo regresar a mi casa... antes que se entere Lady Kagura... - Respondió ella casi cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes... la vi muy ocupada... todavía es temprano Kagome... prometo que iré a dejarte en un par de horas más... tus sirvientes... ¿son de confianza?

-No! Ellos son pagados por ella... me vigilan... y si me ven así... se lo dirán... - Respondió mientras se ponía de costado en la cama para mirarlo mejor.

-Bueno... entonces... tendremos que entrar a escondidas a tu propia casa.- Murmuró Inuyasha pensativo.

-Me gustan tus ojos.- Dijo ella de pronto, haciendo que Inuyasha la mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó casi sin poder creer lo que ella estaba diciendo. La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Son como los de él...

-¿Él?- Repitió Inuyasha con confusión.

-Sesshoumaru... - Respondió sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Sesshoumaru?... ¿Sesshoumaru?- Dijo impresionado con tono de voz indignado.

-Sí... Sesshoumaru... tu primo...

-Y.. ¿Cómo lo conoces?- Preguntó.

-Cuando era niña... y tú me molestabas... él me defendió... – Respondió mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida. Inuyasha sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia mientras se sentía enojado. Con que Sesshoumaru, ella conocía a ese tipo.

Varias horas más tarde sentado en el sillón tratando de concentrarse en alguna estúpida película y luego de varias tazas de café cargado fue a despertarla mientras ella se incorporaba, confundida, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Arggg. Pero... porqué me duele la cabeza!- Dijo adolorida, mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

-Ya ves, lo que sucede por beber tanto- Respondió él reprochándole.- Debes vestirte, volveremos a tu casa. Tu vestido ya esta seco, póntelo.- Acotó con cierta frialdad, mientras tiraba el vestido en la cama. Kagome lo miró confusa pero no dijo nada. Inuyasha salió de la habitación y se puso la chaqueta nuevamente, mientras buscaba las llaves del departamento.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó saliendo del cuarto y mirándolo preocupada.

-Las 3:30.- Respondió secamente. La chica lo miró sin decir nada. -Vamos...

-Dios!

Inuyasha volteó de pronto y la miró con confusión.

-¿Que sucede?

-Mi collar... la perla de shikon!- Dijo ella asustada, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-La buscaré... lo prometo... pero ahora vamos a casa antes que se entere tu madrastra.- La tomó de la mano mientras dejaban la habitación.

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Parte 10:**

Inuyasha bajó primero de la limosina y esta vez al fin pudo abrirle la puerta del auto, tomándole una mano mientras ella bajaba apenas tambaleándose.

-Maldición... - Dijo entre dientes ella lo que provocó en el chico una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, después de estar tanto rato enojado.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba la mansión y Kagome se acercaba a la reja.

-Espera... - Dijo ella bien bajo, mientras miraba a su alrededor y tomaba luego un pequeño alambre enredado entre la reja. Lo introdujo en la cerradura y luego de unos instantes esta se abrió, emitiendo un pequeño chirrido. Ella volteó para ver a Inuyasha con una sonrisa triunfal, la cual nuestro muchacho también le respondió. Kagome entró pero aún mantenía la reja abierta.

-Gracias... – Dijo ella mirándolo agradecida e Inuyasha no dijo nada. Ella sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a su cara para depositar un leve pero cálido beso en su mejilla. Luego cerró la reja y se marchó presurosa.

Inuyasha permaneció parado hasta que ella entró a la mansión, luego caminó hasta la limosina y se introdujo en ella.

-¿A su departamento, Señor?

-A dónde más... - Respondió en un suspiro.

&&&&&&&&

-Lady Kagura se levantó hace como dos horas y dijo que estaría todo el día fuera... fue al Spa- Dijo la cocinera mientras Kagome se servía un jugo de naranja en la cocina.

-¿Al spa?

-Ya sabe como es ella, se desconectará del mundo por hoy... llegó un poco tarde y de seguro va a recuperar fuerzas.

-Claro... - Dijo Kagome entre dientes.

-¿Y usted va a salir?

-Sí... tengo que ir a.. un lugar...- Respondió ella mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa y se retiraba de la cocina.

El día estaba extraño. Hacía un calor insoportable pero estaba bastante nublado. Kagome se hizo una coleta alta y vistió jeans claros y blusa celeste de mangas cortas. Pidió un taxi que llegó en unos minutos y se dirigió al departamento que ya conocía perfectamente bien. Estaba nerviosa, la perdida de su adorado collar la tenía desesperada. Rogaba al cielo para que este estuviera en el departamento de Inuyasha y si no estaba ahí tendría que esperar a que la llamaran de casa de los Setsuna para que se lo devolvieran. Llamó a la puerta y esta, luego de una larga pausa, se abrió, viendo a Inuyasha con unas pequeñas ojeras oscuras bajo sus dorados ojos. A Kagome eso la preocupó un poco, trató de sonreír sin embargo, para no molestar al chico.

-Hola!... lo siento... tal vez vine muy temprano... es que... mi collar... - Dijo ella excusándose y un poco intimidada al ver a Inuyasha mirándola tan serio. Es verdad, desde anoche se estaba comportando hasta frío, y eso le dolía bastante.

-Claro... pasa... - Dijo él sin muchas ganas dejando entrar a la chica que apenas se atrevía a caminar ante tanta desatención de él.

"Tal vez no debí molestarlo... debe estar cansado... ¿estará cansado que yo lo moleste a cada momento?... ¿Seré ya un estorbo para él?" No podía dejar de pensar en eso, dadas las circunstancias, parecía que en verdad estaba molestando a Inuyasha.

-En la cama no está... el baño tampoco... en el sillón... no la encontré... creo que aquí no se te perdió Kagome- Dijo él mientras bebía una taza de café. Kagome lo miró con tristeza, sus esperanzas se veían rotas con su querido collar y ahora el miedo y la angustia se acrecentaba más en su ser.

-Dios!- Respondió angustiada, mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de pensar qué iba a hacer ahora. Inuyasha la miró seriamente.

-¿Cómo conoces a Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó de pronto mirándola con insistencia. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y la dureza de su mirada hizo que le temblara la voz.

-Bueno... yo... era muy pequeña... en la fiesta... igual que a ti... - Respondió al final tratando de reír pero Inuyasha parecía disgustado.

-¿No lo has vuelto a ver?- Preguntó él mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café pero mirándola de reojo, ella no sabía que su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho esperando una buena respuesta.

-¿Verlo?- Repitió ella sorprendida.- Claro que no... sólo esa vez...

Inuyasha no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios mientras bebía el café. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tuviste problemas con tu madrastra?

-No la he visto... me dijeron que iba a estar fuera todo el día... - Respondió sintiéndose bastante incómoda ante el interrogatorio.

-Bien. – Dijo él secamente, mientras le daba la espalda y entraba al dormitorio. Kagome, desilusionada ante su fría actitud, se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero nuevamente escuchó la voz de Inuyasha, que había vuelto a la sala.

-¿Sabes? Fuiste muy descuidada ayer.- Dijo reprochándole.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida sin decir nada.

-¿Porqué estabas con Kikyo?

-Ella... quería hablar conmigo.- Respondió apenas, sintiéndose bastante intimidada.

-No tienes que hablar con ella... no lo vuelvas a hacer- Dijo seriamente. Kagome lo miró y luego su expresión era de disgusto. ¿La estaba sermoneando?... ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía a diario su madrastra?

-No me digas lo que debo hacer... - Dijo ella entre dientes, bajando la mirada.

Inuyasha la miró confuso.

-Lo digo por tu bien... ella quiere destruirme Kagome... también quiere hacerlo contigo¿no te das cuenta?

Kagome lo miró exasperada.

-Estas siendo demasiado paranoico.- Respondió mirándolo enojada.

-¿Paranoico?... ¿Paranoico?... ¿Lo dice la chica que entró a mi departamento con una bomba para matarme?

Kagome abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Se sintió más enojada aún. Volteó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Yo nunca quise matarte... ni siquiera lo intenté... - Dijo casi quebrándose la voz. En ese instante todo comenzó a moverse mientras Kagome, desconcertada, miraba a su alrededor y veía que las lámparas y cuadros se balanceaban y luego los objetos comenzaban a caer. Inuyasha caminó presuroso hasta ella que permanecía estática y la tomó de una muñeca firmemente mientras se colocaban en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y la sujetaba contra la pared.

-Es un temblor... - Dijo Inuyasha, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y ella hundía su cara en su pecho, al tiempo que sus manos se agarraban con desesperación de las mangas de la blusa del muchacho. – Tranquila... tranquila...

Kagome estaba desesperada, estar en el piso 30 de una torre no era el mejor lugar para soportar un gran temblor... Ella levantó un poco la vista y aún las cosas caían de los estantes... se aferró más mientras él la afirmaba más contra la pared, con sus cuerpos tan unidos pero que a ninguno de los dos les importó tanta cercanía. Poco a poco todo comenzó a volver a la calma, mientras Inuyasha miraba a su alrededor y ya todo se tranquilizó. Bajó la vista para ver sólo el cabello de Kagome alborotado y su cara asustada aún entre su pecho. Acarició su cabeza mientras le hablaba al oído tiernamente.

-Ya pasó... tranquila... tranquila...

La chica agradeció en silencio al cielo porque todo ya había terminado, mientras levantaba la cabeza lentamente sin intenciones de soltarse del muchacho, que la miraba con los ojos demasiado brillosos y acariciaba su cara.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó él.

Ella lo miró fijamente sintiendo que la cercanía de sus cuerpos le provocaba un pequeño hormigueo en el cuerpo y su corazón comenzó latir con violencia, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. Inuyasha sintió como el corazón de ella latía y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Observó sus labios, tiernos y carnosos y acercó su cara rozándola suavemente, mientras ella se quedaba estática y respiraba agitadamente.

-Quiero besarte... pero si lo hago... tal vez te perderé... - Dijo Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados y Kagome sentía el calor de sus palabras emanadas de su boca, contra su cara. La chica creyó que el corazón iba a estallar. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y ella sonrió apenas. Entonces, como si fuera una invitación sin palabras, ella cerró los ojos. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y luego una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, y primero, como una caricia, los besó suavemente, mientras Kagome se aferraba más a él. Rozaba lentamente sus delicados labios mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Había esperado tanto por ese momento y ahora su deseo se veía cumplido. Subió una mano hasta su cuello y la acercó más a él, al tiempo que la incitaba a abrir la boca y besarla más apasionadamente. Kagome sentía que sus labios eran fuego, y apenas podía moverlos, sólo dejaba que él la guiara, porque al fin y al cabo, no sabía como hacerlo. Con sorpresa sintió de pronto su cálida lengua en su boca mientras acercaba más su cara a la de él y ella al fin pudo mover sus labios, respondió a cada caricia emanada de su ser, aferrándose con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras sentía que el mundo ya no importaba nada y el tiempo se detenía. Sus manos, desesperadas, se fueron aflojando de las mangas y las llevó hasta su cuello varonil, donde las enrolló y se puso en punta para ser besada más cómodamente. Escuchó sus propios suspiros ahogados en su garganta, mientras él la besaba cada vez más, casi con desesperación. De pronto se alejó de ella y la miró sonriendo.

-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado... - Dijo en un susurro, mientras ponía su cabeza en el cuello de ella y le daba pequeños besos. Ella sonrió satisfecha sintiendo que apenas podía sostener sus piernas. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la devoción que él le daba, después de tanto tiempo volvió a ser completamente feliz, y ya no importaba lo demás. Él se incorporó nuevamente mientras la miraba con insistencia.-Me tienes loco...

-¿Loco?- Repitió sorprendida, mientras apartaba un mechón del chico de su frente.

-Loco... – Afirmó él nuevamente, mientras volvía a mirar sus rosados labios y los besaba nuevamente con desesperación. Los minutos pasaron y sólo se separaban para retomar aire a sus pulmones.

-Creo... que... es mejor que salgamos de aquí... - Dijo ella entre beso y beso.

-¿Salir?- Repitió él casi en un gruñido sin dejar de besarla.

-Mmmm... me dan miedo... los temblores...

Inuyasha sonrió entre sus labios mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba preocupado.

-¿De verdad?

-Estamos en el piso 30... estoy aterrada.- Dijo ella sonriendo. Inuyasha la miró divertido mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Entonces... salgamos de aquí... ¿dónde quieres ir? Lo que tú digas yo lo haré- Dijo poniéndose una mano en su corazón y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Al mar?- Preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-¿Al mar? Claro que sí... hoy es domingo y no tengo chofer... conozco un lugar que te gustará... - Dijo riendo.

-Gracias... – Respondió agradecida.

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Parte 11:**

Sobre sus suaves y cuidadas manos, la mujer sostenía una perla de color rosa pálido engarzada en una especie de pequeña corona de oro que la sostenía junto con la finísima cadena. La miró a contraluz inspeccionándola con interés mientras una semi sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Muy bonita... - Dijo entre dientes. Pero su rostro cambió al recordar a la dueña de aquella preciosa joya y sus manos se crisparon de rabia y la cubrió con su mano fuertemente.

-Esta perla va a ser una pieza importante en mi plan... no fallaré esta vez.- Acotó con voz firme, mientras se dirigía hacia el tocador y colocaba la perla en un pequeño cofre.

Fue interrumpida con pequeños golpes en su puerta.

-Señorita Kikyo... la buscan... - Dijo la sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta. Kikyo caminó hasta ella y la abrió, mirando sin expresión a la mujer.

-¿Quién?

-Dice llamarse Kanna...

Kikyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Iré a verla.- Respondió secamente, cerrando la puerta de la alcoba y bajando las escaleras.

En la sala de la lujosa mansión, vio a una mujer joven de cabellos claros y ojos inexpresivos.

-Señorita Kikyo.- Dijo levantándose de su asiento, mientras Kikyo pasaba por su lado mirándola de arriba abajo y sentándose finalmente frente a ella.

-Puede sentarse.

La mujer se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a hablar.

-He venido... porque él me ha dicho que tenía que hablar con usted... debe decirme algunas características para encontrar lo que esta buscando. Se necesita tiempo para encontrar al perfecto.

-Lo sé... aunque... no me gusta mucho esto porque es un arma de doble filo para mí... sin embargo... estoy de acuerdo con usted... debe encontrar al perfecto, para que no haya dudas.- Acotó Kikyo mientras se recostaba en el sillón, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

&&&&&&&&

Desde lo alto se divisaba la espectacular vista del océano, las olas chocaban incansablemente sobre las rocas mientras Kagome las miraba con alegría desde donde estaba. Estiró los brazos en señal de libertad y respiró profundamente la brisa marina. Su corazón palpitaba locamente, sentía que era libre, que finalmente las cadenas que la aprisionaban se aflojaban de sus muñecas y era libre. Sonrió ampliamente y volteó para mirar al joven que la observaba tiernamente sentado sobre la parte delantera del auto rojo.

-Este lugar huele a libertad- Dijo Kagome avanzando hacia él mientras se llevaba una mano al elástico de la coleta y lo tiraba de sus cabellos, dejando que estos cayeran sobre su espalda. Inuyasha estiró el brazo y agarró una mano de ella y con un pequeño movimiento la hizo acercarse a él mientras reía alegremente.

-Sí.- Respondió, mientras acercaba sus labios a la cálida frente de ella. Kagome se aferró a su cintura mientras cerraba los ojos. Nunca había experimentado tanto cariño por parte de un hombre, al menos esta clase de afecto. Todo era nuevo, desconocido y locamente agradable.

-Qué ironía... - Dijo ella sonriendo mientras abría los ojos y se separaba de él. Inuyasha la miró intrigado.

-¿Ironía?- Repitió levantando una ceja.

Kagome puso su cabeza en su pecho mientras hablaba suavemente.

-Te odiaba cuando era una niña... hiciste un pequeño infierno de mí ese día en tu cumpleaños.

El abogado contuvo el aliento mientras en su cabeza se formaba aquellos recuerdos ya tan lejanos.

-Bueno... es que... creo que... me disgustó que en mi primera fiesta en la que ya no había payasos trajeran a una pequeña niñita.

Kagome rió a carcajadas mientras a su mente se venían nuevamente aquellas escenas de su infancia.

-Lo único que ahora me preocupa… es la perla de Shikon.- Dijo ella en un susurro, mientras alzaba los brazos y los enrollaba en su cuello.

-Tranquila… la encontraremos… no te preocupes por eso.- Dijo él suavemente, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Inuyasha…

El abogado la separó de él para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Tu sabes los planes de mi madrastra…- Dijo Kagome tristemente.

-Claro…

-¿No te da miedo?- Preguntó asustada.

-A ella… no… le temo más a… Kikyo.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

-¿Kikyo?

-Pues sí- Respondió él sonriendo.- Sé que lo que intenta tu madrastra lo quiere lograr a costa de ti.

Kagome levantó una ceja y lo miró seria.

-¿Crees que puedo contrariarla?

-Claro que sí… ya lo has demostrado antes… por algo aún estoy vivo.- Respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Entonces… ¿tú confías en mí?

Inuyasha la miró tiernamente mientras acercaba su mano a su cara y acariciaba su sonrosada mejilla.

-Claro. Sin duda.

-Sólo espero ser fuerte.- Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio sin dejar de pensar en las posibles consecuencias que podría adoptar su madrastra el día que contradijera una orden.- Qué tan malo puede ser…- Acotó casi para sí misma, ya que había soportado por años los castigos que ella le proporcionaba.

-Ya no te preocupes… yo estoy contigo.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba en los labios.

Y se quedaron allí quietos los dos, ella abrazada a su cuello buscando instintivamente la protección que siempre buscó y él aferrándose a su cintura tan fuerte como si no quisiera que jamás se le escapase. La tarde pasó lenta y tranquilamente y a lo lejos sólo se escuchaba el ruido del mar chocando contra las olas.

-Creo que es hora de regresar... tengo frío – Dijo ella finalmente, mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos, esos dorados ojos la miraban de una manera que jamás había visto. Eran tan cristalinos, brillantes y su mirada hacía que se estremeciera. Sonrió para si misma mientras intentaba sacar de su cabeza el último pensamiento. Inuyasha sacó de la parte trasera del auto una chaqueta de su traje y se acercó a Kagome poniéndosela sobre los hombros y luego la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Sabes?… cada vez que te vas… me siento demasiado solo.

La sinceridad del muchacho la entristeció un poco.

-Pero… nos veremos cuando quieras... - Respondió la chica tratando de complacerlo.

-Quiero que vayas mañana a mi oficina… necesito entregarte algo.

-¿A tu oficina?- Repitió ella sorprendida.

-Edifico del ministerio. Vas a ir¿verdad?

-Claro… por supuesto.

&&&&&&&&

-Un día de estos…- Dijo Inuyasha cuando ella abrió la reja de la mansión.

-Un día de estos…- Repitió ella sonriendo, esperando que él completase la frase. Inuyasha la miró tristemente y movió la cabeza.

-Nada…

Kagome lo miró intrigada pero finalmente sonrió levemente.

El chico se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura mientras su boca buscaba de sus labios dulces que cada vez se volvían más experto en besar, acariciándolos suavemente al principio y desesperadamente después, no podía evitarlo, ella lo volvía loco y el tener que separarse de ella cada día se volvía en una tortura que se acrecentaba demasiado. Qué estaba pasando con él! La necesitaba irremediablemente, aunque ella pareciera una chica débil y vulnerable, parecía que había algo escondido en su alma tan fuerte que lo atraía irremediablemente. Y un día de estos... no permitiría que la noche la apartara más de su lado...

&&&&&&&&

Lady Kagura se sentó lentamente en la mesa mientras se llevaba a los labios una taza de café caliente a sus labios. Habían dos periódicos sobre la mesa y ella tomó uno, mientras lo hojeaba despreocupadamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio una fotografía junto con unos sarcásticos comentarios que no le gustaron para nada. Frunció el ceño enojada mientras sentía que la rabia y la vergüenza la embargaban totalmente. Se levantó de súbito de la mesa y subió rápidamente hacia las escaleras mientras murmuraba con ira algunas palabras.

-Niñita imprudente...

Abrió la puerta de golpe y Kagome la miró atónita desde la silla del escritorio. Lady Kagura se acercó roja de furia hacia ella e intentó golpear la mejilla de la chica pero no contaba con que ella se levantara de pronto y esquivara la bofetada.

-Pero... - Kagura se quedó con la mano estirada mientras veía casi con la boca abierta la mirada de la chica. Se mordió el labio más disgustada aún y puso frente a la cara de Kagome el periódico.

-Mírate estúpida... tenías que echarlo todo a perder.

Kagome miró apenas la fotografía y claro, ésta la mostraba a ella forzando con Inuyasha cuando este la quería separar de Kikyo.

-Estabas ebria. Ebria... pero ¿qué diablos tienes en la cabeza!

Kagome la miró con seriedad pero no pronuncio una palabra.

-¿Te das cuenta de la vergüenza que me harás pasar!... ¿Crees que seremos respetados si tú te comportas de esta manera!- Se acercó más furiosa aún por el silencio de la chica y sujetó con fuerzas sus muñecas.

-Escúchame bien... no quiero más escándalos! Si me fallas una vez más... una vez más... te juro que te arrepentirás!

Kagome respiró agitadamente pero se mantuvo firme en su actitud. Lady Kagura la miró por última vez mientras soltaba sus muñecas y se retiraba de la habitación con un portazo.

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12

**Parte 12:**

Kagome miró el alto rascacielos de las oficinas del ministerio. Caminó a paso firme hasta la recepción donde una mujer joven le señaló las oficinas del abogado Inuyasha. La secretaria que estaba afuera de su oficina la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes... mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

La secretaria, una joven de largos cabellos castaños sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba de súbito de su asiento.

-Oh! Es usted!... claro... lo llevaré con él.- Dijo feliz y dando tres pequeños golpes en la puerta la abrió y la introdujo en una espaciosa oficina en donde dos hombres se le quedaron mirando, y uno de ellos sonreía ampliamente.

-Aquí esta la señorita- Dijo la secretaria a Inuyasha.

-Muchas gracias, Sango.- Respondió el abogado mientras se acercaba a Kagome y besaba su mano. – Creí que no vendrías.

-No pude venir antes... - Dijo ella en voz baja mirándolo asustada y luego miró a Miroku que le sonreía feliz.- Buenas tardes.- Saludó haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

-Muy buenas tardes señorita.- Respondió Miroku mientras se acercaba a la puerta y luego mirando a Inuyasha.- Bueno... nos vemos después... hasta luego señorita Higurashi... Sango, querida... necesito pedirte un favor.

La chica lo miró malhumorada mientras salía de la habitación, seguida por Miroku.

Inuyasha tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta el cómodo asiento de su escritorio. Kagome sonrió.

-Vaya... se siente bien ser el jefe.- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

El abogado se afirmó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba tiernamente.

-¿Tuviste algún problema?- Dijo luego preocupado. Kagome tomó nerviosamente una fina lapicera y comenzó a juguetear con ella con sus dedos, y sin mirarlo le habló.

-Bueno... problema... no... ¿leíste el periódico?... creo que tus precauciones no sirvieron de nada porque... mi madrastra se enteró de que me emborraché en la fiesta.- Respondió luego mirándolo y tratando de sonreír un poco. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Te hizo algo?... ¿Te lastimó?- Preguntó mientras se incorporaba hacia ella.

Kagome sonrió más ampliamente y lo miró con confianza.

-Claro que no. Intentó abofetearme pero esta vez no se lo permití.

Inuyasha la miró seriamente y luego su rostro de tensión cambió ya más relajado.

-De... ¿verdad?- Preguntó incrédulo mirando a la chica y ella afirmó con su cabeza.

-Sí.- Respondió feliz.

Inuyasha acercó su mano hasta su mejilla y se la acarició suavemente.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo con voz ronca. Kagome se sonrojó un poco y luego se levantó de la silla mirando la oficina.

-Con que es aquí donde trabajas. Es muy bonita... – Luego se acercó a las grandes ventanas-... pero qué afición tuya a las alturas, Inuyasha!

El muchacho rió a carcajadas mientras se aproximaba hacia ella y abrazándola por detrás comenzó a darles pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Hueles... muy... bien... - Dijo entre beso y beso mientras ella sentía que la piel comenzaba a erizarse. Sonrió tratando de tranquilizar su loco corazón.

-Y... para qué querías... que viniera...- Preguntó apenas tratando de no perder la razón con tantos besos.

Inuyasha se apartó un poco y la volteó.

-Ah! Es el obsequio que te traje de Hong Kong.

-¿Obsequio?

El muchacho caminó hasta un gran librero y sacó de uno de los cajones un paquete rectangular de color blanco con un lazo dorado, dejándolo frente a Kagome, encima de la mesa del escritorio.

-En dos semanas más... el primer ministro dará una cena de Navidad... quiero que vengas conmigo. Y ojalá puedas usar esto.

Kagome lo miró sin entender.

-Ábrelo.- Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

La chica desató el lazo dorado y luego, lentamente abrió la caja, de ella, una prenda de vestuario color turquesa con pequeñas flores doradas. Miró a Inuyasha seriamente y luego sacó la prenda de la caja. Era un vestido chino.

-Pero... qué hermoso.- Dijo Kagome mientras lo admiraba fascinada. Se acercó a su mejilla y la besó.- Gracias.- Luego se lo acercó a su cuerpo. - es muy suave.

-Es de seda- Respondió Inuyasha sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&

-Mi querida Sango... quiero que vayas conmigo... es una cena de parejas y yo... no puedo llegar solo... además Inuyasha irá con la señorita Kagome ¿crees que me gustará estobarles?- Dijo suplicante mientras Sango escribía rápidamente y miraba con atención la pantalla del computador.- ¿no me contestas?... por favor... - Suplicó. La chica exasperada dejó de escribir mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Y porqué no vas con una de tus amiguitas?

-Este... - Dijo tratando de pensar en una buena excusa.

-Me lo pides sólo porqué soy la más disponible¿verdad?- Preguntó enojada mientras volvía a escribir.

-No... claro que no... te lo pido... porque... porque... esta cena es especial y no hay otra mejor que tú... ya sabes... será Navidad y...

Sango lo miró nuevamente con cara de sorpresa mientras trataba de creer en sus palabras. Parecía sincero, después de todo... y bueno... pasar la noche de Navidad sola tampoco era un agradable panorama... divertirse por unas horas en aquella cena no era mala idea. Y si el pervertido asistente intentaba sobrepasarse ya sabía ella como detenerlo. Sonrió levemente y le habló con voz segura.

-Esta bien... iré contigo. Pero sólo seré tu acompañante. Nada más ¿te quedó claro?

Miroku suspiró aliviado y en un acto espontáneo se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

-Todo lo que tú digas.- Respondió feliz, mientras se alejaba de ella. Sango, un poco perturbada por el inesperado beso, llevó la mano a su mejilla sintiendo aún los húmedos labios del chico.

&&&&&&&&

-Buenas tardes, Lady Kagura.- Saludó la mujer sonriendo, mientras estiraba la mano la cual Kagura miró extrañadamente.

-Señorita Kikyo... qué... sorpresa.- Dijo la mujer un poco perturbada.- Siéntese por favor.

Kikyo se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a hablar.

-Debe estar sorprendida de mi visita... pero no es la primera vez que vengo a su casa.

-¿No?- Dijo Kagura levantando una ceja.

-He venido antes... para hablar con su hijastra... de un asunto sumamente delicado... pero ella no quiso hacerme caso es por eso... que me vi en la obligación de hablar con usted... tengo entendido que es su tutora.

-Sí, Kagome es menor de edad aún y esta bajo mis cuidados.- Respondió seriamente pero aún confundida, sin saber a donde la estaba llevando la conversación.

-¿Esta ella en este momento? Su hijastra...

-No... ha salido hace algunas horas y aún no regresa.

-Pero ya anocheció... ¿sabe usted dónde esta ahora?- Preguntó cínicamente.

-Me imagino que con el abogado Inuyasha.

-¿Si?- Dijo Kikyo tratando de contener la rabia que florecía en su ser.

-Dígame, señorita Kikyo... ¿a qué viene este interrogatorio?.- Preguntó Kagura exasperada.

Kikyo se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó en el sillón, mirándola fijamente y con seriedad comenzó a hablar.

-Yo... vine a hablar con su hijastra anteriormente para decirle que... Inuyasha la estaba utilizando y que ella es sólo una más de sus... ya sabe... amigas... y que yo soy la que siempre esta a su lado... no me gusta decir esto pero... Inuyasha sólo utiliza a las mujeres para acostarse con ella... es sólo una diversión para él.

Kagura arrugó la frente confundida.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-¿Lo duda acaso con la fama que él tiene?- Preguntó Kikyo seriamente.

-Y usted... qué rol juega en esto.

-Soy su novia oficial... he soportado mucho sus pequeños escandalillos, pero vine aquí con usted porque ella, se supone, es una muchacha decente.

-Pero... ellos son novios!- Respondió Kagura confundida.

-Novios... una palabra formal para poder hacer las cosas más libremente. Escúcheme... usted es una mujer de excelente reputación y su hijastra también... bueno, sé que él jamás llegará a concretar algo con ella porque no es así... la arruinará... y creo que ya lo ha hecho... supongo que deseará que ella contraiga matrimonio con alguien del consejo de empresarios¿verdad?

-Claro... - Respondió Kagura casi sin pensar.

-¿Y qué pasaría si... Kagome ya no es virgen?

Kagura se levantó sobresaltada de su asiento.

-Pero qué esta diciendo!

Kikyo se levantó lentamente también del sillón mientras abría su cartera y sacaba de una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo la perla de shikon.

-Esto... lo he encontrado en la cama de Inuyasha... me imagino que usted conoce a la dueña.

Kagura abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Satisfecha, Kikyo dejó la perla en la mesa de centro.

-Sé como son ustedes... ultra conservadores... los planes de ver casada a su querida hijastra se verán complicados¿no cree? Nadie del consejo la aceptará, ni para ellos, ni para sus hijos.

Lady Kagura enrojeció de rabia mientras sentía que las manos se crispaban. Kikyo sonrió satisfecha, sabiendo el efecto que había provocado.

-La vez anterior le dije a ella que yo era la novia de Inuyasha y no quiso hacerme caso... ella aceptó toda esta situación. Ser la amante de él.

Al decir esto Kikyo salió de la mansión sintiéndose extremadamente orgullosa de su trabajo.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se colgó de su cuello y lo besó largamente.

-Te... llamaré... - Dijo Inuyasha apenas sonriendo entre sus labios.

La muchacha se separó de él y sonrió ampliamente, llevando el paquete en sus manos, atravesó los jardines de la mansión hasta entrar en ella. La casa estaba oscura, pero extrañamente en la sala había una lámpara de mesa encendida y al lado de ella, como un espectro, Lady Kagura sentada en el sillón. Kagome se asustó un poco al ver su imagen en las penumbras pero luego se tranquilizó.

-Lady Kagura.

-¿De donde vienes?- Preguntó la mujer seriamente. Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿Le sucede algo?- Dijo un poco preocupada. Lady Kagura miró el paquete que la chica llevaba entre sus manos.

-¿Y eso?

-Me lo ha regalado... Inuyasha- Respondió ella dándole la espalda y subiendo las escaleras. Kagura se levantó de súbito del sillón y le gritó.

-¿Y a cambio de qué?

La chica que estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación pareció no entender las preguntas de su madrastra. Confundida un poco, dejó el paquete sobre la cama mientras salía al pasillo para encontrarse de súbito a su madrastra frente a ella.

-Quiero... que me digas... dónde esta tu collar.- Dijo Kagura enojada. Kagome la miró sorprendida y luego con tristeza dijo:

-Lo he perdido.

-Claro... - Acotó Kagura mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la perla de shikon y agarrándola de la cadena se la mostró frente a sus ojos.

-La perdiste... en la cama de tu novio.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin decir una palabra.

-¿No dices nada?

Kagome tomó la perla entre sus manos con alivio.

-Mi perla... con que la perdí en el departamento de Inuyasha... - Respondió entre dientes, imaginando que tal vez la había perdido el día que había dormido para que se le pasara la borrachera en el departamento de Inuyasha. Luego miró más confundida aún a su madrastra. ¿Quién se la había entregada a Lady Kagura? Acaso... ¿Inuyasha?

Kagura enfureció y le abofeteó la cara de improviso, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo.

-Eres una prostituta! Sabías que debías deshacerte de ese sujeto, no que te acostaras con él! tú vas a casarte con Naraku!... ¿Me has oído!

Kagome, con la mano en la mejilla, se levantó lentamente del suelo mientras la miraba con odio.

-Usted... no volverá a golpearme... nunca! Me escuchó bien? Nunca!- Le gritó, mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía bajar las escaleras. Lady Kagura, sorprendida ante la imprevista revelación de la chica, caminó presurosa detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla en la mitad de las escaleras, agarrando su brazo fuertemente.

-Soy tu tutora y me debes obediencia! No vas a salir más con ese sujeto, no permitiré que sigas enlodando la reputación que tenemos!

-Déjeme... yo haré con mi vida lo que quiera!- Le gritó desesperada al borde de las lágrimas.

-No lo harás! Claro... qué se puede esperar de la hija de una prostituta también.

Kagome la miró con odio mientras intentaba forzosamente separarse de ella.

-No vuelva a hablar así de mi madre! La prostituta aquí es usted!

Kagura intentó nuevamente abofetear la cara de la chica pero esta al tratar de esquivarla se abalanzó hacia atrás olvidando que se encontraba parada aún en las escaleras, cayendo de ellas dolorosamente hasta llegar al piso. Kagura miró horrorizada a la chica que no se movía del suelo. Caminó lentamente hasta ella y vio que un hillillo de sangre corría por su boca.

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Parte 13:**

Sentía un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo y que hasta el abrir los ojos provocaría una dolorosa jaqueca. Lentamente intentó abrirlos para chocar de frente con los rayos de sol sobre su cara. Ya acostumbrada a la luminosidad de la habitación, Kagome tardó unos minutos en enfocar la vista y darse cuenta dónde estaba. No era su alcoba, no estaba en su casa.

-Por fin ha despertado.- La voz de un desconocido hizo que ladeara la cabeza ya que ella se encontraba de costado y vio el inconfundible rostro de un hombre de edad madura vestido con un delantal blanco y un estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó acercándose hasta ella mientras le abría los ojos y los iluminaba con una pequeña linterna médica.

-Estoy... me duele... ¿dónde estoy?- Preguntó apenas, muy confundida. El doctor apagó la linterna mientras se incorporaba y la miraba seriamente.

-¿No lo recuerda?

Kagome intentó recordar los últimos acontecimientos y a su mente se vino la discusión con su madrastra.

-Cayó de las escaleras... usted llegó anoche de urgencias. No se preocupe, aparte del dolor general que debe tener se le han hecho algunos exámenes y no hemos encontrado nada anormal.

La chica cerró los ojos aliviada sintiéndose demasiado cansada para hablar.

-¿Desea preguntar algo más?- Dijo el médico mientras anotaba algo en una ficha.

Kagome ladeo la cabeza en señal de negación sin decir nada. El médico la miró seriamente y luego salió de la habitación.

Así quedó sola parte de la mañana. Horas más tarde las enfermeras trajeron la comida que apenas probó. Su mente trataba de juntar las imágenes que tenía de la pelea y de lo que finalmente había provocado su accidente. La perla, la perla de shikon había llegado a las manos de su madrastra, pero había algo que no encajaba. Si ella dijo que había sido encontrada en la cama de Inuyasha... ¿fue entonces él quien la fue a dejar?... Y si hubiera sido Inuyasha... ¿porqué no se la entregó directamente a ella? No... no, su mente se rehusaba a creer que él hubiera hecho esto para provocar una discusión con su madrastra... ¿pero entonces?... ¿Acaso Inuyasha se estaba riendo de ella?... ¿Disfrutaba de su mala vida junto a Lady Kagura?... no podía creer a las conclusiones que llegaba su adolorida alma. No. Eso no podía ser cierto. No... él no era sí... había podido confiar en él... ¿cómo pudo engañarla?... ¿Deseaba verla destruida?... ¿Porqué? No... no era cierto... todo tenía una explicación de la cual Inuyasha quedaba fuera... no podía equivocarse.

&&&&&&&&

-He llamado a Kagome pero nadie me contesta... - Dijo Inuyasha mirando intrigado a Miroku.

-Habrá salido- Respondió el asistente mientras miraba concentrado la pantalla del notebook. Luego sonrió y miró a Inuyasha.- ¿Estas preocupado?

Inuyasha ni siquiera lo miró mientras se paseaba por la oficina pensativo.

-Y.. ¿Porqué no vas a verla?... ¿No tienen el consentimiento de la propia Lady Kagura para estar juntos?

El abogado volteó a mirarlo con seriedad.

-Hay algo que me tiene intranquilo.

-¿Intranquilo?- Repitió Miroku dejando su tono burlesco para adoptar una actitud más seria- ¿Crees que pudo haberle pasado algo?

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo mientras se detenía frente a la ventana, mirando el horizonte.

-Necesito verla.- Dijo secamente, mientras se volteaba de pronto tomando su chaqueta del perchero y salía de la oficina.

Sango entró luego con expresión preocupada.

-¿Le pasó algo?- Preguntó mirando a Miroku.

-Mi querida Sango... cree que su amada esta en problemas.- Respondió el secretario mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a ella.

-¿Y de donde sacó eso?- Dijo ella arrugando el ceño, confundida.

-Presentimiento.- Respondió él sin más, mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos y de quedaba pensativo.

&&&&&&&&

Maldición, al parecer en la mansión no había nadie. No se veían empleados o alguien que pudiera darle alguna clase de información. Miró a su alrededor exasperado, imaginando qué podría haber sucedido para que nadie estuviera en casa.

-Si busca a alguien, lo más probable es que lo encuentre en la clínica.- Dijo una voz tras su espalda. El chico se giró sorprendido mirando a su interlocutor, un anciano que acarreaba una pequeña carreta llena de artículos de jardinería.

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Una de las muchachas me lo contó esta mañana, antes de abandonar la casa. Dijo que anoche la señorita de la casa había tenido un pequeño accidente.

A Inuyasha casi se le para el corazón del susto. Miró al anciano con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Que! Kagome!

&&&&&&&&&

Abrió lentamente la puerta para ver a la chica sentada en la cama mirando en actitud pensativa hacia la ventana. Aparentemente se encontraba bien, salvo que una muñeca estaba vendada. Inuyasha tragó saliva dolorosamente y cerró la puerta suavemente tras su espalda. Se quedó de pie mirándola tristemente, al parecer ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había oído entrar. ¿Cómo demonios había tenido el accidente?... ¿Había tenido algo que ver Lady Kagura? Kagome giró poco a poco la cabeza como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un sueño hasta que su mirada se posó con la suya.

-Kagome... - Fue todo lo que su garganta adolorida pudo decir, mientras se acercaba hasta la cama y se sentaba a su lado.

-Inuyasha... - Dijo ella tristemente, mientras veía como él tomaba sus manos y se las besaba cariñosamente.

-Pero... ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?- Preguntó preocupado. Kagome sonrió levemente y estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla, como si ella estuviera tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente, pero ya estoy bien. - Respondiócon voz segura, mientras se convencía mentalmente que aquellas conclusiones que su loca cabeza había sacado con respecto a lo de la perla de shikon se desvanecían. Inuyasha no pudo habérsela entregado a su madrastra.

-Pero... quiero saber qué sucedió... – Dijo él insistiendo mientras tomaba la mano de ella que estaba en su mejilla.

-Veo que no aceptas una evasión... - Respondió ella sonriendo, tratando de imitarlo como la vez en que ella le preguntó acerca de sus problemas con Kikyo.

-¿No me lo dirás?- Preguntó él tristemente mientras buscaba en el fondo de sus ojos la respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero no había nada en ellos, aquellos cálidos y oscuros ojos no le decían nada.

Kagome se recostó en la cama y miró el techo, mientras de sus labios se escapaba un suspiro.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

-Te busqué en varias clínicas...

-No deberías haber venido - Respondió ella seriamente mientras él la miraba confundido.

-¿No?

-Mi madrastra ya no quiere que nos sigamos viendo.

-¿Que!- Dijo él sorprendido, el tono de sorpresa hizo que Kagome lo mirara a la cara.

-¿Qué opinas tú?- Preguntó ella seria, mientras trataba de saber lo que él le diría.

-¿Porqué desea eso ahora?

-Eso ya no importa... ¿quieres que terminemos esto ahora?- Preguntó ella seriamente.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

-A mí no me interesa lo que tu madrastra diga, lo sabes- Respondió Inuyasha casi enojado.

-A mí tampoco.- Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.- ya no me importa nada... eres la única persona que me ha venido a ver... eres lo único que tengo... ¿cómo podría dejarte?

Inuyasha se conmovió con la sinceridad de sus palabras, ella estaba arriesgando todo por ellos¿acaso estaba siendo correspondido finalmente?

-No puedo dejarte- Dijo Inuyasha- No puedo dejarte, te amo, más que a mi vida.

Kagome lo miró tiernamente mientras se incorporaba nuevamente en la cama y se acercaba a sus labios besándolos apenas.

-Perdón.- Dijo una voz y ambos miraron sorprendidos a la puerta.

-¿Doctor?

Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Señorita Higurashi, tengo buenas noticias. Puede irse, esta de alta.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó ella incrédula.- Pero... mi madrastra... ¿ya lo sabe?

-¿Su madrastra?- Repitió el médico sacándose los lentes y mirándola incrédulo.- A su madrastra no la he visto desde ayer.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome seriamente mientras sentía que los puños se apretaban de la rabia. La muy bruja tal vez se había escondido.

-No te preocupes Kagome. Yo te llevaré a mi departamento.

&&&&&&&&

La cargó en brazos hasta la cama hasta dejarla bien arropada y luego dejó la habitación. Al rato volvió con una taza de leche tibia.

-Toma, bébelo, te hará dormir mejor.- Dijo entregándole la taza y dándole un cálido beso en la frente. Kagome lo bebió de un viaje y luego lo dejó en el velador. Miró a Inuyasha y le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Ya no me duele nada... sólo...

-¿Sólo?- Preguntó él intrigado, levantando una ceja.

-Sólo me duele el alma.

-No digas eso...

-Te amo.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido ¿había escuchado bien?... ¿Ella dijo que lo amaba? La miró confundido, sin embargo Kagome se abrazó a él sorpresivamente con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te amo, no sé, es lo que siento... – Dijo desesperada como si ella misma estuviera confundida ante este sentimiento, nuevo para ella. Lo miró buscando alguna respuesta de él pero Inuyasha parecía no creer aún en sus palabras. Se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó con pasión, queriendo transmitir lo que le había dicho. Él cruzó sus manos tras la espalda de ella, como despertando de un sueño, acercándola más a su pecho, besando cada rincón de su boca, con desesperación, como casi siempre lo hacía, no podía evitarlo, tenerla entre sus brazos era una batalla para no perder la razón. Deseaba tenerla, deseaba que fuera suya de una vez y transmitir toda la gama de nuevos sentimientos que tenía desde que la había conocido. Nunca amó a nadie, y ahora, ella era la dueña de su rebelde corazón. Escuchó sorprendido los leves quejidos de ella ¿acaso estaba sintiendo el mismo deseo de él? Se separó lentamente mientras ella lo miraba casi decepcionada.

-Debes dormir... – Dijo él casi sin creer lo que estaba diciendo y mirando sólo sus labios tan rosados por sus besos que en ese mismo instante hubiera querido arrepentirse de lo que decía. Kagome no dijo nada y se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos lentamente, buscando el sueño que él le pedía pero que en ese instante no llegaba.

Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 14

**Parte 14: **

A veces las personas creen estar enamoradas, creen sentirse en las nubes pero luego todo termina y el amor que se sentía es olvidado, hasta que otra persona aparece en nuestras vidas y volvemos a sentir los mismos sentimientos y creemos que esta vez si estamos enamorados... hasta que un día, nos percatamos que sólo hemos estado jugando, porque cuando conoces al verdadero amor, te quedas sin habla, con solo verla, un sin fin de emociones te embargan a la vez, con solo verla, casi ni puedes respirar... y aunque muchos digan que eso es cursilería... esa la verdad...

Con la vista perdida en la pantalla del televisor que hacía ya bastante había terminado la programación normal, Inuyasha se veía más sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Él la había rechazado? No se arrepentía tanto el haberlo hecho, tal vez porque de alguna forma, sabía que ella merecía algo especial... si la amaba demasiado¿no sería tal vez mejor esperar por el momento preciso para demostrarlo? O tal vez... tal vez en el interior de su corazón había sentido miedo... miedo a amarla tanto como para después perderla... sí, porque todo estaba en contra de ellos y aunque se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear y dar la batalla contra los enemigos... aún así no podía dejar de sentir miedo.

Se levantó casi por inercia y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de su alcoba, allí la miró dormir sobre su cama. Recordó que en aquel mismo umbral se habían besado por primera vez, recordó aquello con una sonrisa... por fin la tenía, después de tanto tiempo... y todo había comenzado como un juego, es cierto, él ya estaba interesado en ella cuando hizo aquel tonto trato pero fue fácil caer enamorado de ella. Kagome...

El teléfono irrumpió el tranquilo silencio de la noche e Inuyasha lo miró preocupado. Caminó rápidamente para que este dejara de hacer el ruido tan estridente y lo contestó.

-Inuyasha... siento llamarte a esta hora pero... ¿la señorita Kagome esta contigo?

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño confundido ante la indiscreta pregunta del asistente pero más extrañado estaba al escuchar su tono de voz demasiado asustado.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el abogado un poco exasperado.

-Si estas con ella vas a tener bastantes problemas porque he sido informado, ya sabes, uno de nuestros contactos, que Lady Kagura armó un gran alboroto al no encontrar a la Srta. Higurashi en la clínica... lo peor es que vieron tu firma en el acta de alta. Creo que ya deben estar por llegar...

Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que Inuyasha mirara enojado hacia donde estos venían.

-Ya estan aquí- Dijo Inuyasha secamente, mientras colgaba el auricular y se aproximaba a la puerta mientras escuchaba.

-Señor Inuyasha... abra por favor...

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la irritante cara de Lady Kagura mirándolo enojada, a su lado Naraku junto a dos policías.

-Pero... ¿qué sucede?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó el joven exasperado.

-Kagome esta aquí¿verdad?- Dijo Kagura intentando entrar al departamento pero Inuyasha se lo impidió poniendo un brazo en la entrada.

-Alto. Usted no pasará.- Dijo Inuyasha seriamente.

-Es mejor que facilite las cosas, señor Inuyasha... - Dijo Naraku irritado.-... la muchacha esta con usted y eso no es correcto.

-¿Correcto! Ella estaba sola cuando la dieron de alta... ¿dónde estaba usted Lady Kagura?

-Será mejor que Kagome venga... soy su tutora ¿lo olvida?

-Es mejor que la señorita vuelva a su casa, por su bien, señor Inuyasha.- Dijo un policía conciliatoriamente.

-¿Era necesario que viniera la policía con usted?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-La joven es menor de edad... - Trató de decir el policía, en ese instante todos vieron a Kagome caminando hacia Inuyasha, le tocó el hombro y sonrió tristemente.

-Esta bien. Me iré.- Respondió mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos y luego miró a Lady Kagura enojada.- No fue necesario tanto escándalo.

-Pero Kagome... – Protestó el chico cuando ella soltó el brazo que él tenía afirmado en la pared, para pasar hacia el otro lado.

-Estaré bien.- Respondió dulcemente. Caminó hacia el ascensor y enseguida todos la siguieron, excepto Lady Kagura.

-No me mire con esa cara, sé muy bien que usted tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de Kagome!- Dijo el muchacho completamente irritado y furioso porque la pandilla de víboras se había salido con la suya, arrebatándoles a Kagome de su lado.

-Eso no importa... fue un accidente... pero quiero que me escuche bien. No lo quiero cerca de Kagome, ya no. Y sí usted no quiere entender, puedo poner una denuncia en la policía... Kagome aún es menor de edad... puedo perfectamente acusarlo de abuso a menores... no querrá un escándalo de esos¿verdad?

Inuyasha miró asqueado la sonrisa burlona de la mujer, que luego de eso, volteó feliz por sentir que sus amenazas habían quedado claras para el arrogante abogado.

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo caminó presurosa por los vastos jardines y entró a la mansión directamente al despacho del hombre con el cual tenía sus negocios.

-¿Ya lo han encontrado?- Preguntó el hombre con voz ronca mientras se sentaba en su mullido sillón y encendía un puro.

-No aún... hemos visitado varios hogares pero... Kanna dijo que pronto lo encontraríamos...

-Eso espero... nuestro abogado esta siendo demasiado insolente con nosotros.

-Pero con esto... no le quedará otra que dejar todo lo que tiene... Naraku, esto sí va a resultar.

Naraku se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la ventana.

-Quiero casarme con esa niña... pero veo que ellos estan demasiado unidos... ¿acaso él ya no te hace caso?... ¿Será posible que una chiquilla haya conquistado el duro corazón de ese hombre?

Kikyo se mordió el labio de la rabia mientras en su mirada se encendía un fuego de ira y celos.

-Pero... qué estupideces dices! Inuyasha no se enamora de nadie, lo más cercano del amor que ha tenido ha sido conmigo... ¿no lo ves? No ha podido dejarme del todo... – Respondió fanfarroneándose de ello.

-Eso espero... - Dijo Naraku sin mirarla.

&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron lentamente y aunque la amenaza de Lady Kagura era como para prestarle atención, jamás intentó hacerle caso. Llamó a Kagome diariamente pero jamás fue comunicado con ella. Estaba irritado, exasperado... ¿pero quien se creía esa Lady Kagura para impedirle ver a Kagome? Miroku intentó animarlo a diario dándole palabras de esperanzas, diciendo que pronto la muchacha cumpliría la mayoría de edad para hacer lo que se le antojase... pero para eso aún faltaba... ¿cuanto? Un par de meses... y la Navidad se acercaba y el ambiente se hacía más solitario a su alrededor. La había invitado a la fiesta de Navidad del primer ministro pero así como iban las cosas tendría que ir solo. Se vistió de mala gana con un elegante frac negro que lo hacía lucir más apuesto de lo normal, mientras miraba su cara al espejo del baño y veía su apagado reflejo en él. Pequeñas sombras oscuras delataban su preocupación por la chica en aquellas noches en vela. Suspiró cansadamente mientras el chofer lo llevaba al centro de eventos donde se realizaba la gran cena. Cuando subió las grandes escaleras de entrada vio a Miroku junto a una hermosa muchacha vestida con un largo traje negro que le pareció extrañamente conocida.

-¿Sango?- Preguntó sorprendido. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza sonriendo.- Vaya... te ves muy bien.- Acotó mirando de reojo a Miroku que sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Verdad que si? Ella no me creía- Dijo el asistente sonriendo mientras Sango le daba un pequeño codazo en el estómago.

Sonrió después de largos días sin hacerlo y siguió a sus amigos hasta el interior del recinto. Todo estaba adornado de acuerdo a la ocasión navideña, dando aquel mágico toque de calidez y romanticismo que la fiesta trae. El gran árbol de Navidad llamaba la atención por sus hermosos adornos y en los jardines del exterior se podía apreciar las tenues luces de lámparas y guirnaldas adornando el lugar. Cuando todos comían, alguien notó que la primera nevazón de la temporada estaba cayendo precisamente aquella noche buena e Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se quebraba del dolor. "Dónde estas Kagome..."- dijo en un susurro, mientras bebía del champan que le era servido.

Luego el baile comenzó y él joven, desde una esquina vio a su asistente y su secretaria bailando muy juntos y riendo a carcajadas. Parecía que se llevaban bien... sonrió levemente y luego pensó que sería mejor retirarse del lugar habiendo ya cumplido con su presencia. Caminó hasta el vestíbulo mientras entregaba un tiquet al empleado el cual le traería su abrigo, pero en el instante que el empleado se retiró hacia el interior, Inuyasha sintió un aliento cálido en su oído.

-¿Ya te vas?

El dulce y suave tono de esa voz hizo que volteara enseguida mientras sentía que el corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente. Y allí estaba ella, tras él, con el hermoso y ajustado vestido chino y su oscuro cabello tomado dejando caer suaves rizos sobre sus hombros, sonriendo ampliamente. Inuyasha la miraba atónito, jamás la había visto más bella y exquisita.

-Su abrigo señor... - Dijo el chico tras su espalda.

-Creo que... aún no lo necesitaré... - Dijo sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15

**Parte 15:**

Kagome lo miró sonriente y complacida, él parecía embobado con su presencia. La chica se ruborizó un poco y dijo tomándole una mano.

-¿Vamos?

Inuyasha sintió su manó cálida y luego de unos instantes en que se convenció mentalmente que ella estaba presente, a su lado, y que no era un sueño, sonrió feliz mientras apretaba más su mano. Al llegar al salón, Kagome miró todo a su alrededor maravillada. Todos bailaban una suave música pero el chico se percató que varios hombres miraban fijamente a Kagome y eso lo irritaba. Inuyasha miró a la chica y se percató que el vestido llevaba una abertura al costado derecho lo que dejaba al descubierto, al caminar, gran parte de su pierna. Ya no parecía la niña que había sorprendido con una falsa bomba en sus manos unos meses atrás... menos le recordaba la chiquilla llorona que había llegado de paracaidista a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella era Kagome, la que pronto sería mayor de edad, la que dejaba de un día para otro de ser la sumisa chica a la decidida y valiente mujer.

-¿Bailamos?- Preguntó ella con su suave y melodiosa voz, como si nada, como un sueño. Inuyasha enlazó una mano a su cintura y con la otra la retuvo desde la espalda, y ella se abrazó a su cuello fuertemente, tan juntos sin querer separarse. Se movieron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. Ella parecía feliz, radiante, él también, pero estaba confundido.

-Te llamé durante la semana... - Dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo sé... no podía contestarte- Respondió ella cambiando a una expresión triste mientras colocaba su cabeza en su pecho, aspirando profundamente el inconfundible aroma de su perfume varonil. -... pero te extrañé demasiado...

Sus palabras hicieron que la apretara más a su pecho.

-Y... ¿como... llegaste aquí?- Preguntó apenas mientras él aspiraba el exquisito aroma de su cabello. Ella sonrió.

-Me escapé- Respondió divertida. Inuyasha se detuvo y bajó la vista sorprendido. Ella, sabiendo el efecto de sus palabras, levantó la cabeza y lo miró aún sonriente.- ¿qué?

-¿Te escapaste?- Repitió él sin creer lo que ella estaba diciendo. La muchacha hundió nuevamente su cara en su pecho y comenzó a moverse lentamente, guiándolo casi en el baile.

-Lady Kagura no me deja salir de la casa... así que no me quedó otra opción.- Respondió sin más, restándole importancia al asunto. Inuyasha permaneció callado. Tenía razón, Kagome ya no era la misma niña sumisa y temerosa que era. ¿Porqué? La respuesta a su pregunta fue contestada por Kagome como sabiendo lo que él pensaba.- No podía dejarte, haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado... eres lo único que amo.

Siguieron bailando tranquilamente. Luego de que la canción terminó, Inuyasha la guió hasta los balcones de la residencia, entre la semi oscuridad del lugar y mirándola con devoción, posó su mano en su cuello y la besó. Ella se abrazó a él fuertemente y correspondió con ansias a sus besos. Lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias, sus palabras de aliento y de amor, sus especiales ojos que la miraban con amor.

-Te amo.- Dijo Inuyasha entre suspiro, devorando cada beso de ella, adentrándose más en su exquisita boca, mientras su otra mano daba suaves masajes en su espalda, caricias que provocaban suaves gemidos en ella, porque sus masculinos dedos quemaban su nívea piel, sus besos hervían la sangre... ¿qué era todo esto? Ella luego puso ambas manos sobre su pecho mientras se separaba forzosamente de él, sabiendo que ambos perderían el control de un momento a otro. Lo miró sonriente, mientras Inuyasha la miraba boca abierto. La imagen de ella a la luz de la luna era de otro mundo. Radiante, como un ser sobrenatural, increíblemente bella y sus labios rosados por la fuerza de sus propios besos. Ella llevó una mano a su pequeño bolso que colgaba de su muñeca y sacó una cajita negra con un lazo rojo.

-Es para ti.- Dijo entregándosela a Inuyasha que la miraba sin comprender.- es tu obsequio de Navidad.

Inuyasha lo abrió y sacó de él una fina lápiz de tinta con un pequeño grabado a un costado. "Te amo".

-Eres abogado... espero que cada firma que plasmes con ella te de suerte.

Inuyasha miró el objeto y luego su mirada se posó en la de ella.

-... tu regalo...

-Ya me lo has dado... - Dijo ella complacida- el sólo verte esta noche me basta.

-Pero sí te compré un regalo... es sólo que no lo he traído... creí... que no vendrías... – Respondió él tristemente.

-Me lo darás...

-¿Cuándo te veré?- Preguntó ansioso.

-No lo sé... las cosas se han complicado mucho en casa... ella quiere que me case con Naraku...

-No lo permitiré!- Dijo lleno de ira mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Kagome acarició su mandíbula lentamente, haciendo que aquella pequeña caricia calmara toda la ira que lo estaba embargando.

-Claro que no lo haré... - Respondió conciliatoriamente. Inuyasha se llevó la cajita al bolsillo y casi arrinconándola en una esquina, comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Se estrechó tanto a ella que la chica sintió entre sus piernas la fuerza de su entusiasmo. Su corazón comenzó a latir locamente, mientras todo nuevamente comenzaba en ellos. La sangre comenzaba a hervir entre sus venas y los besos se hacían casi de forma desesperada. Inuyasha acarició su pierna desnuda suavemente, provocando en ella un pequeño gemido que fue tapado de improviso por la boca masculina, con un beso siempre más profundo que el anterior, mientras allá adentro en la sala de baile se dejaba escuchar una suave música...

_Mirando cada movimiento_

_en mi absurdo juego de amor,_

_en este interminable océano, _

_finalmente los amantes no conocen la vergüenza._

_Entrando y retornando a algún secreto lugar adentro, _

_mirando en cámara lenta _

_como te das vuelta y dices: Déjame sin aliento._

_Mirando quedo esperando por un amor anticipado. _

_Nunca dudando, para convertirnos en los predestinados._

_Entrando y retornando a algún lugar para escondernos,_

_mirando en cámara lenta como tú volteas y me dices: Mi amor, Déjame sin aliento._

_A través del reloj de arena te vi, _

_al tiempo que te marchaste._

_Cuando el espejo se rompió te llamé y giré _

_para escucharte decir si solo por hoy, no tengo miedo._

_Déjame sin aliento._

Kagome sintió los besos de Inuyasha plasmados en su cuello, provocando más gemidos incontrolables mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza. Su cerebro comenzó a dar señales de alerta para recobrar la cordura.

-Inuyasha... debo... debo... irme... - Dijo entre suspiros, pero él nuevamente subió a su boca y la volvió a besar.

-No... no... no dejaré... que te vayas... - Respondió él entre beso y beso, porque estaba decidido, esta noche ella sería suya sin importarle lo demás. Pero Kagome nuevamente posó sus manos en su pecho, deteniéndolo y mirándolo con dulzura.

-Debo regresar a mi casa... esta noche... no puedo quedarme.

Desilusionado, suspiró pesadamente y con resignación comenzó a sentir la brisa helada de la noche que no había tenido tiempo de sentir. Se acercó a su frente y posó un cálido beso en ella, mientras llevaba una mano a su cara y luego le decía al oído con voz ronca.

-Esta bien... pero la próxima vez... esto terminará de otra manera.

Continuará...

N/A: Canción: "**Take my breath away**" (Déjame sin aliento), **Darling**.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Parte 16:**

-Señor Naraku... todo esta listo- Dijo una lacónica voz al otro lado del teléfono. El hombre sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a Kikyo que yacía sobre la cama.

-Gracias- Respondió al tiempo que cortaba y caminaba hacia el armario para colocarse una camisa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la mujer mientras se levantaba y luego se colocaba la falda.

-Que al fin lo han encontrado.

Kikyo lo miró expectante mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Pero antes de ello... supongo que hay que amenazarlo con las fotos. A Inuyasha le interesa mucho conservar su buena reputación...

-Claro, claro... irás y le mostrarás las fotos... – Dijo el hombre.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha mientras abrochaba los botones de su blusa.

&&&&&&&&

Caminaron rápidamente por entre la multitud casi sin mirar a nadie. Inuyasha entregó nuevamente el ticket y el joven trajo el abrigo de inmediato. Al salir ella se abrazó a sí misma porque la nevada de hacía un rato había dejado el aire bastante frío, aunque recién ahora notaba lo helada de la noche. El abogado puso su abrigo sobre los hombros de la muchacha al tiempo que hacía una seña y la limosina llegaba a su lado. Abrió la puerta y Kagome entró rápidamente en ella mientras él se colocaba a su lado y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, mientras ella se recostaba suavemente sobre su pecho.

-Lady Kagura... - Comenzó a decir levemente, pero luego se detuvo. Inuyasha bajó la vista intrigado.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-He encontrado mi perla de shikon... ¿no te lo había dicho?

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó él sorprendido, alegrándose sinceramente por la joya de su amada.- ¿y dónde estaba?

Kagome se mordió el labio y permanecía con la vista baja todo el momento. Inuyasha frunció el ceño intrigado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Kagome respiró hondo mientras se incorporaba para mirarlo directamente.

-Lady Kagura dijo que... la encontró Kikyo... en tu cama.

Inuyasha la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué?

Kikyo se la entregó a mi madrastra...

Inuyasha iba a pronunciar una protesta pero luego su mente sagaz le hizo analizar los datos recolectados y sacando conclusiones todo tenía origen en aquella vez cuando Kikyo y ella estaban juntas en la boda del Sr. Setsuna.

-Ah... conque ese era el plan de Kikyo... – Dijo para sí mismo, luego mirando a Kagome-... Kikyo no encontró la perla en mi cama... cómo podría, si no ha ido a mi departamento.- Acotó entre dientes. Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

-Ya lo sé... me la quitó cuando estaba ebria en esa fiesta...

-¿Ves? Yo sabía que ella intentaría algo en tu contra... pero... ¿en que le benefició todo esto?

Kagome entendió a la perfección sus palabras y se recostó en el asiento.

-Lady Kagura cree que somos amantes... - Inuyasha la miró sin expresión. Ella sintió que las mejillas se encendían súbitamente-... que... dormimos juntos. Por eso tuvimos la discusión aquella vez, cuando me caí de las escaleras.

El joven abogado la miró atónito si creer lo que estaba escuchando. Entonces ahora sí todo encajaba.

-Maldita Kikyo... - Dijo entre dientes mientras no podía evitar que las manos se crisparan de furia. Ahora sí podía ver el verdadero rostro de aquella mujer que se empeñaba en destruir a Kagome...

-Pero ya eso no importa... - Acotó la muchacha conciliatoriamente mientras calmaba su súbita ira recostándose nuevamente sobre su pecho.-... prométeme que olvidarás todo esto... quiero que estemos tranquilos... estoy harta... de tanta maldad. - Kagome se incorporó nuevamente hacia el chofer. - Déjeme en esa esquina. - Dijo la muchacha mientras se sacaba el abrigo.

-¿Que? pero si aún faltan dos cuadras para llegar a tu casa!- Protestó el chico. Kagome abrió la puerta del auto y bajó, seguida de él.

-No te preocupes... es mejor si nadie nos ve.- Respondió rápidamente mientras se ponía en puntitas y le daba un rápido beso en los labios. Inuyasha había quedado tan desconcertado que luego que la muchacha se separó de él y se volteó, él la retuvo de un brazo y con un rápido movimiento la acercó hacia su boca y besándola con pasión como para que se llevara un adelanto de lo que pronto sucedía entre ambos. Luego del apasionado beso, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, para luego darse la media vuelta y correr hacia la casa entre las sombras de la noche.

Introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta un pequeño alambre y sonrió triunfal cuando esta se abrió sin inconvenientes. De algo había servido el entrenamiento de delincuente que le había dado su madrastra para asesinar a Inuyasha. Se sacó los zapatos de tacón y subió silenciosamente las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ni un ruido. Cerró la puerta de su habitación soltando un profundo suspiro mientras apoyaba la espalda en ella, casi sin creer lo que de pronto sus ojos vieron. Lady Kagura sentada en su cama, con los brazos cruzados y lo que más asustó a la chica, fue su mirada sin expresión.

-¿Dónde andabas?- Preguntó la mujer duramente. Kagome, luego de unos segundos de miedo, se irguió orgullosa y la miró desafiante.

-Fui a una velada.

Lady Kagura se paró rápidamente y se acercó a ella.

-No dejaré que me golpee esta vez! - Dijo la chica rápidamente justo antes de que su madrastra se acercara a ella tal vez con intenciones de golpearla. Lady Kagura la miró con rabia y odio.

-¿Crees que vas a salirte con la tuya!- Gritó la mujer. Kagome la miró apenas y caminó hacia el baño cerrando la puerta con llave. - Vas a pagar esto mocosa insolente! Soy tu tutora y me debes obediencia!.- Gritó la mujer a todo pulmón mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo. Kagome sintió el corazón desbocado, pero estaba feliz, había podido ver a Inuyasha una vez más y las consecuencias... las consecuencias no importaban... con solo verlo.

&&&&&&&&

La semana se hizo nuevamente eterna. El gobierno había decidido mantener las disputas alejadas de las fiestas y por lo tanto todos acordaron que las reuniones serían suspendidas hasta pasadas las fiestas. Inuyasha había maldecido esta decisión cuando le obligaron a descansar y dejar su trabajo. En mala hora, justo cuando ni siquiera podía ver a Kagome. Insistía con las llamadas a media tarde pero jamás le comunicaban con ella. Era desesperante. Aburrido y hastiado el último día del año lo durmió hasta donde su sueño se lo permitió. Había claridad en la habitación cuando abrió los ojos apenas producto de una leve caricia que sintió sobre su cara.

-¿Kagome?- Preguntó al principio sin poder enfocar bien los ojos producto de la luz del día.

-Qué mal comentario.- Respondió una fría voz al tiempo que se levantaba y para lo cual Inuyasha ya podía ver perfectamente el rostro de la mujer.

-Kikyo... - Dijo sorprendido.- Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó exasperado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Sólo vine a verte... te extrañaba.- Respondió la mujer cambiando el rostro de desagrado ante uno más sensual.

-Déjate de juegos- Dijo aburrido mientras se levantaba. Kikyo miró con nostalgia su torso desnudo y sin pensarlo se acercó y lo abrazó desesperada.

-No me trates así... por favor... yo... yo te amo- Dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Aquella muestra de debilidad en ella a Inuyasha lo sorprendió. Ella jamás se había comportado así. La separó lentamente de él y la miró casi con pena.

-Lo siento Kikyo... esto debe terminar de una vez... - Dijo tratando de hacerla razonar de la mejor manera. La mujer lo miró suplicante.

-No... no me hagas esto... - Suplicó herida a Inuyasha. El joven la miró sin expresión.- No puedes hacerme esto... - Dijo ella nuevamente, pero Inuyasha permanecía inmóvil. La mujer se quedó con las manos crispadas de impotencia y luego se relajó. Lentamente sacó del bolsillo unas fotografías y las tiró en la cama.- me han llegado... estas fotos... creo que son para ti.

Inuyasha caminó hasta ella y las tomó ente sus manos. Frunció el ceño cuando vio sólo imágenes de Kikyo y él en actitudes poco decorosas en la calle.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretenden con esto?.- Preguntó el abogado sin creer la mentira del chantaje, sabiendo que eso venía sólo de ella.

La mujer se enjugó las lágrimas y lo miró asustada.

-No... no lo sé... alguien que quiere revelar mi secreto... nuestro secreto... no me dejes ahora... por favor.- Suplicó nuevamente.

-No, Kikyo. Esta clase de chantajes no sirven para mí. Esto perfectamente puede ser un montaje... ¿crees que las fotografías son una prueba definitiva de algo?

Kikyo se mordió el labio de la rabia, había olvidado lo buen abogado que él era.

-¿No les harás caso?- Dijo fingiendo miedo.

-Esto no prueba nada.- Respondió secamente Inuyasha, mientras le entregaba las fotografías. Kikyo lo miró sin creer que aquel estúpido plan no hubiera resultado. Pues Naraku se había equivocado, Inuyasha era demasiado inteligente para él.- Es mejor que te vayas.

Kikyo lo miró con la boca abierta, pero un deseo de rencor se fue apoderando de ella.

-Esto no queda así Inuyasha... vas a estar conmigo... hay algo que nos une muy fuertemente... y me obligarás a revelártelo. - Dijo, al tiempo que se volteaba y dejaba el departamento cerrando la puerta de entrada con un portazo.

-Cambiaré esa cerradura.- Dijo él entre dientes.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha permanecía sentado sobre el amplio sillón mirando un punto fijo de la pared y sintiéndose más solo que nunca. La botella de champan yacía sobre la cubeta con hielos y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el rumor de la gente afuera preparándose para la llegada del nuevo año. Se levantó cansadamente pensando en lo que la dueña de su corazón estaría haciendo en estos instantes, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todos los problemas y la conspiración que acechaba su vida. Desde el piso 30 se tenía una magnífica panorámica y las luces de la torre de Tokio eran visibles desde aquel lugar. Las 12 de la noche llegó y se vieron miles de fuegos artificiales decorando el negro cielo. Luego, una columna de innumerables globos que como la tradición mandaba, eran lanzados cubriendo el firmamento. Allá afuera todos parecían divertirse y desearse lo mejor, pero no era su caso, el año lo comenzaba nuevamente solo, solo en aquel oscuro departamento. Volvió a su asiento y descorchó la botella de champan, mientras de sus labios se escapaba un leve suspiro.

-Feliz año, Kagome.- Se dijo mientras se llevaba un sorbo de la helada y burbujeante bebida a los labios. De pronto un ruido en la puerta lo hizo voltearse sorprendido, mientras veía como esta se abría lentamente para entrar, a través de la penumbra, a una mujer con un abrigo blanco y que entrando a la habitación se sacó el gorro con gracia haciendo que sus largos cabellos negros se liberaron sobre sus hombros.

-¿Kagome?- Preguntó incrédulo mientras se levantaba del asiento. La chica levantó la vista un poco asustada y lo miró luego con una sonrisa.

-Inuyasha.- Dijo apenas, mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda. El chico caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su lado y mirarla con extrañeza.

-Pero... ¿qué haces aquí...¿De donde vienes?

-El comité de empresarios pasa cada año nuevo en el club ecuestre, allí estaba yo pero me escapé y vine a verte... siento haber entrado así... creí que no estabas... desde afuera vi que no había luz en el departamento... esta vez, entré con tus llaves- Dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba el juego de llaves que él mismo le había entregado la vez que se encontraba herido.

-¿Te escapaste?... ¿Otra vez?

-No te preocupes, esta fiesta la celebran con todo, estaban ya tan ebrios que ni cuenta se darán que no estoy.- Respondió sonriendo, mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo. - Por cierto, feliz año.- Dijo Kagome de pronto, sorprendiéndolo, tomó su cara y plasmó un beso en sus labios. Inuyasha sorprendido al principio ante su inesperado beso, la tomó por la cintura y correspondió deseoso a ella, arrinconándola fuertemente contra la puerta. Sus besos lo llevaron luego a su níveo cuello, marcando en cada centímetro de su piel un pequeño ósculo y escuchando como ella suspiraba y respiraba agitadamente. Se alejó para mirarla bien y en ese instante ella se quitó por completo el abrigo, dejando ver un vestido blanco corto más arriba de sus rodillas, sostenido por unos pequeños tirantes en sus hombros. La mano de Inuyasha se fue directamente a su hombro y corrió un poco aquellos finos breteles, besando con más pasión el lugar que antes le era totalmente desconocido, conociendo y saboreando un rincón de su piel, nueva para él. Kagome sabía que aquello la llevaría a lo inevitable, aún recordaba aquellas excitantes palabras de la noche de Navidad: "La próxima vez... esto terminará de otra manera."

-No puedo vivir sin ti- Dijo ella llena de amor, mientras él dejó de besarle los hombros para incorporarse y ver su cara seriamente.

-Yo tampoco.- Respondió con voz ronca, mientras la tomaba de improviso en brazos y la llevaba a su habitación.

La acostó suavemente en su cama y Kagome se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, besándolo con desesperación. Inuyasha con una rodilla sobre la cama y ambas manos sosteniendo su propio cuerpo, hacía todo el intento para no perder el equilibrio. Se separó de ella mirándola con una sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba rápidamente los botones de su camisa y luego se ponía encima de ella, besándola con toda la comodidad posible, acariciando su cuerpo desesperadamente y ella también sintiendo por primera vez la piel desnuda de su varonil torso contra ella, acariciando aquellos fuertes brazos. De pronto sintió una mano de él recorrer su pierna mientras levantaba el vestido y aquella caricia tan intima hizo que Kagome se incorporara levemente en la cama, aguantando un poco la respiración y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón cada vez más fuerte dentro de su pecho. Inuyasha deslizó su ropa interior por sus piernas para luego recorrer un camino de besos por ellas, hasta llegar a su vientre y sacar de una vez el vestido por encima de sus hombros. La miró completamente, desnuda bajo él, con su cuerpo contorneándose ante cada nueva caricia, mirándolo a los ojos expectantes, con sus labios muy rosados por la fuerza de sus besos y las mejillas rojas. Las manos de ellas se fueron lentamente hasta su pantalón y desabrochando casi torpemente el botón de el, el chico sonrió y ayudó a quitárselo por completo. Se siguieron besando con desesperación, rozándose constantemente uno contra el otro, hasta que ya la razón no pudo más y él quitó sus boxer quedando ya desnudo encima de ella. El corazón de Kagome estaba que salía por la boca, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, jamas creyó que algún día podría amar tanto a ese engreído niño que hizo de ella su mascota en aquel cumpleaños. Sonrió divertida ante el pensamiento.

-Qué... - Preguntó él intrigado, mirándola expectante, respirando agitadamente, sin aún atreverse a completar aquel enlace entre ambos.

-Te amo demasiado.- Respondió ella tiernamente, y fue lo que gatilló que él se adentrara en ella, escuchando al principio un gemido de dolor, que poco a poco se fue apagando para dar paso a solo suspiros de placer.

Exhaustos, se quedaron quietamente en la misma posición sin mover un solo músculo de sus cuerpos sudorosos, respirando agitadamente, mirándose felices. Kagome cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió cada vez más acompasada. El joven descansó sobre su cuello, aspirando aquel dulce perfume que lo volvía loco.

-Vaya manera de comenzar el año.- Dijo Inuyasha aún agitado, en su oído. Kagome sonrió ampliamente mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba quietamente. Él se incorporó un poco sonriendo aún ante el comentario y se acercó nuevamente a su boca, dando pequeños y cortos besos que cada vez se volvían más intensos. La sangre comenzaba nuevamente a hervir en sus cuerpos, de pronto el joven hizo un pequeño movimiento que hizo que ella quedara esta vez sobre él. Kagome lo miró asustada, la posición era más excitante que la anterior, pero ella era una inexperta y eso lo sabía él, que la sujetó fuertemente por las caderas y la hizo que se contoneara, haciéndole así descubrir nuevos puntos de placer.

La claridad de la madrugada fue poco a poco alumbrando la habitación, mientras los amantes permanecían abrazados sin decir nada salvo el lenguaje de las caricias y besos. La muchacha respiró hondamente, sin creer aún la cargada noche de pasión que habían tenido.

-Debo irme- Dijo de pronto, pero sin moverse de su lado.

-No.- Respondió Inuyasha autoritario, mientras acariciaba sus suaves brazos. La chica sonrió quietamente.

-Debo irme.- Dijo ya más seriamente, mientras intentaba separarse de él.- No puedo dejar que me descubran... no puedo... - Dijo tratando de excusarse. El muchacho la soltó suavemente y la miró con tristeza.

-Esto no me gusta... - Respondió como un niño caprichoso, mientras la miraba recoger la ropa regada por la cama y vestirse rápidamente. Luego de eso, la chica se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama y le habló.

-Me iré... a Londres... - Dijo buscando la expresión del muchacho. Él la miró sin comprender bien en sus palabras.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó al fin, incorporándose hacia ella y tomándole una mano.- ¿cuándo?

-Mañana- Sentenció Kagome. Inuyasha sintió los desesperados latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto?

-Lo siento... Lady Kagura... Lady Kagura... - A la chica se le quebró la voz y se levantó rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

-Kagome!- Gritó él desesperado, mientras salía de la cama y se colocaba su bóxer. Ella estaba abrochándose el abrigo junto a la puerta. Introdujo una mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves que él le había dado. Caminó lentamente hacia él y se las entregó en sus manos junto con un beso en los labios.

-Lo siento... no puedo hacer nada... - Dijo finalmente.

-No!- Respondió él enojado, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo.- No te puedes ir... ¿porqué?... ¿Porqué Kagome?

-Es mi culpa... fui descuidada... la noche de Navidad ella me sorprendió... esto es... una clase de castigo... pero no te preocupes... - Dijo firmemente.- Volveré... ella cree que podrá someterme toda la vida... pero en cuanto cumpla 18 me vuelvo a Japón... como sea...

El chico la miró adolorido mientras soltaba poco a poco su brazo.

-Entonces... esta noche... viniste a despedirte... ¿no es así?

Kagome bajó la vista mientras sentía la tristeza de su corazón.

-No te diré adiós... volveré... lo juro.- Dijo ella dándole la espalda y corriendo hacia la puerta, donde salió del lugar dejando a un hombre con el corazón destrozado.

Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17:**

Qué irónica es la vida. Se sufre y se ama, todo de una vez. Pero es cruel que cuando al fin se ha encontrado la felicidad que por tanto tiempo se ha estado buscando, esta se te escape de las manos, inevitablemente. Esto debe ser una pesadilla... seguro debe ser una pesadilla...

- Kagome... - Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, sin creer que de pronto todo se había convertido en una pesadilla... ¿cómo diablos era posible haber sido feliz y luego caer al infierno en tan poco tiempo? Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y se quedó allí, aún sin entender bien que era todo lo que estaba pasando... ella se iría a Londres y ya no la volvía a ver hasta que fuese mayor de edad. Tal vez los meses no son nada para las personas, pero son una eternidad para los amantes. ¿Qué podría hacer contra Lady Kagura para evitar que se la llevase?... nada... la muy maldita disponía de su voluntad y poder de tutora para hacer con Kagome lo que se le antojase... ahora la chica debía resistir... debía ser fuerte, ser como últimamente lo estaba demostrando. - "Maldición!"- Sus manos se crisparon de rabia e impotencia... "esto debe ser una pesadilla, seguro debo estar dormido... sé que esto no es real... no es real..." golpeó la puerta con su puño tan fuerte que de sus nudillos brotó un poco de sangre. Era toda la rabia que debía ser descargada de alguna manera, y que quedó plasmada con la pequeña hendidura que le hizo a la dura madera de la puerta.

El día pasó lentamente en la ciudad. Acostado sobre la cama como un bebé aún podía sentir sobre las sábanas de su cama y la cabecera el dulce perfume de ella. El teléfono sonó varias veces pero eso no le importó. A lo lejos escuchaba como una y otra vez la máquina de contestar se activaba para dejarse escuchar la inconfundible voz de su asistente.

- _Inuyasha. Sólo llamaba para saber cómo estabas. Llámame por favor._

_- Amigo... ¿sabes? Sango y yo hemos organizado una pequeña comida en un restaurant... para celebrar el inicio del año ¿porqué no nos acompañas?_

- _Inuyasha, habla Sango. No es bueno que estes sólo tanto tiempo, por favor, ven a vernos, estamos en el restaurant "Shinjitsu"._

Sus ojos adoloridos se fijaron en una pequeña cajita cuadrada de color negro con un lazo blanco que yacía sobre el velador, junto a la cama. Se incorporó lentamente mientras tomaba el pequeño objeto.

Flasback

- _Es para ti, es tu obsequio de Navidad. Eres abogado... espero que cada firma que plasmes con ella te de suerte.-_

_- ... tu regalo..._

- _Ya me lo has dado... - dijo ella complacida- el solo verte esta noche me basta._

_- Pero sí te compré un regalo... es sólo que no lo he traído... creí... que no vendrías..._

_- Me lo darás..._

_- ¿Cuándo te veré?_

_- No lo sé... las cosas se han complicado mucho en casa... ella quiere que me case con Naraku..._

- Tu regalo... - Dijo en un murmullo, mientras se levantaba súbitamente. - Lo siento Kagome... debo verte antes que te vayas... lo necesito... no puedo quedarme así... aunque no quieras decirme adiós.

Se vistió rápidamente y se llevó la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Condujo en el auto rojo del que disponía cuando no necesitaba de chofer y a toda velocidad por las calles vacías de Tokio se dirigió al lejano barrio residencial de Kagome. Bajó del auto dando un portazo y con el corazón desbocado intentó abrir la reja de hierro forjado, pero fue en vano.

- Demonios! Nadie me impedirá ver a Kagome... aún sea pasando por el cadáver de esa bruja!. - Movió desesperado la reja esperando que esta se abriera pero sólo emitió fuertes y estruendosos chirridos - Kagome!- Gritó a todo pulmón, esperando a que por último la chica apareciera por alguna ventana de la mansión.- Kagome!

El frio atardecer se dejó caer sobre la ciudad y en pocos momentos comenzó a nevar levemente. Pero eso no fue impedimento para Inuyasha, estaba dispuesto a ver a Kagome antes que se fuera, para entregar su regalo, no dejaría que se marchara así, por mucho que ella no quisiera una despedida, no la dejaría ir así, sin más.

- Kagome!- Gritó, y algunos perros de los vecinos comenzaron a ladrar. Era tal el escándalo que finalmente se formó una sonrisa en sus labios cuando vio la puerta de la mansión abrirse lentamente. Era una muchacha del servicio que caminó rápidamente hacia él. - Escúcheme, necesito ver a Kagome, sólo debo entregarle algo... por favor, por favor... - Rogó el muchacho mirando a la joven con ansiedad. La mujer movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Lo siento... - Comenzó a decir y eso exasperó al joven que la agarró del delantal y la miró enojado

- Escúcheme... va a ir a buscarla o le juro que...

La mujer lo miró aterrada.

- No, no puede... ella ya se fue... - Respondió con voz temblorosa.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa tratando de analizar las temerosas palabras de la joven.

- Ella ya se fue... hace bastantes horas... el vuelo salía a las 3 de la tarde... por favor...

Miró incrédulo a la mujer que tenía los ojos llorosos y la soltó lentamente. La joven lo miró expectante.

- Pero... dijo que se iría mañana... - Murmuró él apenas, mirando suplicante a la empleada.

- No... no, el vuelo salía a las 3 de la tarde.-

Inuyasha se quedó sin poder reaccionar. La mujer lo dejó rápidamente murmurando: "Desquiciado".

Afirmó la espalda contra la reja y allí sacó nuevamente la pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Desató el lazo blanco y abrió la tapa, viendo en su interior, descansando sobre una especie de esponjado negro, una fina pulsera de oro que llevaba una fina y pequeña placa con la grabación: "_Kagome_".

&&&&&&&&

- No quiero despedirme de ti... no lo soportaría... perdóname- Dijo en un murmullo, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Afortunadamente viajar en primera clase le permitía disponer de un asiento individual y estaba lo bastante alejada de su detestable madrastra como para soportar sus comentarios o reprimendas. Con esto que estaba haciendo, jamás se lo perdonaría. Se secó las lágrimas tratando de recuperarse del terrible dolor que le provocaba el separarse injustamente de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, mientras de reojo miraba a su madrastra leyendo una revista despreocupadamente. Kagome hizo una mueca de rabia. No dispondría de ella como debía estar pensando. Faltaban sólo dos meses para ser mayor de edad y el mismo día que lo hiciese se liberaría de ella. Como sea. Ya no dejaría que la estuviera manipulando a su voluntad, sus mismas funestas y desgraciadas acciones le habían hecho cambiar de carácter. Ahora sólo debía soportar un poco más... un poco más y volvería al lado de Inuyasha.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el cómodo asiento y cerró los ojos llevando las manos al estómago. Era inevitable recordar aquellas imágenes de su apasionada noche con el abogado. Había sido suya y ya nada importaba, lo amaba tanto, llegaba a ser increíble como todo había comenzado. Sonrió cuando recordó como se disgustó ante el primer beso que él le robó, después de su cita a comer.

- Inuyasha... - Fue todo lo que murmuraron sus labios mientras suspiraba pesadamente y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Londres. La última vez que estuvo en la ciudad había sido hacía ya demasiados años... y cómo no recordarlo, si fue precisamente en esa ciudad donde por primera vez conoció a Inuyasha, en su cumpleaños. El padre de Kagome disponía de una casa enorme en la ciudad y a menudo, en su infancia, solían pasar algunas temporadas en ella. A esa misma casa llegaron, después de tanto tiempo y todo parecía igual. Recorrió cada habitación trayendo a su memoria algunos recuerdos felices ya olvidados junto a su padre. Luego corrió a su amplia habitación, lujosamente decorada, nada parecida a su habitación de la casa de Tokio. Era un cuarto de princesa, así se lo había mandado a decorar su padre. Cerró la puerta con llave para permitirse estar sola. No hablaría con esa mujer a menos que fuera lo indispensable. No, nunca le perdonaría el haberla alejado así de su país de origen. Se recostó sobre la mullida cama y pensó en lo que vendría... ¿qué era lo que sucedería ahora? Lo que viniera, ya no le daba miedo. Y si Lady Kagura creía que ella se casaría con Naraku estaba muy equivocada. Además... ya no era virgen y eso sería un inconveniente para sus estúpidos planes. Podría sobrellevar la carga emocional que le esperaba... aunque eso no la entristecía el sentirse más sola que nunca... porque ya se había acostumbrado a estar acompañada...

&&&&&&&&

Recostado sobre el sillón y con un vaso de licor en su mano, aún no podía creer que estaba sin ella. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Él, que jamas dependió de una mujer, ahora estaba completamente necesitado de Kagome. Días más tarde, las actividades habían comenzado nuevamente y en reemplazo de Lady Kagura, Naraku había tomado su puesto. La reunión del comité y miembros del gobierno se realizó en su mismo edificio de trabajo. De mal humor, veía cada provocativo gesto de aquel despreciable ser que ahora demostraba mucha más fuerza de carácter que su predecesora, haciendo que las cosas llegaran a un completo punto muerto en las conversaciones.

- Si no aceptan las condiciones que proponemos, no hay trato. -Había dicho burlonamente. Todos confiaban en que el joven y destacado abogado Inuyasha saldría con una solución bajo la manga, como siempre. Pero este sólo parecía confundido ante el enemigo. Terminada la angustiosa reunión ya se escuchaban los rumores de triunfo para los empresarios, vanagloriándose que al fin sus leyes serían aceptadas sin que nada pudiese hacer el gobierno, en una especie de boicot como modo de presión.

- Inuyasha... - Escuchó la conocida voz del asistente mientras veía como él ponía una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo.- Amigo... ¿pero qué sucede? Dijiste que ibas a luchar por los trabajadores y ahora parece ser que el comité ha triunfado.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras entraba al ascensor que lo llevaría de vuelta a su oficina en el piso 25 del mismo edificio, seguido por Miroku.

- Sí, lo sé- Respondió resignado. El asistente lo miró. Qué cambiado estaba, desde la partida de la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha parecía haber perdido completamente el gusto por las cosas.

- Tranquilo amigo... ella volverá... lo sabes- Dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo. Pero Inuyasha parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, el abogado no tomaba en cuenta sus comentarios. Salieron del ascensor en silencio.

- ¿Alguna llamada?- Preguntó el abogado a Sango, que le hizo un movimiento en forma negativa con la cabeza. Inuyasha entró a su oficina dando un portazo.

- Si tan solo pudiera saber de ella, tal vez estaría más tranquilo.- Dijo Miroku mirando a la secretaria.

- Puede ser... - Respondió la chica tristemente. Jamas había visto a su jovial jefe tan triste.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como reflexionando internamente acerca de la situación.

- Debemos hacer algo... ¿pudiste conseguir una dirección o un número de teléfono?- Preguntó la muchacha mirando al asistente.

- Querida Sango ¿crees que él no ha tratado de conseguirlo?... pues nadie parece saber donde se fueron... lo único que tenemos es su dirección, porque el padre de la Srta. Higurashi tiene una casa en Londres, según lo que me contó Inuyasha... pero el teléfono ha sido imposible conseguirlo, parece ser que esa bruja tiene muy bien planeado todo... sólo espera que ella lo llame.

- ¿La va a ir a ver a Londres?- Preguntó Sango.

- Mmmm, no lo sé... se hace más complicado, tiene deberes que cumplir aquí también... el gobierno no esta muy satisfecho con su desempeño últimamente... aunque... creo que no le importa... un día de estos dejará botado todo esto.

- ¿Lo crees capaz?- Dijo la chica sorprendida.

- Lo creo capaz de todo.- Respondió Miroku con convicción.

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo entró al departamento del abogado con la llave que tenía guardada hacía bastante tiempo. Aunque Inuyasha jamas le dio una copia, ella había tenido la astucia para sacar a escondidas un par y hacer una copia para ella. Cuando aparecía de improvisto en su departamento el joven nunca solía enojarse... claro, eso era antes que apareciera la otra. Caminó lentamente mirando a su alrededor. Se acercó hacia el ventanal y observó el horizonte, esperando a que él llegara de su jornada de trabajo, a ver si tenía suerte y pasaban una ansiada noche de amor.

&&&&&&&&

Hastiada de la soledad salió al amanecer de la mansión nuevamente para recorrer la ciudad y así aliviar sus penas. Pero no podía dejar de sufrir, el aislamiento le lastimaba enormemente. Caminó lentamente por las frías y brumosas calles de Londres pensando en la única persona que amaba en la vida y que se encontraba a miles de distancia de la suya. Qué estúpido castigo! Sin ni un peso en los bolsillos ni siquiera disponía para hacer una llamada larga distancia. Se apoyó en las barandas de la orilla del río Támesis mientras veía el horizonte. Sus lágrimas cayeron nuevamente sobre su pálido rostro. Los días habían sido demasiado eternos y ya estaba cansada.

- Inuyasha... - Repitió por milésima vez sus labios acongojados.

- ¿Le sucede algo, Señorita?- Preguntó una profunda voz varonil a sus espaldas en acento japonés. La chica se volteó sorpresivamente mirando con ansias el rostro del que hablaba. Sus ojos sólo vieron un par de ojos color miel que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir violentamente. Restregó los ojos creyendo estar viendo mal por las lágrimas.

- ¿Se siete mal?- Insistió él. Kagome lo miró boquiabierta. El hombre que estaba frente a ella tenía los mismos dorados ojos de Inuyasha, pero era más alto y robusto, de larga cabellera clara y mucho más adulto.

- Se... ¿Sesshoumaru? - Dijo con voz temblorosa, mirando sorprendida al hombre. El joven la miró con confusión.

- ¿Me conoce?- Preguntó él levantando una ceja. Oh, Dios, tenía casi los mismos gestos de Inuyasha.

- Soy la hija de... Ginta Higurashi... - Respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

- Kagome?- Preguntó él con sorpresa. La chica se llevó las manos a los ojos y estalló en llanto. Había colapsado al creer en un principio que el hombre era Inuyasha que ahora todo parecía más triste y se veía más lejana a él. El joven la miró sorprendido unos instantes y luego se sintió incómodo al verla llorar. Y en un acto que no estaba en los parámetros normales de su fría y reservada conducta, acercó dubitativamente una mano a su hombro como apoyo. La chica levantó la vista y luego nuevamente creyó verlo a él, a Inuyasha, que se aferró llorosa y temblorosa a su pecho, llorando con desesperación, por primera vez lloraba con amargura y desesperación, extrañando demasiado a su lejano amor.

Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18:**

Los rayos de sol comenzaron poco a poco a iluminar la ciudad, haciendo que las tenues sombras desaparecieran por completo. El llanto desconsolado de la chica se fue calmando poco a poco, convirtiéndose luego de unos minutos en leves sollozos. Ella se incorporó alejándose del hombre y sin mirarlo por la vergüenza de su descontrolado acto, volteó hacia el río, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con los dedos. Sesshoumaru a su espalda la miraba confundido. El silencio entre ellos era bastante incómodo.

- Toma.- Dijo él de pronto y Kagome se volteó, viendo una mano extendida que le ofrecía un pañuelo azul. Ella lo tomó con temor y secó su ojos con el. Finalmente suspiró pesadamente, pensando en que parte de su pena había sido de alguna manera descargada. Lo incómodo era que lo había hecho delante de él, de Sesshoumaru.

- Gracias- Respondió, devolviéndole el pañuelo. Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Kagome poco a poco comenzó a levantar la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con aquella dorada mirada que hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir casi con violencia. Él sonrió apenas, tratando de reconfortarla. - Lo siento.- Dijo ella respondiendo a su sonrisa.

- No es necesario- Respondió él suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la chica tratando cambiar el tema.

- Bueno... vivo en Londres aún.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

- Me refiero a... qué haces por aquí a estas horas.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y la miró confundido mientras adoptaba una actitud solemne, típica de él.

- Ah... sólo... dando un paseo... y creo que no fui el único en pensarlo... ¿estas sola?

Kagome lo miró tristemente.

- Sí.

- Supe lo de tu padre... lo lamento.

- Fue hace mucho...

- Pero sé que tienes una madrastra.

- Lady Kagura.- Dijo secamente, mientras una mueca se formaba de sus labios.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente entre ellos. Kagome sintió el gélido aire invernal sobre su cara y movió la cabeza como sacudiendo los malos recuerdos que le traía cada vez que nombraba el nombre de su madrastra.

- ¿Quieres caminar? No es bueno que estes por aquí sola.- Sentenció severamente. Kagome asintió apenas.

Caminaron lentamente rodeando la rivera del río.

- ¿Qué haces en Londres?- Preguntó el joven de pronto. Kagome se detuvo. Sus pensamientos habían volado nuevamente hacia Inuyasha, que se encontraba tan lejos de ella.

- Mi madrastra... - Lo miró de pronto sorprendida y él detuvo su paso mirándola con curiosidad.-... tú... tú puedes ayudarme... - Dijo ansiosa.-... necesito un teléfono, por favor, necesito llamar a Japón.- Acotó suplicante. Sesshoumaru la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

- Aquí es donde vivo- Dijo él, permitiendo a la joven entrar a la lujosa mansión. La chica se adentró en ella y quedó sorprendida ante la riqueza y decoración de la vivienda. Sin lugar a dudas Sesshoumaru vivía la vida como un verdadero aristócrata. De pronto Kagome sintió una mano sobre su espalda y así la condujo el hombre hacia el estudio. - Puedes llamar desde aquí. Estaré afuera.- Dijo y cerró la puerta dejándola sola. Con los dedos temblorosos marcó ansiosa los números que la comunicarían con el otro lado del mundo y con el corazón desbocado esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad los tonos que daba del teléfono.

Al final de todo, sintió que el auricular era levantado y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, para durar menos de un segundo al escuchar no la profunda voz de Inuyasha, sino la de una mujer.

- ¿Sí? ¿Diga?

Kagome sintió que se destrozaba el corazón. Choqueada y tratando después de unos segundos de recobrar la compostura, autoconvenciéndose que todo tenía una explicación convincente, habló lo mejor que pudo, tratando que la voz no temblara.

- Necesito... hablar con Inuyasha.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Kikyo hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero de pronto una idea se posó en su cabeza.

- ¿Inuyasha? Él esta dormido- Respondió con una sonrisa.

La muchacha dejó de respirar, sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba. Respiró de nuevo hondamente tratando de que la voz no volviera a temblar.

- Necesito... necesito hablar con él.- Insistió.

Kikyo volvió a hacer una mueca de desprecio sabiendo perfectamente quien era la persona que le hablaba. "Maldita muchacha ¿no te das por vencida?"

- Espera... - Tapó el auricular con la mano pero no lo suficiente para que fuera escuchada que hablaba con alguien a su lado.

- Inuyasha... una mujer quiere hablar contigo... ¿no?

Kagome sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblar y que apenas podía sostenerse de pie.

- Lo siento.

- Pero... necesito... - Apenas alcanzó a protestar porque fue interrumpida por la fría voz de la mujer.

- Escucha, Inuyasha esta muy cansado, lo siento.- Y cortó al tiempo que reía como una niña traviesa.- Tonta!.

Kagome se quedó con el auricular junto a su oído, sin reaccionar ante lo sucedido. "Entonces... Inuyasha... ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?"- Murmuró apenas, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Las lágrimas cayeron copiosamente sobre sus mejillas. Se sentó pesadamente en la pequeña silla que estaba junto a la mesa del teléfono.

- No... no puede ser... - Dijo tratando de autoconvencerse. Pero... todo... todo encajaba ahora... esa mujer...era Kikyo!

- _"Hemos terminado una y otra vez y al final él siempre vuelve a mí"._

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y lloró desconsoladamente, como una pequeña niña, como había llorado en los brazos de Sesshoumaru. No, nada podía ser cierto, ¿porqué el destino le estaba jugando esta mala pasada? todo lo que había vivido con Inuyasha... ¿fue una mentira? ¿Fue una amante más en su vida?

De pronto escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Lo había olvidado. Estaba en una casa extraña. Se irguió apenas tratando de recuperar la compostura. Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y pensó en lo horrorosa que debía tener la cara con tanto llanto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome respiró profundamente. No quería que la vieran así. Abrió la puerta con la mano temblorosa y fingió una sonrisa.

- Sí... sí... gracias.

El hombre la miró seriamente sin creer en sus palabras. Era obvio que no lo estaba, su rostro y sus ojos hinchados lo decían todo. Ella salió del estudio con la vista baja, derrotada, y Sesshoumaru la miró preocupado.

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? No... no te ves muy bien.

Kagome lo miró sin expresión.

- No... estoy bien... pero quiero estar sola... gracias por todo.

Y salió de aquella mansión recorriendo sin rumbo las frías calles de un país que le era ajeno.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha entró a su departamento sin ánimos y al encender la luz lo primero que vio fue a una mujer sentada en el sillón, fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Kikyo?- Dijo casi como un gruñido, mientras dejaba el maletín sobre la mesita que se encontraba junto a la puerta.- ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí?

Lo único que faltaba, encontrar a aquella mujer en su departamento era lo último que esperaba de un horrible día. Kikyo se levantó tranquilamente con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que no podía evitar al recordar la mentira que había planeado.

- Ah... te extraño... como siempre.- Respondió acercándose a él mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Inuyasha sacó rápidamente sus brazos y la miró enojado.

- Déjame solo.

- Tú de verdad no quieres entender.- Dijo ella con una voz demasiado cómplice que hizo que el joven volteara y la mirara más exasperado aún.

- Déjate de juegos... estas acostumbrada a hablarme a medias palabras últimamente... ¿qué demonios pretendes!

La mujer se paró delante de él cruzando los brazos y mirándolo seriamente.

- Esta bien... pero debes acompañarme a casa... ahí lo sabrás.

- Ah, ya déjame en paz!- Respondió exasperado, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

- Acompáñame a casa... hoy te enterarás de porqué estamos más unidos que nunca... y si no te lo dije antes... fue por tu propia protección.

Inuyasha la miró un poco asustado. La actitud de ella era demasiado convincente. Exhaló un suspiro pesado. No era su día en realidad, estaba cansado física y emocionalmente y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero... si quería que ella lo dejara en paz de una vez tendría que ceder, por última vez, a su petición.

&&&&&&&&

Caminó siguiéndole los pasos por un oscuro pasillo de la casa de Kikyo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no entraba ahí. No sintió nostalgia ni nada. De pronto ella se detuvo y se volteó.

- Sólo quiero decirte Inuyasha... que no te lo dije antes... porque no quiero perjudicar tu carrera... -Y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Inuyasha miró un poco asombrado la decoración de aquella pequeña alcoba, predominando en color celeste, todo estaba decorado con motivos infantiles y sobre las repisas muchos juguetes. Y junto a la ventana una cuna cubierta con un tul blanco. Kikyo se acercó lentamente hasta la cuna y corrió el tul. Inuyasha, que miraba desde la puerta, estaba confundido.

- Ven... acércate.- Dijo ella con una semi sonrisa.

No supo bien como sus pasos lo llevaron junto a su lado y al mirar dentro de la cuna, vio a un niño pequeño dormido. Inuyasha miró a la mujer sorprendido.

- Sí... es mi hijo... el hijo de ambos.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Volvió a mirar al niño y luego a Kikyo haciendo una mueca.

- Es mentira... - Respondió secamente.

- ¿Mentira? Akago tiene 1 año. Tú sabes que no es mentira.

El abogado sintió que el mundo se venía encima. La miró sorprendido sin creer lo que estaba pasando... aquel bebé... ¿su hijo?

Continuará...


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19:**

**- **Esto debe ser una broma... una muy mala broma.- Dijo Inuyasha caminando rápidamente hacia afuera de la habitación, seguido por Kikyo. Con los puños apretados salió de aquella casa que de un momento a otro parecía que le asfixiaba. La mujer lo alcanzó junto a la limosina.

- No creí que reaccionarías así- Dijo herida. El abogado la miró sin expresión.- ¿Dudas de mi palabra acaso?

- Y qué esperabas, si me has mentido todo este tiempo!- Respondió el joven gritando de ira.

Kikyo jamas lo había visto tan enojado en su vida y debió admitir que por unos segundos le asustó. Trató de tranquilizarse poco a poco y lucir lo más herida posible.

- Lo siento... sólo lo hice... para protegerte.

Inuyasha la miró sin creer en sus palabras, hacía ya mucho que había perdido la fe en ella.

- No puedo convencerme de lo que dices... tú eres una persona casada...

- Y bien sabes que nuestro matrimonio es sólo de apariencias.- Respondió ella afirmando la espalda en el auto, luciendo derrotada.

- Lo siento... no puedo creer en lo que me dices.- Dijo Inuyasha y abrió la puerta de la limosina dispuesto a dejar aquel lugar, pero Kikyo sostuvo su mano fuertemente.

- ¿Quieres pruebas? Claro que las tengo. Cuando quieras te las muestro.- Argumentó orgullosa. El chico sintió que el corazón se iba a salir del pecho. Hizo un pequeño ademán para soltarse de su mano y entró a la limosina.

- ¿A casa señor?

El abogado miró al chofer por el espejo con los ojos extrañamente vidriosos.

- A un bar... lejos de aquí.- Respondió secamente.

&&&&&&&&

El chofer tuvo que subirlo hasta su departamento cargándolo por sobre los hombros puesto que el abogado se había excedido bastante en la bebida.

- Señor... es mejor que duerma, mañana debe trabajar- Dijo el pobre hombre dejándolo sobre la cama. Inuyasha lo miró apenas haciendo una mueca.

- Déjame solo, vete, vete.

El hombre suspiró resignado saliendo de inmediato del lugar. Lo mejor era no contrariarlo.

Solo sobre la cama y con la luz de la luna traspasando los ventanales, Inuyasha cerró los ojos sin poder aún olvidar los últimos acontecimientos que agobiaban su alma. Estaba siendo destruido, y de qué manera. Suspiró pesadamente y se metió una mano al bolsillo de la blanca camisa, con dedos torpes sacó un boleto de avión que miró a través de su nublada vista.

- Kagome... - Murmuró en un susurro, sintiendo que cada vez se alejaba más de ella...

&&&&&&&&

Caminaba por entre la bruma sintiendo frío y soledad. De pronto comenzó a escuchar risas, las risas fueron intensificándose poco a poco hasta convertirse en algo molesto e irritante. Kagome miró asustada a su alrededor... ¿qué esta pasando? Corrió buscando una salida, pero la bruma cubría todo no permitiéndole ver absolutamente nada.

- Kagome...

Aquella voz profunda, sí, la conocía, era de él, de su amado Inuyasha. Volteó presurosa con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al verlo junto a Kikyo, que lo abrazaba del cuello.

- Te lo dije... él nunca me dejará... aceptaste ser su amante, ahora no llores.- Dijo la mujer sonriente, mientras le robaba un apasionado beso al abogado que se dejaba hacer.

Kagome despertó incorporándose súbitamente sobre su cama, con el corazón palpitando a mil, un poco sudada y con el mal recuerdo de aquella pesadilla. Todo estaba en penumbras. Sola en aquella lujosa habitación, nada la reconfortaba. Se llevó lentamente las manos a la boca, como ahogando un grito de dolor. Luego de unos instantes, suspiró hondamente para calmar el dolor y volvió a recostarse poco a poco en la cama. A través del encaje de las cortinas entraba la tenue luz de la luna, haciendo que se crearan formas siniestras en la habitación. Todo parecía una pesadilla, la realidad y los sueños... ¿Dónde escapar si todo era dolor?

- Inuyasha... ¿porqué? ¿Porqué?... quiero verte... necesito verte... - Murmuró sollozando.

&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha, amigo... ¿qué sucede? ayer cuando te ibas lucías feliz y ahora otra vez te ves derrotado... ¿qué esta pasando contigo?

Inuyasha permanecía impávido en el asiento sin mirarlo porque la vista la tenía fija en el inmenso cielo gris. Claro que el día anterior estaba feliz. Había decido ir a ver a Kagome dejando todo y luego del trabajo fue a comprar el boleto de avión. Cuando llegó tarde a su departamento fue cuando encontró a Kikyo en el y luego se había desatado la pesadilla.

- Oye... ¿no me lo dirás?- Insistió el asistente. Pero la reacción del muchacho fue nula. Derrotado, salió de la oficina mirando tristemente a Sango.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó la muchacha levantando una ceja, sin duda ansiosa por querer saber lo que le sucedía a su jefe. Exhaló un suspiro derrotada cuando el asistente se encogió de hombros. - No... y ¿ahora? Sabes como es él...- Dijo la muchacha levantándose y acercándose hacia el joven.

- Lo sé... Inuyasha es tan... - Dijo mirando hacia arriba, como buscando las palabras adecuadas en el aire.

- Apasionado.- Respondió la chica. Miroku la miró e hizo un gesto de aseveración.

- Lo sabes Sango... creí que no te habías dado cuenta...

- ¿Lo que sucedió con la señorita Kikyo hace un tiempo?

Miroku la miró sonriendo apenas.

- Creo que sí te habías dado cuenta.

- Soy su secretaria... ¿crees que sólo tú sabes los secretos del jefe?- Respondió la muchacha sonriendo pícaramente mientras le cerraba un ojo. Miroku reaccionó rápidamente tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Ahhh... nunca dejas de asombrarme - Dijo el joven al tiempo que aprovechaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos para respirar intensamente su aroma. Ella sonrió nerviosamente y se separó a duras penas.

- No te aproveches... estamos en el trabajo.- Dijo, mientras se arreglaba el peinado y se dirigía a su escritorio.

- Ya sé... pero me lo debes.

- Tal vez... - Dijo ella coquetamente, mientras intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en la pantalla del computador y comenzaba a teclear rápidamente.

Miroku sonrió satisfecho, ya sabía lo que vendría. Desde aquel baile de Navidad las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente entre ellos. Estaba casi obsesionado con aquella mujer que siempre estuvo cerca de él y que jamás creyó que alguna vez aceptaría una cita con él, debido a la reputación ganada a pulso junto a Inuyasha. Sií... cuanto lo hacía feliz cada vez que salían del trabajo y apenas se podían contener para llegar al departamento de alguno de los dos.

- El señor Inuyasha... sé que me espera.- Dijo una fría voz femenina sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alta, esbelta y bien vestida, la señorita Kikyo se dirigía apenas hacia Sango. La secretaria la miró seriamente y se levantó de su asiento, dando una fugaz mirada a su pareja cuando pasó a su lado con la mujer siguiéndole los talones. Golpeó la puerta y entró seguida de ella.

- La señorita Kikyo.- Dijo la muchacha esperando una respuesta de su jefe que se encontraba sentado, de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Inuyasha... - Lo llamó la mujer e hizo que en ese momento el joven despertara de sus pensamientos, volteándose apenas y mirándola sin expresión. Sango se asombró de lo pálido que se encontraba y las profundas ojeras negras que se marcaban sin piedad bajo sus dorados ojos.

- Kikyo... - Dijo él en un murmullo. Sango salió inmediatamente de la oficina, confundida.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Y la señorita Kagome? ¿Acaso ya se olvidó de ella?- Dijo mirando a Miroku enojada, sin lugar a dudas la chica creía que al fin y al cabo, un don Juan sería siempre así y jamás cambiaría. Miroku movió la cabeza.

- No, Sango... la señorita Kikyo esta aquí por otra cosa... no es por lo que tú crees.

La joven secretaria lo miró tratando de creer en sus palabras.

&&&&&&&&

- Vine... porque me pediste pruebas. Aquí esta el acta de nacimiento... los exámenes de sangre... si quieres una prueba de paternidad no me opondré.- Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de su escritorio los papeles que lo señalaban como el padre de la criatura.- Nació hace un año... en Kioto... ¿no te acuerdas? Una de nuestras grandes peleas... dejaste de verme varios meses, los suficientes para esconder mi embarazo... - Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente. El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza como tratando de afirmarla.

- Claro que recuerdo aquella pelea... - Dijo él apenas.

- ¿Entonces... ? - Preguntó mirándolo ansiosa.

- La prueba de paternidad... y luego... lo que quieras.- Dijo derrotado y sin mirarla. Ella sonrió levemente. Al fin, lo tenía en sus manos.

&&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron lenta y angustiosamente para Inuyasha esperando el resultado de paternidad que había solicitado y pensando en lo que sería de él si resultaba ser el padre de la criatura. Kikyo no se conformaría con una pensión alimenticia, ni dinero, ni nada ¿para qué, si ya era lo suficientemente rica? Lo quería a él.

Caminó hacia su oficina lentamente con el maletín en una mano, al llegar al despacho fue saludado por Sango que lucía ansiosa y que al verlo se levantó enseguida de su asiento.

- Antes que entres, déjame decirte que hay alguien esperándote.- Dijo la muchacha seriamente. Inuyasha la miró frunciendo el ceño. - Es la señorita Kikyo...

Inuyasha abrió los dorados ojos con sorpresa. Sin lugar a dudas Kikyo traía los exámenes de paternidad que había solicitado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Sin dejar que la agonía inundara su alma, se separó rápidamente de su secretaria y entró de súbito a su despacho.

La mujer se encontraba de espaldas, sentada frente a su escritorio, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se giró ansiosa mirando con felicidad a Inuyasha. El joven abogado la miró sin expresión y se dirigió a su cómodo asiento, tras su escritorio, sin saludarla.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó de mala gana. Toda su vida dependía del resultado de aquel documento que ella tenía en sus manos. La mujer sonrió más ampliamente y se lo entregó en sus propias manos. Antes de leerlo, sólo por una fracción de segundos, su mente se fue hacia Kagome... aquella noche con la bomba, la fiesta del club ecuestre, su salida a comer, cómo curó sus heridas, su beso después del temblor, aquella noche de Navidad y luego, sus últimos momentos en aquella noche de amor que le brindó, antes de que se marchara. Si el niño resultaba ser su hijo... toda esperanza de recuperar a Kagome se convertirían nulas... lo sabía, Kikyo lo quería a él, nada más. Suspiró hondamente hasta que sus ojos se focalizaron en el centro de la hoja que con unas pocas palabras le revelaba la verdad. Resultado: Positivo, probabilidades, 99.99

El documento cayó de sus manos y mirando a Kikyo sorprendido, apenas le habló.

- Qué es lo que quieres...

La pregunta estaba formulada, ahora sabría que era lo que ella deseaba.

&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, querida...- Dijo la mujer justo en el instante en que ella salía de la casa. La chica volteó exasperada.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- No te olvides que esta noche iremos a la fiesta del embajador.

Kagome la miró apenas y luego salió de la casa. Caminó como siempre, sin rumbo, con el solo propósito de apartarse de la víbora de su madrastra y su mala influencia. Ya llevaba más de un mes en Londres y el tiempo se le había hecho eterno. A menudo en sus caminatas matutinas, antes de que saliera el sol, se encontraba siempre en el mismo lugar que lo vio la primera vez, en la rivera del río, a Sesshoumaru, que acompañaba su paseo casi sin decir nada. Poco a poco la confianza se fue haciendo entre ellos. El joven le habló de su negocio, una tienda internacional de gran prestigio en el país y Europa y que pensaba en un futuro muy cercano abrir nuevas sucursales en su país de origen. Kagome escuchó con interés detalles de su vida. Desde pequeño, al igual que Inuyasha, había vivido en Londres, con la diferencia que él vivía aún en el país. No se llevaban bien, sin embargo su relación se quebró abruptamente hacía poco tiempo en un viaje que Sesshoumaru había realizado a Japón. Vivía solo en aquella lujosa mansión, sin embargo tenía una asistente que siempre le llamaba al teléfono móvil y que a menudo interrumpía sus conversaciones. Su nombre era Rin.

Pero a Sesshoumaru lo veía en las mañanas. Las tardes eran sólo ella y su soledad. Mil veces deseó volver a llamar a Inuyasha pero el miedo a verse enfrentada nuevamente a la humillación que aquella mujer la exponía, se acobardaba. Su desanimo fue decayendo poco a poco. No quería creer que había sido utilizada por el joven abogado, no podía concebir que hubiese sido sólo parte de una agenda de colección de amantes. Había creído en cada una de sus palabras... pero..."no creas que eres especial para él", había dicho Kikyo. Cada día que pasaba las palabras de aquella mujer le confirmaban sus aseveraciones. Y aún así, aún en contra de todo aquello, no podía dejar de amarlo casi con locura. Lo extrañaba demasiado, era desesperante. Cada noche era una tortura, los recuerdos de su corta relación se agolpaban en su mente incansablemente, haciendo que su corazón y alma se destrozaran una y otra vez. Inuyasha...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome miró a su alrededor, por donde mirara sólo había gente extraña para ella. Caminó entre la multitud con una fina copa de champan entre sus manos hasta el balcón. El invierno ya estaba casi desapareciendo, aunque aún se sentía el hielo invernal. Faltaba tan poco para la primavera, el día que llegara sería su cumpleaños. Su ansiado cumpleaños. Lady Kagura no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pero veía con cierto temor como la muchacha se revelaba día a día ante ella. Kagome miró a través de la oscuridad a una gran limosina que se estacionó frente a la puerta de entrada. Con cara de repugnancia vio que el hombre que salía de ella era nada más y nada menos que el detestable Naraku, que bajaba sonriente arreglándose la chaqueta del esmoquin. La muchacha sintió que su corazón comenzaba latir con violencia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto aquí?

- Kagome- Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas y la chica volteó rápidamente. Frente a ella estaba Sesshoumaru vestido elegantemente con un esmoquin negro. Sus ojos se fundieron en su figura nuevamente, al ver a Inuyasha en aquella cena de Navidad. Pestañeó confundida mientras le brindaba una sonrisa aliviada.

- Qué bueno que estas aquí... - Dijo. El joven se acercó a ella también mirando hacia afuera, afirmándose en el barandal del balcón.

- Es inevitable... estas fiestas son de lo más aburridas- Respondió sin mirarla.

Kagome sonrió divertida. Ya lo sabía, él nunca se divertía, ni siquiera lo veía sonreír. Sesshoumaru era tan serio y parco, pero su aire de misterio le brindaba un cierto encanto entre las mujeres. Así como a ella, que siendo una niña, se maravilló de su personalidad. Nunca lo olvidaría.

_Lloraba escondida debajo de una mesa mientras veía con horror como un chico de 13 años, de largo cabello negro, la buscaba incansablemente con un encendedor en sus manos._

_- Te encontré!- Dijo el chico de pronto levantando el mantel. Ella lo miró horrorizada mientras intentaba escapar. El chico la alcanzó junto a la puerta y riendo traviesamente encendió el encendedor y lo acercó a una de sus largas trenzas, la cual comenzó a quemarse en las puntas. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asustada, tratando de salirse del rincón en que el niño la tenía cercada._

_- Inuyasha!- Protestó una voz profunda, momento en cual el chico se volteó asustado, mirando al imponente joven que llevaba un libro en su mano. Ella corrió desesperada hasta su lado, sujetándose de su pantalón y mirándolo suplicante, mientras el joven Sesshoumaru se agachaba y apretaba con su mano el pequeño mechón encendido. Agradecida le sonrió feliz. Para ella, él se convertía en su héroe. El joven la miró sin decir nada y luego se levantó y miró enojado a Inuyasha. - Eres un mocoso insensato. ¿No te da vergüenza molestar a una pequeña niña? ¿no le dijiste a tu padre que ya eras un hombre como para tener un cumpleaños de niños? entonces, compórtate como tal!_

_Inuyasha lo miró he hizo una mueca. Sonrió luego sin decir nada y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_- Caprichoso niño mimado. -Murmuró Sesshoumaru entre dientes._

_- _Kagome, querida... - Kagome despertó de sus recuerdos y miró a la persona que le hablaba. Sesshoumaru volteó también a mirar.- Mi querida niña, ¿cómo estas?- Saludó el hombre tomando una pálida mano de ella y se la llevó a los labios. Kagome lo miró seriamente sintiendo que el estómago se revolvía de asco.

- Usted por aquí... - Dijo la muchacha fríamente.

El hombre sonrió desentendiéndose de la cara que Kagome le brindaba.

- Ah! He escuchado mucho de usted, señor Sesshoumaru.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano. El joven extendió la suya también y lo saludó apenas. - Soy Naraku... ¿me permite hablar con la señorita?- Preguntó y Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, mirando a Kagome.

- No tengo nada que hablar con usted- Respondió la muchacha secamente, al tiempo que se disponía a dejar el lugar.

- Es acerca de Inuyasha- Dijo el hombre elevando un poco el tono de su voz. Kagome se detuvo de pronto y lo miró expectante.

- ¿Inuyasha?- Repitió apenas, sintiendo que el corazón saldría por la boca. Sesshoumaru miró intrigado a Naraku y luego a Kagome...

- Tengo noticias a cerca de él.- Dijo el hombre con una semi sonrisa. La chica tragó saliva dolorosamente. Naraku caminó hacia ella y la tomó de un brazo, llevándosela luego a una sala cercana.

- Dígame que es lo que tiene que decir... - Preguntó ella, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y sin dejar de sentir un mal presentimiento.

- Mi pequeña niña... - Comenzó el hombre acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro. Kagome reaccionó rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos.- No sé por qué te comportas así conmigo... - Acotó el hombre herido.

- Dígame que sucede con Inuyasha- Dijo la chica encarando al hombre. Naraku la miró fijamente, para disfrutar la reacción que tendría la muchacha cuando le diera la noticia.

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que estas aquí... y más aún para ese abogado.

- ¿Le sucedió algo?- Preguntó temerosa.

- Claro! Es padre de un hermoso niño!

Kagome lo miró atónita sin creer lo que había escuchado.

- Lo siento... parece que lo tenía bien escondido... bueno, debía hacerlo, ya que el hijo es con esa amante suya... Kikyo, creo que se llama.

La chica dejó de respirar unos instantes, mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

- No... no lo creo... - Murmuró. El hombre quiso abrazarla, pero ella salió corriendo de allí, aguantando el dolor de sentir nuevamente y de manera mucho más dolorosa, su corazón.

- Kagome...

Sesshoumaru la había detenido tomándole un brazo.

- Suéltame- Protestó ella con voz temblorosa.

- Mañana viajo a Japón- Dijo él serio. Kagome lo miró expectante.

- Entonces... entonces... comprueba si Inuyasha tiene un hijo... por favor... te lo suplico.- Dijo ella gritando.

Continuará...


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20:**

- Mañana viajo a Japón- Dijo Sesshoumaru serio. Kagome lo miró expectante.

- Entonces... entonces... comprueba si Inuyasha tiene un hijo... por favor... te lo suplico.- Dijo ella gritando.

El joven frunció el ceño sin entender, la miró preocupado luego y poco a poco fue soltando su brazo. Kagome se quedó quieta, casi en shock... no podía creer lo que había dicho... no podía creer que Inuyasha fuera padre de un niño.

- Perdón... perdón... - Comenzó ella luego a decir.-... no puedo pedirte eso... lo siento...

- ¿Quieres que hable con Inuyasha?- Preguntó él con su tono de voz profundo e inquietante.

La muchacha bajó la vista avergonzada y herida. Sesshoumaru la miró intensamente. ¿Cómo podría dirigirle la palabra a su primo si las cosas entre ellos eran más que difíciles?

- Si es importante... lo haré... hablaré con él- Dijo al fin. Kagome lo miró sorprendida. Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar sobre su mejilla y ella la secó con sus dedos, lo miró unos instantes confundida y luego dio la media vuelta y se marchó, sin decir nada, sin ser capaz de decir algo.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha permanecía sentado sobre el sillón con una copa de vino en sus manos y la botella que estaba a medias, frente a él sobre la mesa. No podía pensar, se sentía increíblemente estúpido al no poder pensar bien las cosas. Lo único que su mente le decía era que tenía un hijo, un hijo. Escuchó de pronto tocar a la puerta y se levantó lentamente, casi por inercia, para abrirla. No se sorprendió al ver a Miroku mirándolo con preocupación.

- Perdón por venir aquí... - Dijo el joven asistente excusándose.

Inuyasha lo miró apenas y le dio la espalda sin decir nada, para irse al mismo lugar en el que estaba antes. Miroku lo miró casi con pena y cerró suavemente la puerta tras él. Jamás lo había visto así tan deprimido en todos los años que lo conocía. Se aproximó con cautela mirando a su alrededor. El departamento era un verdadero desastre. Vio la botella de vino sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño. Sabía que las cosas estaban muy mal y la visita de Kikyo las habían puesto peores.

- Qué quieres - Preguntóo el abogado secamente, al tiempo que daba otro sorbo del vino, casi nublando ya sus sentidos.

- Vine... quiero saber cómo estas- Respondió el asistente apenas, sabiendo que la respuesta era más que obvia.- ¿No me lo contarás?

Inuyasha lo miró entre el cristal de la copa de vino, a medias... Miroku siempre había sido su confidente, pero... las cosas ahora no eran tan fáciles, no podía ya casi confiar en nadie.

- Quiero ayudarte, amigo... - Dijo el joven mientras le arrebataba la copa de los labios rápidamente. Inuyasha intentó detenerlo, pero el efecto de tanta bebida ya había provocado en él una incontrolable torpeza en sus miembros, cayendo pesadamente sobre el sillón. Miroku lo miró con el ceño fruncido y tomando también la botella de vino de la mesa, se la llevó directo a la cocina y la vació en el lavaplatos. Cuando volvió a la sala, Inuyasha se había llevado una mano a la frente, y casi no podía creer al ver que una lágrima rodaba por su pálida mejilla. - Inuyasha... - Aquella escena le partió el corazón al asistente. Las cosas debían en verdad ser graves para que su amigo estuviera en ese estado. Él era abogado, ¿cuantas cosas había soportado en su duro y descarnado oficio?

- Nadie puede salvarme ahora ¿sabes? ni... ni siquiera logro pensar bien...

- Inuyasha...

- Soy de lo peor... pero... quiero ver a Kagome... quiero verla... ella... ella...

- ¿Extrañas a la señorita Kagome? ¿Es eso? - Preguntó ansioso, porque si era ese el problema del abogado, no era para tanto entonces. Pero vio que el joven hacía una mueca y se secaba casi con rabia la lágrima de su mejilla.

- Ella no querrá verme, es obvio- Respondió en un murmullo.

- Ah... pero eso no es cierto... ella te quiere, se nota ¿dudas de ella acaso?- Preguntó el joven acercándose pero Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente y lo miró enojado.

- No es eso! no es eso... yo... yo soy de lo peor... jamás volverá a confiar en mí.

- ¿Porqué no me dices qué sucede? Puedo ayudarte.

Inuyasha lo miró enojado. Sí el pudiera ayudarlo en este grandísimo problema... como si fuera tan fácil... no, no había salida para tan gran error, no lo había y lo único que su mente clamaba una y otra vez es que tenía un hijo.

- ¿La señorita Kikyo tiene algo que ver en esto, verdad? - Preguntó el asistente tratando de sonsacar alguna palabra.

Inuyasha se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, sin mirarlo comenzó a hablar, casi con desesperación.

- Kikyo tiene un hijo, un hijo de los dos. Me he enterado hace poco, no creí que el niño fuera mío, pero hoy llegó con los resultados. Soy el padre.

Miroku abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa, tuvo que buscar un asiento cerca para no caerse de la impresión.

- Ya veo... - Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar, sintiéndose tan estupefacto como estúpido. Y él pensando que tenía un problema amoroso.-... pero... ella tiene un esposo... ¿qué es lo que quiere de ti? no puede pedirte dinero porque ya esta casada, no puede obligarte a nada.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza derrotado.

- Me esta chantajeando. - Preguntó secamente.

- ¿Chantajeando? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Preguntó intrigado Miroku.

- Uno: Que renuncie a mi trabajo para el gobierno.

Dos: Que me vaya con ella a cualquier parte del mundo.

Miroku se quedó con la boca abierta... no podía creer las condiciones que la señorita Kikyo había pedido a su amigo. Luego frunció el ceño... aquí había algo que olía mal.

- Oye Inuyasha... ¿porqué quiere ella que renuncies a tu trabajo con el gobierno?

Inuyasha se recostó hacia atrás en el sillón y cerró los ojos, ya cansado de todo.

- No sé, no sé... - Preguntó sin ánimo.

Miroku se levantó sin entender las razones de Kikyo para pedir semejante cosa a Inuyasha.

- Bueno... pero... ¿lo harás? Quiero decir, ¿renunciarás?

- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- Dijo exasperado. Ya no quería seguir hablando de ello. Si Miroku no tenía una salida para semejante problema entonces ya no valía la pena seguir hablando de ello.

- ¿Cuanto plazo te dio?

Inuyasha se incorporó y lo miró sin expresión.

- No me lo dijo.

- Pues entonces... trata de dilatar todo esto... yo averiguaré bien qué diablos esta pasando.- Dijo con una semi sonrisa. Inuyasha volvió a cerrar los ojos como ignorando su presencia. Pero eso no era problema para el asistente, ya sabía la razón del problema y ahora debía averiguar más... ¿qué interés tendría Kikyo para ver lejos del gobierno a Inuyasha?

&&&&&&&&

- Busco a Inuyasha.

Sango levantó la vista y miró casi con la boca abierta la imponente figura de un hombre elegantemente vestido frente a ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. La chica se levantó de su asiento presurosa mientras no podía dejar de maravillarse del parecido de sus ojos con los de su jefe.

- El señor Inuyasha... no esta.- Respondió apenas. Qué demonios le pasaba, parecía que le tuviera temor al tipo.

- ¿Y a qué hora volverá?

- Bueno... en realidad... no ha venido hace tres días... pero si me dice quien es yo podría...

- Soy Sesshoumaru y necesito hablar de forma urgente con él.- Respondió firmemente.

- ¿Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó ella incrédula. Ya había escuchado ese nombre, aunque jamás lo había visto y sabía muy bien la rivalidad y el odio entre aquellos dos primos. - Bueno...

- Señorita... necesito hablar con él, deme su dirección, supongo que puedo encontrarlo en su casa.

Sango lo miró estupefacta.

- Este...

- La necesito ahora!- Dijo enojado y ya exasperado, no estaba acostumbrado a esperar y menos a que alguien le retuviera una información. La muchacha miró su agria mirada, ahora comprobando la gran diferencia que existían entre aquellas dos doradas miradas y escribiendo con la mano casi tiritando, plasmó una dirección que entregó rápidamente el hombre.

- Gracias- Respondió él luego de leerla y dando media vuelta se marchó.

&&&&&&&&

Tres fuertes golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su ensueño. El corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿porqué? Tenía un mal presentimiento. Inuyasha se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, con un pantalón sport y una polera gris ceñida abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente a él.

- ¿Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru lo miró impresionado. Hacía algunos años que lo había visto, no eran tantos, pero del tiempo hasta hoy lucía bastante diferente. Ya no había la típica arrogancia en sus ojos. Tampoco su aspecto le revelaba al antiguo play boy que solía ser.

- Necesito que por ahora, dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado porque debo hablar contigo. - Dijo el hombre secamente. Inuyasha movió un poco la cabeza, estaba realmente confundido.

- Claro... pasa- Respondió él, cosa que sorprendió mucho más al hombre, que frunció el ceño. ¿No se suponía que estaban enojados?

Sesshoumaru entró como todo un príncipe hacia el departamento, apenas mirando a su alrededor. Inuyasha lo siguió y se sentó, haciendo una seña para que él hiciera lo mismo, y que el hombre rechazó.

- No, esto no me tomará mucho tiempo.

- ¿Que te trajo de nuevo a Japón? nunca creí que vendrías a visitarme...

- No lo hice por que quise, fue porque me lo pidió ella.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño confundido.

- ¿Ella?

- Kagome.

Inuyasha abrió la boca impresionado, el nombre de Kagome había hecho que sus sentidos, por un momento, volvieran a la realidad.

- ¿Kagome?- Repitió apenas, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Poco a poco el recuerdo de hacía unos años se fue haciendo latente en él, cambiando completamente su semblante, ahora estaba mirándolo con confusión y celos.- ¿Kagome! ¿qué tienes que ver tú con Kagome!- Preguntó levando la voz y levantándose súbitamente de su asiento. Todo quedaba claro para Sesshoumaru, existía un lazo muy fuerte entre la chica e Inuyasha.

- Siempre actúas antes de pensar... igual que aquella vez.- Respondió él haciendo un desprecio, cosa que desesperó más al abogado, que contenía toda su ira y temor.

- No te hagas el inocente, te conozco perfectamente maldito... dime qué hay entre tú y Kagome!

- Pues... creo que realmente no te la mereces... si no confías en ella- Dijo el hombre mirándolo con rabia.- Ella no es igual que Kikyo.

Las últimas palabras fueron las que en parte, calmaron su estado de celos e ira.

- No... claro que no es igual... - Respondió el chico apenas.

Sesshoumaru lo miró intensamente, era el momento de aclarar las cosas.

- Antes debo decirte que... aquella vez, nunca creíste en mis palabras... jamás busqué, jamás cortejé y menos intenté besar a Kikyo... lo que tú viste aquella noche, ese beso, fue ella quien me lo dio, nunca estuve interesado en ella, nunca.- Dijo firmemente. Inuyasha dio un profundo suspiro. Lo sabía, pero no quería creer. ¿Porqué le había creído a ella? porque estaba ciego, porque estaba casi obsesionado con ella, que sólo creyó sus palabras, que había sido seducida por Sesshoumaru... y como el trato entre ellos no eran de lo mejor...

- Ya no importa.- Dijo el abogado.

- Veo que haz cambiado... esta bien... pero creo que no lo suficiente. Quiero saber si es cierto que tienes un hijo con ella.

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido y apenas pudo hablar.

- ¿Co... como lo sabes?

- Yo no fui el primero en saberlo, se lo dijeron a Kagome. Es por ella que estoy aquí.

- ¿Kagome lo sabe!

- Es mejor que digas la verdad, ¿es cierto o no?

Pero Inuyasha no lo escuchaba. Así que Kagome ya lo sabía ¿y ahora? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Qué estaría pensando de él? ¿Lo odiaría?

- Dime como esta ella- Preguntó él suplicante.

- La he visto día a día llorar por ti... pero aún había esperanza en sus ojos porque sabía que algún día estarían juntos. No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que fueron separados, Lady Kagura no acepta su relación...

- Es cierto. - Respondió él derrotado.

- ... pero ahora... ahora con esto... no lo sé...

- No... Kagome... - Dijo él imaginando el dolor de la chica y sintiendo que el corazón se destrozaba dentro de su pecho.

- De verdad no te la mereces... - Dijo el hombre mirándolo con rabia.-... te gusta hacerla sufrir.

- No es cierto! no es cierto... tú no me conoces... no puedes decirme eso... no sabes cómo me siento, no sabes cuanto daría por olvidarme de todo esto y estar junto a ella... tú no lo sabes... yo... yo... yo de verdad la amo... la amo... como nunca lo había sentido antes... ¿crees que me gusta todo esto? ¿Crees que soy feliz? ¿Crees que no sufro por estar lejos de Kagome y ahora sentir que voy a perderla?- Gritó furioso y de una manera que podía descargar su dolor y rabia. Sesshoumaru lo miró impávido unos segundos. Entendió que el joven hablaba con el corazón pero que el destino le había jugado una muy mala pasada.

- Tengo una última pregunta... ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- Ella me lo dijo hace unas semanas... pero hace unos días lo pudimos comprobar... dijo que no me lo había dicho por mi protección.

- Ah, tu valiosa reputación.- Dijo Sesshoumaru sarcásticamente.- Bueno... era todo lo que tenía que hacer- Acotó dando media vuelta, justo en que había tocado la manija de la puerta Inuyasha lo llamó.

- Espera!...- Lo vio que se adentró en la habitación y luego volvió con algo en su mano, entregándoselo con cuidado en las suyas.- Llévale esto... es su regalo de Navidad... no se lo puedo entregar... y dile... dile... - ¿Decir? ¿Qué podría decirle si Sesshoumaru le confirmaría la verdad?

- No le diré nada... ya la verás tú... - Dijo el hombre dando media vuelta y marchándose del lugar.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome caminaba como zombie por las heladas calles de Londres, pensando inevitablemente en lo que Naraku descarnadamente le había dicho.

No había dormido en días, había llorado mucho, pero aún así mantenía viva la esperanza que todo fuera una mala broma del detestable hombre. Su corazón se paralizó cuando vio, afirmado en el barandal a Sesshoumaru, que miraba el horizonte. Caminó apenas y con torpeza hasta su lado. No fue necesario decir nada, porque el hombre la miró enseguida, estaba esperando su presencia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó él serio.

Ella fingió una sonrisa y se habló a sí misma tratando de reconfortarse.

- Estoy bien- Mintió. Sesshoumaru tampoco creyó en sus palabras.- ¿Lo viste?- Preguntó ansiosa, con una mano en el corazón porque sentía que este iba a estallar. Miró a Sesshoumaru... sus ansias fueron mitigadas cuando comprendió la mirada que él le brindaba.- Es... ¿verdad?... ¿sí?... - Preguntó apenas. Sesshoumaru movió lentamente la cabeza afirmando la aseveración. Ella se quedó en shock.

- Lo supo hace poco... toma... te lo envió... dijo que era tu regalo de Navidad.

Kagome recibió en sus manos una pequeña cajita negra con un lazo blanco.

- ¿Vas a estar bien?- Preguntó el hombre con preocupación, pero la chica estaba casi hipnotizada con lo que sostenía sus manos.

&&&&&&&&

Acostada sobre su cama miraba la cajita aún sin abrir sobre el velador. La luz de la luna traspasaba los velos de las ventanas, alumbrando tétricamente aquella fría y oscura habitación, pero eso ya no era inconveniente para la chica. Se incorporó al fin, luego de mirarla casi por horas y preguntándose si abría o no la caja. La tomó entre sus manos y la llevó a su nariz, sintiendo aquel exquisito perfume varonil típico del abogado. Los recuerdos volvieron nuevamente a su memoria, cada momento a su lado se convertía en una dura agonía ahora. Desató lentamente el lazo y sobre un esponjado, un pequeño haz de luz que ella tomó entre sus finos dedos y levantó mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. Una finísima pulsera de oro con una pequeña placa con su nombre grabado. No... lo amaba tanto, tanto... no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando... no. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus ya hinchados ojos y en un arrebato de rabia arrojó contra la pared la caja y la pulsera, mientras se llevaba las manos para cubrir su cara. Esta sería la última vez que iba a llorar...

Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21:**

Las semanas pasaron lentamente para Inuyasha. Derrotado, había al fin renunciado a su trabajo en el gobierno, declarándose incompetente para seguir en el puesto y que arriesgaba en gran parte el futuro de los trabajadores. Sin embargo, día a día Kikyo iba a visitarlo al departamento para pedir que pronto se fuera con ella. Tampoco había visto mucho al niño, a Akago. El bebé resultaba en verdad ser demasiado pasivo, que cada vez que iba a verlo dormía plácidamente. Cada vez que lo miraba dormir en su cuna se preguntaba si era normal que no sintiera nada por la criatura, ni un lazo de afecto, ni pena, ni amor, ni nada. Era como si no existiera. Miraba de reojo a Kikyo que lo observaba feliz desde el umbral de la puerta. No. Jamás sería feliz al lado de esa mujer, jamas podría demostrar afecto ni para ella ni al niño, ni una palabra de amor saldría de sus labios. ¿Acaso ella se conformaría con eso? ¿Con retenerlo sin importarle sus sentimientos? Tal vez sí. Ella sería capaz de todo.

Entristecido, se lo pasaba encerrado en su departamento. Miroku venía de vez en cuando, él también había renunciado y ahora se encontraba de asistente de un amigo de ellos que trabajaba en el ministerio también, aunque no era abogado, un joven llamado Akitoki. El asistente le había contado que el nuevo abogado del gobierno, su reemplazante, se llamaba Bankotsu y que según los comentarios de Sango, parecía esconder algo. La chica no renunció a su trabajo, más porque no tenía otra oferta laboral y otra porque Miroku le pidió que se quedara en su puesto, ya que para él, todo esto parecía algo sumamente arreglado. Ella debía quedarse ahí para investigar también. Miroku a pesar de trabajar tranquilamente para su nuevo y bondadoso jefe, pidió al hombre que les averiguó el secreto de Kikyo en Hong Kong, que la siguiera investigando, que vigilara sus pasos, que revisara sus antecedentes por si había algo que se les escapaba. Pidió los documentos que acreditaban la paternidad de Inuyasha y además los de nacimiento de la criatura pero al parecer Inuyasha ni se acordaba de ellos, al parecer los retenía Kikyo. Miroku solicitó que se los pidiera y se los entregara, deberían ser investigados por un experto para averiguar si aquellos papeles eran en verdad legítimos. El asistente miraba con inevitable pena a Inuyasha, al parecer ni siquiera había tenido la preocupación para cerciorarse de lo primordial para saber si era en verdad el padre de la criatura. Tanto había sido su shock de solo imaginarlo... pero ella había actuado con demasiado astucia, le había dado la noticia justo en el mejor momento, cuando el abogado se encontraba totalmente indefenso y vulnerable por la perdida de la señorita Kagome, para que así él no se tomara las molestias de averiguar. Inuyasha era tan apasionado con sus sentimientos que eso había perjudicado todo al final.

- ¿Vas a buscar los documentos que te pedí?- Preguntó Miroku.

- Sí... sí, claro... debo hacerlo.- Respondió Inuyasha apenas.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el asistente, preocupado. Esta vez Inuyasha se encontraba más ausente de lo que últimamente estaba.

- Hoy es 21 de marzo.- Respondió él nostálgicamente.

- ¿Y eso?

- Que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome.

Kagome. Siempre ella. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio. Claro que comprendía la doble importancia de este día. El cumpleaños de Kagome y además, sería mayor de edad.

- Ah, vaya, a partir de ahora ella ya es mayor de edad. Me pregunto si se alejará definitivamente de su malvada madrastra.- Dijo Miroku pensativamente.

- Eso espero.- Dijo Inuyasha seriamente. También le preocupaba la seguridad de ella.

Miroku caminó lentamente por la sala de estar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un elegante sobre color crema y con el sello del gobierno Japonés.

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó mirando a Inuyasha.

- Ah... es una invitación para la próxima semana... no sé muy bien de que se trata, será en el palacio Keiko.

- Vaya, pero si es un concierto de primavera... deberías ir... te servirá para que te distraigas un poco.

- Sí... tal vez...

- Pero Inuyasha... necesito los documentos, escúchame amigo... de ello depende tu vida.

Inuyasha lo miró como recién entendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras. Arrugó el ceño confundido. Pero era cierto, de ello dependía su vida.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.- Respondió firmemente, como si de pronto entendiera la gravedad del problema.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se miró al espejo y vio las profundas sombras negras que se colaban bajo sus dorados ojos. Era un desastre. Arregló la solapa de su esmoquin negro y se miró por ultima vez en el espejo. Al menos el traje le daba un aspecto decente a su persona. Sonrió a medias. Escuchó tocar a la puerta y caminó de inmediato a abrirla.

- ¿Vas a algún lado?- Preguntó Kikyo mirándolo con sorpresa. Inuyasha la dejó en el umbral y caminó hacia el centro de la sala tomando sus documentos y llevándoselos al bolsillo. Sus ojos miraron un fino bolígrafo sobre la mesita con la inscripción "te amo". Su corazón nuevamente había comenzado a latir rápidamente.

- Oh, Kagome... - Dijo en un murmullo.

Kikyo se acercó a él de mal humor, mientras el joven tomaba rápidamente el bolígrafo y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su camisa.

- Sí... he sido invitado a un concierto... nada importante.- Respondió sin mirarla.

- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste? Quiero ir contigo.

- La invitación es sólo para mí... además... entiende... no pueden vernos juntos.

Aquello no le gustó para nada a la mujer, hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo miró enfurecida.

- Nunca te preocupas por mí o por Akago!

Inuyasha la miró apenas. Odiaba aquellas arregladas escenas que le provocaba cada vez que la ignoraba, y que solía ser frecuentemente.

- Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Quieres mi compañía... la tendrás... pero no me pidas más, porque no te lo daré, no puedo.

Kikyo sintió que iba a llorar. Sí, la despreciaba, era más que obvio. ¿En verdad quería esta vida? ¿En verdad se conformaría con su compañía?

- Eres cruel.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.- Ya no hay más plazo. Nos vamos en tres días. Ya esta todo arreglado... como nunca te decidiste tuve que tomar esta decisión.

Inuyasha volteó rápidamente furioso.

- Pero qué haz hecho! No te da cuenta que tengo cosas aún por hacer aquí!

- Lo siento. O me acompañas ahora o no hay trato.- Dijo ella aguatándose las lágrimas de rabia. Inuyasha la miró con desprecio. La odiaba, el chantaje que estaba utilizando era de lo peor. Volteó furioso y cerró la puerta. Dios! Al menos estaría unas horas lejos de ella, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, el viaje no se realizaría, él también podría poner sus condiciones... pero... qué clase de vida estaba llevando!

Los vastos y hermosos jardines del palacio Keiko estaban completamente preparados y adornados para una gran ocasión, un exclusivo concierto de primavera de la filarmónica nacional del Japón sólo para la gente más importante del país. Inuyasha llegó en la limosina casi en el instante en que el concierto comenzaba. Se dirigió hacia un costado permaneciendo de pie y saludando a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, gente de gobierno y para su extrañeza también había algunos empresarios, los que estaban casi en contra de las leyes que quería instaurar Lady Kagura. Sin mucho animo miró a su alrededor tratando de alejar de su mente los acontecimientos que estaban agobiando su vida. Un garzón pasó con una bandeja llena de estilizadas copas con burbujeante champan que él tomó enseguida y se la llevó a los labios.

- Inuyasha...

El joven abogado miró intrigado a su lado para ver a la persona que lo nombraba, este era Miroku, con traje de etiqueta, que lo miraba extrañamente ansioso.

- ¿Miroku?- Dijo el joven intrigado. Vio que el joven asistente se inclinaba hacia su oído y miraba hacia todos lados.

- Necesitamos hablar urgente...

- Pero... ¿no puede ser más tarde? ¿No me dijiste que esta fiesta me serviría para distraerme?- Dijo Inuyasha un tanto mal humorado. Miroku le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta situarse al final de la multitud, tras la última fila de asientos.

- Nuestro informante ha averiguado algo... algo con respecto a la señorita Kikyo.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja intrigado.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó casi a media voz, pero sin poder evitar el tono de ansiedad también.

- Todo es mentira... ese niño no es tuyo.- Respondió más bajo aún junto a su oído.

- Ahhh ¿y cómo saben eso?- Preguntó casi incrédulo, porque en el fondo de su corazón no quería hacerse falsas expectativas, aunque bien deseaba que todo fuera un engaño.

- Porque la señorita Kikyo no puede tener hijos... ese es el problema que tiene con su esposo, el vice ministro Chino Onigumo Hai.

- ¿Qué!- Preguntó dando un brinco y mirándolo asustadamente.- Pero entonces...

- Todo mentira.- Respondió Miroku incorporándose y mirándolo serio.

- Maldita... - Dijo mientras apretaba los puños de rabia. Qué estúpido se sentía ahora, el haber confiado demasiado en ella, en creer todo lo que a gritos le decía que era imposible ¿porqué? ¿porqué?

- Amigos... este concierto de primavera, queremos dedicárselo a nuestro gran amigo Ginta Higurashi.

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente en su pecho, haciendo increíblemente desaparecer el estado de ira que estaba dominando su ser. Miró al hombre que hablaba y arrugó el ceño. ¿Dijo Ginta Higurashi?

- Agradecemos su presencia. Hemos de informar que, como ya muchos saben, el presidente del comité de empresarios ha sido reemplazado...

Todos comenzaron a murmurar. ¿Ya no era Lady Kagura? ¡Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¡Acaso era... Naraku? Porque si era él las cosas si empeorarían...

- Señorita Higurashi, por favor...

Inuyasha retuvo el aire al escuchar que llamaban a... ¿Kagome? La chica, que estaba sentada casi en primera fila, subió al estrado lentamente vestida con un ajustado y largo vestido negro de satén. Cuando volteó, sonrió a todos y se acercó al micrófono que el hombre le brindada. Antes de hablar, su mirada recorrió por unos segundos a quienes estaban frente a ella y al final atrás, una atónita mirada dorada que la miraba con insistencia. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con violencia. Sonrió tratando de ganar tiempo para tranquilizarse internamente y luego habló.

- Gracias... espero poder seguir con el trabajo de mi padre, es un honor y una alegría para mí ser presidente del comité. Haré lo mejor que pueda, era su deseo.

Todos sonrieron ante la calidez, sinceridad y encanto de la muchacha que aplaudieron estrepitosamente. Ella sonrió agradecida mientras intentaba esquivar la mirada dorada que la estaba incomodando. Bajó los peldaños lentamente e Inuyasha intentó, luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, seguirla, pero estaba demasiado atrás y le costaba abrirse paso entre al multitud. Cuando ella bajaba las escaleras vio que al final de ellas era recibida por... ¿Sesshoumaru! ¿Qué diablos hacía él con ella otra vez? Sintió la cara roja de ira y rabia nuevamente contra su primo, creía que estaba todo aclarado, pero el que le estuviera sujetando la mano a Kagome... eso no lo soportaba. Dejó la copa casi llena de champan sobre la bandeja que un mesero pasaba y se abrió a duras penas para alcanzar a la chica. Ella lo vio de reojo y se escondió entre al multitud. Cuando él llegó al estrado no había rastros de ella.

- ¿Dónde esta la señorita Higurashi?- Preguntó ansioso a las personas que lo rodeaba, pero nadie sabía donde estaba. Recorrió con el corazón a mil los rincones del palacio Keiko y no la encontró. - Ahhh, Kagome... dónde estas... - Se dijo entre dientes y con los puños apretados.

- Oye Inuyasha... ya sé que buscas a la señorita Higurashi... - Dijo Miroku acercándosele y mirándolo apenas.-... pero... ¿qué vas a hacer con Kikyo?

El abogado hizo una mueca y mirando hacia todos lados apenas le habló.

- Luego veo ese asunto... necesito ver a Kagome... - Y se alejó rápidamente de él para comenzar una nueva búsqueda. El concierto terminó y los jardines del palacio comenzaron a desocuparse. Más ansioso aún, corrió hasta la limosina.

- A la casa de la señorita Higurashi... ahora!

El conductor partió a toda velocidad hasta el lugar que ya conocía de memoria. Al llegar ahí vio que todo estaba a oscuras. A su mente se vino las últimas dolorosas imágenes de su visita al lugar, cuando había llegado demasiado tarde para encontrarla. Bajó lentamente del auto preguntándose si la chica volvería a su antigua casa o estaba hospedada en algún hotel.

- Pero si esta con el maldito de Sesshoumaru... - Retuvo el aliento de sólo pensar que ella estuviera con él. ¿Y si tenían algo? No, maldición, Kagome! No ahora era que era libre otra vez... respiró agitadamente mientras intentaba sacar las lúdicas escenas que podrían haber tenido su primo y la chica. Se quedó con la espalda apoyada contra la reja del frío hierro esperando por su posible arribo, pero las horas pasaron y ella no aparecía. Era la 1 de la madrugada cuando vio su reloj nuevamente. Enojado, subió nuevamente a la limosina.

- ¿A casa señor?

- ... no... no aún... vamos a dar una vuelta... - Pensó en los gustos de multimillonario de Sesshoumaru.-Aal hotel Hilton.- Porque si Kagome volvió sin su madrastra, debía haberlo hecho al lado de Sesshoumaru. Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas de solo imaginarlo... ¿acaso existía algo entre ellos?- ... pero primero pasemos a mi departamento, necesito el otro auto...

&&&&&&&&

- Pueden subir... voy a saludar a mi amiga... hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.- Dijo Kagome en la recepción del hotel, dirigiéndose hacia Sesshoumaru y su asistente Rin.

- Te estaremos esperando.- Dijo la joven asistente, mientras se colgaba de un brazo del hombre y lo conducía hacia el ascensor a duras penas. Kagome les sonrió a ambos. Caminó hacia una muchacha que la miraba desde afuera del hotel.

- Ayumi.- Dijo Kagome, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

- Te seguí porque fui con mi padre al concierto de primavera y quise saludarte, pero cuando quise hacerlo ya no estabas. - Dijo la muchacha alegremente. Kagome recordó la circunstancia que la había hecho salir abruptamente del concierto y sintió que su piel se erizaba, tratando de olvidar aquella mirada dorada que la quemaba.

- Eee... si... bueno, no importa- Respondió confundida. - Me alegra verte... después de que nos graduamos nunca más te vi.

- Viajamos a China, volvimos hace unos meses pero tú ya no estabas.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Ah... si... vengo llegando de Inglaterra... hace sólo unos días que volví.

- Wow! Que bien... ¿y ya estas estudiando?

Kagome sonrió apenas.

- Creo que este año no ingresaré a la universidad... además las clases comenzaron hace bastante tiempo... no, me tomaré un año sabático... debo ponerme al corriente en lo que mi padre me ha heredado.- Respondió seriamente. Ayumi le sonrió complacida.

- Estas muy cambiada.- Dijo ella con sinceridad.

Kagome sonrió no muy satisfecha. Claro que estaba cambiada, las innumerable y difíciles situaciones que habían pasado en los últimos meses la habían hecho madurar irremediablemente.

- Me alegra haberte visto. Espero que nos juntemos un día.- Dijo la chica, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, te llamaré- Respondió Kagome, viendo a la chica alejarse de ella y entrado a un auto negro que la esperaba desde hacía rato. Kagome la vio alejarse y se quedó parada afuera en la oscuridad, pensando irremediablemente en aquella mirada dorada que aún ahora, después de varias horas, la estremecía por completo.

- Kagome.

Una voz ronca sopló cerca de su oído haciendo que la piel instantáneamente se erizara. Miró sorprendida hacia el receptor de aquella voz que conocía perfectamente, mientras sentía que una mano se aferraba fuertemente de su brazo.

- Inu... yasha... - Fue todo lo que pudo musitar cuando se vio de frente a él, que la miraba con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

El abogado se acercó más a ella que lo miraba apenas, con temor, mientras aspiraba descaradamente el perfume de su cuello. Luego de unos electrizantes y eternos segundos, ella trató de recuperar la compostura e intentó zafarse de su brazo, pero él se lo sujetó más.

- Necesitamos hablar... ha pasado... demasiado tiempo.- Dijo él nuevamente, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella. Kagome retuvo el aire.

- No... no Inuyasha... no quiero... - Respondió con la voz temblorosa mientras intentaba zafarse nuevamente pero era inútil. Miró aterrorizada hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda, pero estaba sola afuera del hotel, en la madrugada, ¿quien iba a ayudarle?- Déjame... no quiero...

El chico sonrió ampliamente sin creer en sus palabras.

- Dije que vamos a hablar.- Dijo él nuevamente mientras caminaba con ella sujetada hacia el auto. Ella intentó detenerlo, pero apenas podía contra su varonil fuerza.

- No quiero hablar... déjame... ¿vas a obligarme?- Preguntó luego enojada, cuando él la subió al auto y aseguró la puerta, mientras el joven se sentaba frente al volante y luego la miraba con una semi sonrisa.

- Vamos a hablar... lo quieras o no. Tengo mucho que decirte, Kagome.- Dijo él serio al instante que hacía partir el auto.

- Voy a bajarme... - Se quejó ella mientras intentaba en vano abrir la puerta. Inuyasha sujetó de pronto una de sus muñecas fuertemente y la miró seriamente.

- Será mejor que te calmes, me conoces... dije que íbamos a hablar...

Continuará...


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22:**

- Voy a bajarme... - Se quejó ella mientras intentaba en vano abrir la puerta. Inuyasha sujetó de pronto una de sus muñecas fuertemente y la miró seriamente.

- Será mejor que te calmes, me conoces... dije que íbamos a hablar...

La seriedad de sus palabras hizo que Kagome lo mirara asustadamente. Inuyasha vio su rostro y trató de sonreír, mientras soltaba su muñeca. Kagome se recostó en el asiento del automóvil y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. El joven la miraba de reojo. No podía creerlo, la tenía al fin a su lado... no en las circunstancias que hubiera deseado pero...

- Kagome... - Dijo apenas, tratando de armonizar el aire de tensión que se ceñía sobre ellos, pero ella no lo miró.-... Eres aún bastante orgullosa- Le reprochó casi divertido. Kagome se mordió el labio fuertemente.

- Esto es como un secuestro.- Respondió enojada pero aún sin mirarlo. Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

- Tienes razón... lo es.- Dijo descaradamente. Ella volteó rápidamente para mirarlo con rencor.

- ¿Pero qué quieres? ¿Porqué no vas donde Kikyo y tu hijo!

Él detuvo el auto y la miró seriamente.

- De eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo. Pero primero que nada... déjame decirte lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves.

La chica retuvo el aire y lo miró seriamente. No podía soportarlo, el hablarle de esa manera hacía que por momentos no tuviera control sobre sus emociones. Bajó la vista avergonzada mientras sentía que las mejillas se ruborizaban de vergüenza. Inuyasha sonrió cuando apreció el candor de sus mejillas. No, no había cambiado, aún era la jovencita que él tanto amaba, no podía tener algo con el miserable de Sesshoumaru.

- No juegues otra vez- Dijo ella en un susurro, mientras levantaba la vista y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.

- Pero si nunca he estado jugando.- Le reprochó él.- Pero no te culpo por todo el odio que puedas sentir hacia mí... lo merezco...

Kagome se volteó lentamente y por primera vez se enfrentó a esa dorada mirada, después de tanto tiempo.

- Yo no te odio- Respondió ella sin más.

- ¿No?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Nadie se esperaba lo del niño, lo sé... tú mismo me contaste tu historia con Kikyo... me dolió mucho el enterarme de la verdad, es cierto, pero me dolió porque sentí que ya no podría estar a tu lado. Aunque... no puedo decirte que dudé de ti... de tus palabras...

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las francas palabras de la muchacha.

- Pues déjame decirte que... si eso es lo que pensabas... entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Kagome lo miró sin entender.

- Miroku me ha contado que nuestro informante ha descubierto que ella no puede tener hijos. Fui un estúpido al dejarme arrastrar tanto tiempo con su mentira...

- Es... ¿ mentira?

- Un día me dijiste que era un paranoico al tratar de decirte que tuvieras cuidado con Kikyo...

- No puede ser! - Dijo Kagome consternada, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.- Pero... ¿porqué hace eso?

Inuyasha respiró hondo.

- Una de las condiciones de ella era que yo dejara de trabajar para el gobierno.

- Lo sé... ayer tuvimos una reunión con el nuevo abogado... Bankotsu... y creo que él me es familiar... aunque no sé de dónde- Dijo pensativa.-... pero... ¿porqué Kikyo te pidió esa condición? ¿En qué puede afectarle tu trabajo a ella?- Preguntó Kagome intrigada, mirando a Inuyasha con fervor. El chico sonrió.

- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.

No podía evitarlo, era increíble que al estar hablando de cosas tan serias e importantes de su vida, estuviera más interesado en mirarla y escucharla hablar, después de tanto tiempo. Kagome lo miró incómoda mientras se recostaba apenas en el asiento y cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿Cuándo volviste?- Preguntó él inesperadamente.

- Hace algunos días...

- Volviste... ¿sola?- Aquella pregunta la dijo dudando, de ello dependía su vida. Aún podía recordar al maldito Sesshoumaru ayudándole a bajar del estrado.

- No- Respondió ella apenas, sabiendo que ello provocaría la curiosidad de él.

Inuyasha tragó saliva dolorosamente.

- Volviste con... ¿ Sesshoumaru?

Kagome sonrió casi divertida. Lo sabía, parecía que le tenía celos a su primo. Lo miró tranquilamente y habló con seriedad.

- Sesshoumaru me ayudó mucho allá en Londres... lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo yo ahora.

- ¿Ayudarlo?

- Yo no sé nada de empresas... él me ayudará, aunque ahora le he dejado esto en sus manos. Yo sólo soy la presidente, pero él será quien tome las decisiones empresariales. Eso le servirá además para incorporar a nuestro país su empresa de gran prestigio en Europa.

El abogado la miró esperando más respuestas de ella.

- Pero... ¿en que te ayudó?

- Estaba sola allá, al menos tuve a alguien con quien hablar... además... cuando cumplí 18 años, llegó el abogado de mi padre, el Sr. Myoga Tsuki, a nuestra casa en Londres, donde me informó que había una cláusula del testamento que debía ser revelada el día que yo fuese mayor de edad. En ella mi padre confirmaba que todos sus bienes pasaban a mi nombre y que además heredaba el título de Presidenta del Comité de Empresarios. En ese momento entendí lo libre que era. Pero me encontraba sin un yen para volver a Japón, pues lo de la herencia tomará un poco de tiempo. Y Sesshoumaru fue quien me trajo de vuelta. Hemos estado en el hotel, hasta que yo pueda valerme por mí misma y administrar el dinero que me corresponde.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente. Estaba feliz por ella.

- Y... ¿Sólo te ayudado de esa manera?- Preguntó tranquilamente, mientras la incertidumbre de la respuesta lo tenía al borde de los nervios, reprimiéndolo con los puños muy cerrados.

- Sé lo que estas pensando... y no te culpo, pues él me contó el pleito que tuvieron hace años por culpa de ella, nuevamente. ¿Crees que yo haría lo mismo?- Kagome lo miró casi dolida.

- Claro que no... - Respondió él bajando la vista.-... pero... no lo puedo evitar... eres... te...

- Ya es tarde.- Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. Inuyasha levantó la vista y la miró asombrado, dolido. ¿Tarde? ¿Porqué?

- ¿Tarde?- Musitó apenas.

- Ya es de madrugada... estoy cansada... quiero dormir... - Se quejó ella mientras miraba nuevamente hacia la ventana. El chico sintió que se volvía el alma al cuerpo. Suspiró nerviosamente al instante que se incorporaba hacia ella y pasaba una mano por sobre sus piernas. Ella giró y lo miró sorprendida, pero la mano del chico pasó por sobre ella hasta su puerta, y moviendo un pequeño botón hizo que esta se abriera. Kagome lo miró sin entender. Bajó lentamente del auto y al fin pudo reconocer el lugar. El mar.

- ¿Todavía te huele a libertad?- Preguntó él saliendo del auto y mirándola divertido. La brisa de la noche hacía que los cabellos azabache de la chica danzaran libremente en el aire, igual que aquella vez. Ella sonrió feliz. Caminó hasta su lado y se abrazó a su cuello, sintiendo en ese mismo instante dos manos varoniles muy firmes en su cintura, y con un pequeño pero fuerte ademán, Inuyasha la atrajo más a su cuerpo, sintiendo de cerca el calor que emanaba su boca.

- Te extrañé.- Dijo ella entre sus labios. El chico se acercó más a ella y la besó. Sus labios fueron solo una caricia al principio sobre los dulces de ellas, más sin embargo ya no era posible contener el deseo de tenerla más cerca junto a él. Abrió su boca mientras ella hacía lo mismo y la besó más desesperadamente, lo que ella correspondió de la misma manera, cosa que lo asombró un poco, pero que le daba a demostrar que la chica sentía lo mismo. Sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente entre sus bocas y sus suspiros se confundieron el uno con el del otro. Kagome se puso más entre puntitas mientras sentía que la pasión la desbordaba. Era eso lo que él le provocaba.- Ya... ya... debo irme...

Inuyasha se separó ella pero no lo suficiente pues aún la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura.

- Quédate conmigo... ahora no hay nada que te lo pueda impedir.

Ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Sonrió luego de unos segundos.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando Kagome entró a su departamento, en el instante en que él cerró la puerta, y en la oscuridad del lugar, se acercó presuroso a su lado y la besó nuevamente con locura. Cuanto había deseado estar nuevamente a su lado, cuanto había extrañado su presencia, su aroma, todo. Ella posó ambas manos tras su fornida espalda e Inuyasha la arrinconó contra la pared. Los cálidos besos de él se fueron luego a su cuello, explorando nuevamente aquella piel suave y nívea, mientras su mano subía lentamente desde la cintura hacia uno de sus pechos, aprisionándolo suavemente, al instante que escuchaba con placer como ella gemía cerca de su oído.

- Te amo.- Dijo él, instante en que abría su boca y dejaba una huella rojiza de aquel ósculo sobre su cuello. El calor se hizo insoportable entre sus cuerpos, el chico se separó de ella que lo miraba incrédula como él desabrochaba rápidamente los botones de la chaqueta y luego los de su camisa, dejándolas caer inevitablemente sobre el piso. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y la besó en los labios, al instante que su mano temblorosa recorría una caricia por su espalda y buscaba el maldito cierre del suave vestido de ella. Cuando lo encontró, lo retuvo entre sus dedos, mientras aprovechaba para acercarla más contra su cuerpo. Ella respiró agitadamente, sentía que el corazón saldría por la boca al sentir la presencia de su sexo firmemente entre sus piernas. Lo miró expectante... segundos de dolorosa y dulce tortura... sintiendo sus corazones al unísono palpitar con la misma violencia entre sus pechos.

- Vamos a tu cama- Dijo ella con la respiración entre cortada. Él la miró sorprendido, aquella sola frase era realmente excitante entre sus puros labios. Sonrió ampliamente mientras la tomaba entres sus brazos y la llevaba a la habitación.

- Ahhh... como te gusta lo convencional.- Se quejó él apenas, mientras la dejaba tendida suavemente sobre la cama. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y lo miró sonriente.

- Ya me enseñarás... - Respondió Kagome, mientras sus finas manos se posaban sobre sus pantalones y lo desabrocha con dificultad. Desesperado de sentir sus manos tan cerca de él, con sólo un rápido ademán la volteó quedando ella sobre él, sentada casi sobre su sexo, lo que hizo que se escapara un gemido ahogado de su garganta, sintiendo que las mejillas se encendían más en su rostro, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y bajando lentamente sus manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Ya no podía aguantar más, aquello lo estaba matando. Kagome levantó sus caderas un poco cuando le quitó los pantalones, que deslizó torpemente por sobre sus piernas. Allí estaba él, casi desnudo bajo ella, que mantenía los ojos cerrados soportando con la respiración entrecortada el tortuoso camino hacia lo inevitable. De pronto él abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Besó nuevamente sus labios y sus manos se fueron directamente hasta el cierre del vestido, que deslizó lentamente, primero bajó la parte superior, oportunidad que aprovechó para besar sus hombros y luego deslizó ambas manos por entres sus sedosas piernas y agarrando la suave tela de los bordes la deslizó rápidamente hacia arriba, tirándola finalmente al piso. Kagome respiraba apenas, mirándolo insistentemente, como buscando más allá de lo que podía decirle aquellos brillantes y hermosos ojos dorados. Inuyasha posó sus manos en sus caderas, mientras sus labios se iban directamente hasta sus pechos, besándolos ampliamente, mordiéndolos suavemente y sintiendo como ella se movía lentamente sobre él, haciendo que terminara de una vez con lo que estaba haciendo y posara sus manos en su ropa íntima para sacarla rápidamente. Ella lo miró expectante. Faltaba tan poco para estar unidos nuevamente. Kagome se incorporó sobre él y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello mientras sus manos daban suaves y circulares caricias sobre su amplio pecho. Bajó con sus labios hasta su pecho, que subía y bajaba ante tanta agitación, y besó cada rincón de él. Escuchó un pequeño gruñido que escapaba de su boca, casi no se dio cuenta como él ya se había quitado su boxer y la sujetaba fuertemente por las caderas.

- Ahhh... - Fue lo que se escapó de sus labios, al sentir el miembro de Inuyasha palpitar entre ella. Se agachó nuevamente hasta él para besarlo en los labios y sentir que en ese mismo instante él la afirmaba más contra él, adentrándose suavemente en ella. Kagome cerró los ojos y sus labios se paralizaron sobre los suyos. Respiró agitadamente, mientras sentía un temblor inmenso en su cuerpo. Levantó la cara a duras penas y lo miró expectante. Inuyasha volvió a hacer otro ademán adentrándose más en ella, escapándose en él un gemido de su boca. Ella crispó las manos sobre sus hombros casi enterrándole las uñas. Exhaló pesadamente sobre su cara, recibiendo él gustoso el calor de su boca.

- Vamos preciosa... - Dijo él mientras le sujetaba ambas manos y forzosamente la obligaba a enderezar la postura. Ella respiraba forzosamente, lo miró incrédula y luego se contoneó sobre él, gimiendo desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos y aguantando las ganas de gritar. Hasta que su ritmo y contoneo fue cada vez más rápido, sintiendo una explosión dentro de ella, de Inuyasha, cálido a través de sus entrañas. Se posó sobre su pecho besándolo dulcemente, mientras sentía las suaves caricias que él le daba en la espalda. - No te muevas.- Dijo él imperativo en su oído, cuando ella intentó hacerlo.-... aún no hemos terminado...

Continuará...


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23:**

Kagome se incorporó apenas y abrió la boca como tratando de decir algo, pero se perdió en la dulce y profunda mirada de aquel hombre que le demostraba la otra faceta del amor. La del amor que se siente en la piel, en el cuerpo, el deseo de pertenencia, de amor completo, de entrega. Suspiró profundamente como trayendo a sus pulmones del aire que había retenido segundos antes. Perfecto... todo era perfecto. Apoyó la cabeza nuevamente en su pecho aún sin separase de él, con el cabello totalmente alborotado, sintiendo la agitada y luego acompasada respiración de su pareja, escuchando como los latidos del corazón de su amante volvían lentamente a la calma. La mano del joven se fue a la larga cabellera de la joven, arreglándosela para poder ver mejor su rostro. Kagome volvió a levantar la cabeza lentamente y lo miró unos segundos. Tan pálida a la luz de los rayos de la luna que traspasaban las ventanas del dormitorio y aún así notaba el candor de sus mejillas y sus labios casi hinchados de tanto beso.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañé- Dijo ella melancólica, rompiendo aquel silencio.-... creí que moriría...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par y en el instante que lo hizo Kagome sonrió a medias. Era increíblemente hermoso ver el brillo de aquellos extraños ojos.

- Sentí lo mismo.- Dijo él casi en un suspiro.- Me haces falta, demasiada falta... yo... jamas me había enamorado...

Kagome lo miró casi incrédula, pero sonrió ampliamente ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Creo que somos dos.- Dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a su boca y rozaba casi como una caricia los labios varoniles. Él le tomó la cabeza y la acercó más a su rostro, respondiendo a aquella demostración de afecto tan tierna que casi no podía creerlo. Cerró los ojos respirando su aroma dulce que ahora volvía a inundar la habitación y las sábanas de su cama. Abrió su boca para dar termino a aquella suave caricia y demostrar que él era así, sólo pasión, sólo amor. Kagome suspiró pesadamente entre sus labios, correspondiendo de nuevo al deseo que iba sintiendo en las venas, en la sangre. Sus manos se fueron nuevamente hasta su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente. El joven la volteó suavemente, cambiando de posición esta vez. Ella bajo su pesado y fornido cuerpo, sin dejar de besarse aún. Pero esta vez todo era lentamente, sin prisa, besándose despacio, tocándose suavemente. Inuyasha bajó hasta su cuello, saboreando el exquisito sabor de su piel, mientras escuchaba nuevamente la respiración agitada de la chica.

- Ahhhh- Se quejó él de pronto con voz ronca, mientras hablaba entre sus besos.- te dije... que... ¿me tienes... loco?.

La chica sonrió.

- Creo que... ya lo habías dicho...

Inuyasha levantó la cara y la miró con una sonrisa. Entrelazó sus manos con las pequeñas manos de Kagome y las afirmó contra el colchón de la cama fuertemente, sintiendo de pronto como el corazón de ella comenzaba a latir con violencia y cambiaba su mirada casi infantil por otra totalmente distinta, de deseo. Se adentró en ella nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos, sin poder evitar que un gemido se escapara de sus labios. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba por completo... Kagome tenía bien abiertos los ojos, la cabeza casi levantada de la cabecera, aguantando la respiración. Otra pequeña embestida y ella se incorporó levemente, gimiendo y cerrando los ojos. Inuyasha soltó sus manos y ella de inmediato se abrazó a su cuello, sintiendo que el ritmo iba poco a poco creciendo, hasta otra vez quedar todo en completa calma. Sudada, con los ojos cerrados y los labios temblando sintió como al fin él se apartaba de ella, colocándose de costado y pasando un musculoso brazo bajo su cuello y la otra mano en su cintura que con un pequeño ademán hizo que su cuerpo quedara pegado al suyo. Un besó cálido en su frente fue lo último que sintió, para luego quedarse dormida.

&&&&&&&&

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo y sintiendo la calidez y musculatura de un cuerpo pegado a su costado. Levantó apenas la cabeza y lo vio. Estaba dormido tan profundamente, pero aún así sus manos se encontraban firmemente aferradas a su cintura. Ella volvió a recostar nuevamente la cabeza y miró el techo. Casi no podía creerlo, hubo un momento, allá en Londres en donde creyó todo perdido y ahora... ahora todo era casi perfecto... la respiración suave y a la vez cálida del muchacho hacía cosquillas en su cuello. Se giró lentamente hacia él, de costado y lo miró por unos segundos. Delineó con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, como memorizando para sí misma cada detalle de él y guardar este momento por siempre en su memoria. Quien lo creería... aquel perverso y caprichoso muchachito se convertiría en el hombre más fiel y apasionado de su vida... el hombre de su vida...

Kagome se levantó de la cama junto con una sábana a cuestas y buscó entre los cajones algo que pudiera servirle. Encontró un gran números de camisas muy bien planchadas y dobladas y sacó una para colocársela encima. Caminó hasta la cocina y preparó del desayuno, que consistía en café, jugos y tostadas con algo de mermelada... el refrigerador de un hombre soltero era un desastre, apenas tenía algo para comer. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y la llevó nuevamente a la cama. Ahí lo vio dormido aún. Puso la bandeja a los pies de la cama y se sentó tras él. Su fornida y perfecta espalda sólo daban deseos de acariciar interminablemente. Se acercó más a él mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en una fea cicatriz que reconoció enseguida. La marca de la ira de Kikyo. Llevó dos de sus dedos y la acarició lentamente. ¿Acaso Kikyo tenía instintos asesinos como para darle una estocada tan peligrosa? ¿Qué tal si aquella herida se hubiera hecho un poco más abajo, en sus pulmones, tal vez ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Frunció el ceño enojada. Acercó sus labios y besó delicadamente aquella cicatriz, un beso largo y delicado, como queriendo transmitir con aquella pequeña muestra su infinito amor y deseo de protección. Inuyasha abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo aquellos labios cálidos junto su espalda. Sonrió levemente imaginando de quien podrían ser y se giró, para encontrarla a ella con una sonrisa.

- Buenos Días- Saludó ella sonriendo. El joven se incorporó en la cama y se quedó sentado, apenas cubriendo la parte inferir con una sábana.

- Buenos Días.- Respondió llevando una mano al cuello de ella y atrayéndola a su cara, besando furtivamente sus labios. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras se separaba a duras penas.

- He traído el desayuno.- Dijo, mientras se levantaba y traía la bandeja que colocaba entre los dos.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante aquella muestra de atención.

- Vaya... creo que... nunca me habían mimado tanto...

Kagome lo miró con el rabillo del ojo mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

- Mentiroso- Dijo cuando terminó de beberlo.

Entre risas y caricias apenas terminaron de desayunar, Kagome se levantó dando un brinco de la cama y miró con los ojos asustados.

- Pero... Rin debe estar muy preocupada!

- ¿Rin?- Preguntó el abogado mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba sobre sus piernas.

- Rin... la asistente de Sesshoumaru... deben estar preocupados, ellos no saben que estoy aquí... decirles que estoy bien- Dijo sin hacer caso a los pequeños besos que el chico comenzaba a darle en el cuello.

- Mas que bien diría yo.- Dijo él apenas. Kagome levantó una ceja casi sorprendida mientras se levantaba a duras penas separándose de sus brazos.

- No es broma, debo llamarlos, decirles que estoy bien. No, mejor me voy al hotel.- Dijo hablándose para sí misma mientras miraba a su alrededor y recogía su ropa, luego miró el traje de fiesta e hizo una mueca.- Creo que no es apropiado salir de aquí con esta ropa.

Inuyasha rió estruendosamente mientras se levantaba y se colocaba sus bóxer.

- Mejor llámala y dile que venga a dejarte algo de ropa.

Ella sonrió más tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

- Tienes razón.

- Y después de eso... ¿porqué no nos damos una ducha juntos?- Preguntó el chico con voz más sensual que hizo que ella sonriera nerviosamente, mientras se pasaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

- Eh... mejor que no... si llamo a Rin ella vendrá en seguida.

- Tú te lo pierdes- Dijo él mientras entraba al baño. Kagome sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Unos minutos más tarde Inuyasha se vestía casualmente con jeans y una polera mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla. Kagome abrió la puerta para ver a Rin con un pequeño bolso en su mano.

- Siento hacerte venir.- Dijo ella mientras tomaba el bolso.

- No te preocupes... al menos estas bien... Sesshoumaru estaba bastante irritado pero luego le expliqué donde estabas.- Sonrió la chica divertida de la situación.

- Muchas gracias Rin... volveré pronto al hotel.

- Yo que tú me quedaría aquí- Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa cómplice que Kagome evitó comentar.- Bueno, nos vemos entonces.

Kagome se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para quedarse con la mirada dorada del chico que la observaba seriamente.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella intrigada.

- Ella tiene razón. Deberías quedarte aquí.

Kagome caminó con el bolso al dormitorio sin decir nada, seguida por Inuyasha.

- Es en serio... - Dijo él con voz ronca. Kagome sonrió agradecida.

- Bueno... - Comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.-... creo que aún no es el momento.

- Kagome- El chico tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró seriamente.- Sé que ansias tu libertad... pero... no puedes volver a un hotel si me tienes a mí.

Ella sonrió apenas.

- ¿Que hay de Kikyo y el bebé? - Preguntó preocupada.

- Iré a verla y haré que me diga la verdad, como sea... pero por favor... no te vayas... al menos espérame.

- Claro.- Respondió levantándose de puntitas y besándolo. El muchacho se abrazó a su cintura y la acercó más a su pecho.

- Volveré lo más pronto posible.

Kagome lo vio cruzar la puerta del departamento haciendo una seña y ella se quedó sola en el. Caminó lentamente por la habitación hasta llegar al ventanal de la sala, de donde admiró el hermoso paisaje que de allí se era visible. Luego fue hasta la habitación y se recostó nuevamente en la cama, aspirando con una sonrisa el aroma de las sábanas que aún tenían impregnadas el olor de Inuyasha. Dormitó un poco, tenía mucho sueño puesto que la noche anterior no había pegado un solo ojo, dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba. De pronto sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza y un movimiento brusco la hizo casi caer de la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos vio con horror la pálida cara de Kikyo y sus manos tenían fuertemente agarrados un buen mechón de su cabello.

- Maldita!- Gritó la mujer histérica, mientras la arrastraba a duras penas y Kagome caía al piso, llevándose las manos al cabello.

- Déjame, Déjame Kikyo!- Se quejó ella, pero era imposible, la mujer no tenía pensado terminar pronto con ella.

- Eres una basura!- Dijo y la abofeteó. Kagome gritó apenas sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla.

- Suéltame -. Gritó nuevamente, mientras en un descuido se levantaba del piso e intentaba correr fuera de la alcoba, pero Kikyo era más alta y tenía más cuerpo que ella. La alcanzó a sujetar de un brazo y con un fuerte ademán, Kagome chocó contra el mueble de la ropa pegándose en el costado y cayendo algunas cosas al suelo.

- Me las vas a pagar maldita perra!- Gritó entre lagrimas de despecho, al tiempo que volvía a tomar a la chica, que se encontraba apoyada en la pared tratando de mitigar el dolor de su costado, y lanzándola al suelo.- Te dije que Inuyasha era mío, era mío!- Gritó entre lágrimas y sujetándole ambos brazos para inmovilizarla.

- Estas loca!- Gritó Kagome con rencor.

- Cállate!- Respondió esta al tiempo que con el puño le pegaba en la cara, haciendo que un pequeño chorro de sangre brotara de sus labios.

- Suéltame!- Gritó Kagome mientras intentaba levantarse, pero estaba totalmente inmovilizada por el cuerpo de Kikyo.

- No creas que has ganado maldita... Inuyasha es mío, sólo mío y no haré que una tonta como tú me lo arrebate.

- ¿Porqué no te rindes? El no te ama!- Desafió la muchacha.

- Me ama, claro que me ama... siempre vuelve conmigo... siempre.- Respondió casi histérica, mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia una espada enfundada que yacía tirada sobre el piso, no muy lejos de ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron por completo y estiró la mano para alcanzarla. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, Kagome vio con horror el peligro que corría.

- ¿¿Qué haces! Kikyo!- Gritó desesperada, mientras la mujer desenfundaba la espada casi hipnotizada.

- Ahhhh, pero que hermoso objeto... tan brillante... y tan... filoso.

Kagome intentó moverse nuevamente pero fue en vano.

- Kikyo... no... suéltame... Kikyo por favor... - Sollozó la chica, mientras veía con horror como la mujer levantaba como dándose impulso con la filosa espada.

- No... matarte sería... estúpido... pero... ¿que tal si te dejo una marca? En ese rostro tan inocente... - Dijo casi fuera de sí, hablándose más para sí misma. Kagome gritó desesperada cuando esta tomó impulso para clavarla sobre su cara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. En ese instante nada pasó, abrió los ojos y vio a Kikyo en la misma pose, sólo que la espada también era sujetada por detrás por las manos de Inuyasha.

- Suéltala Kikyo!- Gritó él, pero la mujer no hacía caso.

- No! Ella sabrá con quien se ha metido! Se lo advertí! - Mientras intentaba darse impulso nuevamente pero Inuyasha, más rápido, se impulsó tan fuerte tomando la espada de la empuñadura y levantándola hacia arriba con todo lo que pudo, para que esta no dañara a Kagome. Las manos de Kikyo resbalaron y la hoja de aquella espada pasó filosa por sus manos y también por parte de su cara. Un grito de horror se escuchó en la habitación, mientras Kagome veía como la cara de Kikyo estaba completamente cortada a un costado y la sangre caía a su cara inevitablemente. Se movió esta vez más fuertemente hasta salir de debajo de ella e ir donde Inuyasha, que la miraba preocupado por la sangre que tenía en los labios.

- Sólo es eso... estoy bien- Dijo secamente, mientras no podía dejar de mirar a Kikyo, que estaba sentada en el suelo, con ambas manos sobre su rostro, presionando la herida. Inuyasha caminó hasta el baño rápidamente y luego volvió con una toalla húmeda.

- Pónte esto- Dijo pasándosela. Ella se encontraba llorando y gimiendo desesperadamente. Al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha cerca de ella lo miró aún llorando y recibió la toalla poniéndosela en la cara. En ese momento se escucharon unas voces y Kagome junto con Inuyasha voltearon para encontrar a tres personas extrañas en el departamento.

- Kikyo... - Llamó uno de ellos, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y caminando hacia ella. La mujer calmó de pronto su llanto y lo miró demasiado sorprendida.

- Onigumo... - Pronunció apenas. Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras miraba a Kagome que se aferraba más a su pecho.

El hombre se levantó y habló seriamente.

- Se acabó Kikyo... ya es hora de volver a casa.

Hizo una seña a uno de los hombres que parecían guardaespaldas.

- Llévenla a casa... que el doctor le haga una curación rápida.

El hombre levantó a Kikyo con muy poca delicadeza y al pasar junto a Inuyasha la mujer lo miró aterrada y sin pronunciar una palabra.

- Supongo que sabe quien soy.- Dijo el hombre pasando hacia la sala seguido por el joven abogado.

- Lo sé... usted es el esposo de Kikyo.- Respondió el chico seriamente. Kagome comenzó a respirar rápidamente. Las cosas podrían empeorar ahora. Con el labio aún sangrando tomó fuertemente la mano del chico, que la miró y luego con su pañuelo comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

- Claro que lo sabe... - Dijo el hombre seriamente mientras tomaba asiento. Inuyasha y Kagome lo miraron luego con seriedad.- Vine a buscar a mi esposa... no crea que fui un tonto... sé perfectamente todos los pasos que dio ella mientras estuvo alejada de mí... tantos años ya.

- Yo no... - Quiso explicar que él no sabía de su estado civil pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

- Sí, también lo sé. Sé que mi querida esposa ingresó a este país con el nombre de Kikyo Kisuna... claro... su nombre de casada es Kikyo Hai. Aquí llevó una vida de lo más descarada. Sé que tuvo un romance con usted hace algunos años, que hace poco se enteró de la verdad. Sé que estuvo haciendo averiguaciones que lo llevaron hasta Hong Kong, en donde se enteró de mí. Es por eso que no lo culpo. Sabe perfectamente que no nos conviene, a ambos, hacer un escándalo de esto.

Inuyasha permaneció callado, mientras Kagome apretaba nerviosamente más su mano.

- Pero la culpa de todo esto... no es de mi tonta esposa... - Dijo el hombre enojado-... sé que ha estado viendo a personas de muy baja calaña... uno de ellos llamado Naraku.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras miraba a Kagome que lo miraba de igual manera. Entonces... ahora todo concordaba.

- Eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí.- Dijo levantándose, pero Inuyasha habló.

- Espere! Como...

- Hace unos años tuvimos problemas con Kikyo... yo quería un hijo... ella no... creí que sería bueno que se tomara un tiempo... pero aún así lejos de mí mandé a personas para que vigilaran sus pasos... conozco todo de usted también... es un buen hombre... a pesar de que también le vieron la cara de idiota.

Inuyasha sonrió a medias. No podía decir nada puesto que dejarse engañar una y otra vez por Kikyo no era mentira.

- Qué... qué pasara con ella.- Preguntó el abogado. El hombre sonrió medias.

- Puede que lo que diga resulte cruel... pero se lo merece. Kikyo volverá conmigo a nuestra casa... aunque sé que detesta mi presencia... se quedará conmigo lo quiera o no... y esa cicatriz que quedará en su rostro... no permitiré que se borre, se quedará así para que todos los días sepa lo afortunada que es al tenerme a mí a su lado.

Kagome suspiró dolorosamente. Aquellas palabras tan fuerte casi destrozan su corazón.

El hombre se acercó hasta él y ofreció su mano.

- Adiós... espero no volvernos a ver... pero todo esto quedará entre nosotros... como un pacto de caballeros.

Inuyasha respondió a su gesto apretando levemente su mano. El hombre se giró y antes de salir del departamento habló por última vez.

- Hay una mujer llamada Kanna que esta hospedada en el hotel central... debería hablar con ella... para que explique lo del bebé...

&&&&&&&&

- Miroku ya había hablado con ella... precisamente anoche, después de vernos en el concierto. La mujer habló casi sin obligarla. Fue contactada por Naraku y luego por Kikyo para que ella le diera las características del bebé que andaban buscando. Debido a la importancia de este hombre no fue difícil falsificar los documentos que me mostraron.

Kagome bebía un poco de agua mientras se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del bar del hotel en que se hospedaba.

- Naraku... todo esto es plan de Naraku.- Dijo la muchacha con la vista perdida. Inuyasha acercó una mano y acarició su cabello.- ¿Y el bebé?

- Era un pequeño que sacaron a escondidas de un hogar... ese niño tenía familia...

- Que malvados... - Susurró Kagome disgustada.

- ¿Estas bien?

Ella sonrió levemente.

- Me los has preguntado 10 veces y te vuelvo a repetir lo mismo, estoy bien.- Dijo ella levantándose del asiento y luego dándole un beso.- Debo hacer... algo... nos vemos mañana.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Voy a dar un paseo a casa... la extraño mucho.

- Pero... ¿vernos mañana?- Le reprochó levantándose del asiento.

Ella sonrió mientras le daba otro beso en los labios.

- Pasaré a tu departamento entonces...

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho mientras la veía alejarse del lugar. Pero los pasos de Kagome no se dirigieron hacia su mansión precisamente, sino a otra mucho más grande y lujosa.

- Deseo verlo... necesito hablar con él.- Dijo la chica nerviosamente al mayordomo.

- Pero él no esta en estos momentos señorita.

- ¿No?- Dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa, sabía perfectamente que Naraku estaba como cada atardecer en el club ecuestre al igual que su madrastra.- Lo esperaré en su despacho entonces... es muy urgente... - Dijo mientras pasaba sin más ante la insistencia del hombre por detenerla.- Escuche... él deseaba hablar conmigo... sólo estoy aquí porque él me lo pidió.- Mintió la chica. El mayordomo suspiró resignado mientras la dejaba entrar al amplio despacho del dueño de casa. Una vez sola en aquella oscura y fría habitación, Kagome miró a su alrededor rápidamente mientras sus ojos se focalizaron en un gran cuadro pintado a mano que reflejaba una escena de batalla del antiguo Japón. Caminó rápidamente hasta el con el corazón casi desbordando su pecho y lo levantó mirando la pared. Y allí estaba, una pequeña caja fuerte. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras descolgaba la pintura y aplicando aquellas mismas técnicas que su propia madrastra le había dado para educarla como delincuente, abrió la caja encontrando dentro de ella una gran cantidad de documentos que miró con rapidez y luego los sacó para guardarlos en su cartera. Dejó todo como estaba y salió rápidamente del lugar.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Bankotsu es familiar de Naraku? - Preguntó el chico mientras miraba a Sango.

- Te dije que mi linda novia lo averiguaría- Dijo Miroku sonriendo.

- Lo escuché claramente en una conversación que tuvieron... Bankotsu nunca hacía llamadas utilizando el teléfono de la oficina... siempre su teléfono móvil... lo que me hizo sospechar y cada vez que escuchaba el timbre del teléfono ponía atención a sus palabras. Lo escuché claramente.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Kagome entrando al departamento completamente roja y apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Kagome?- Inuyasha se acercó a ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿qué te sucede?

La chica respiró hondamente con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió para encontrarse con al mirada dorada sobre la suya.

- Bankotsu es un sobrino lejano que Naraku tiene... recuerdo que me lo presentaron hace algunos años en una de esas horribles fiestas del club ecuestre.

- Malditos!- Dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños.

- ¿Todo esto era para que Inuyasha dejara el cargo? - Preguntó Sango asombrada.

- Al tener a Inuyasha fuera del juego, podrían asegurar que sus políticas esclavizantes contra los trabajadores serían de igual manera aceptadas, gracias a Bankotsu... que imagino engañaría al gobierno para que estas fueran aceptadas... - Dijo Miroku mirando a Sango.

- Bastardo!- Dijo Inuyasha mientras golpeaba la pared de rabia con su puño.

- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó Sango ansiosa. Kagome sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su cartera y sacaba unos documentos.

- Sé perfectamente que Naraku no es un empresario honorable... aquí esta la prueba de ello.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa. Inuyasha que estaba a su lado tomó los documentos en sus manos, los leyó con rapidez y luego sonrió ampliamente.

- Evasión tributaria... lavado de dinero... malversación de caudales públicos... - Todos sonrieron feliz.-... ahhh, Kagome... ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

La chica lo miró seriamente.

- Si te lo digo te vas a enojar.

La sonrisa del abogado desapareció de su rostro y la miró asustado.

- Kagome...

- No te preocupes... ya estoy aquí y no pasó nada.- Respondió mientras le daba una pequeña caricia a su cara y caminaba hacia la cocina. Inuyasha quedó sin habla.

- Vaya... pero... que valiente es... - Dijo Miroku. Inuyasha sonrió apenas.

&&&&&&&&

Lady Kagura llegó al Aeropuerto Narita bajando de un taxi y con muchas y pesadas maletas a cuestas. Caminó seguida de un ayudante que las acarreaba con dificultad mientras la mujer altiva llegaba hasta la ventanilla de la línea aérea que la llevaría a Estados Unidos. Esperó en una fila por cerca de 10 minutos. Estaba feliz, había vuelto a la mansión y en las maletas llevaba todo lo que ella decía le pertenecía. Joyas de la madre de Kagome que el muy estúpido de Ginta Higurashi había heredado para su hija, documentos bancarios, dinero en efectivo, artículos de antigüedad de incalculable valor... se lo merecía, por haber cuidado de esa estúpida y malagradecida mocosa que se había marchado de Londres sin siquiera avisarle. Pasó el pasaporte y esperó a que este fuera timbrado, pero extrañamente no fue devuelto enseguida. Miró preocupada hacia todos lados y luego vio con pavor como media docena de policías llegaba hasta su lado y la tomaban de un brazo, sacándola rápidamente del lugar.

- Pero... qué sucede! Responda!- Gritó altiva mientras era conducida a una habitación sin ventanas.

- Lady Kagura, tiene orden de aprensión por robo, conspiración y estafa. Esta detenida.- Respondió secamente un policía.

&&&&&&&&

- Miroku ha llamado.- Dijo el abogado mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a Kagome.- Entregó los documentos que encontraste a la policía y también ingresé un escrito con orden de aprensión para Naraku... en este momento deben estarlo arrestando.

- Hice una denuncia... Lady Kagura ha robado todo lo que se encontraba en la mansión.- Dijo ella tristemente.

- Tranquila... si hiciste la denuncia la encontrarán...

- Sólo quiero que todo esto termine.- Respondió la chica mientras se recostaba en la cama. Inuyasha se incorporó hasta ella y acarició su cabello.

- Si todo sale como creo debe ser, los cargos para Naraku lo dejarán con más de 20 años en la cárcel. La estafa y evasión de impuestos no son castigados tan drásticamente como la conspiración.

- ¿Y como probarán que existía una conspiración?

- Porque Onigumo Hai se encargó de ello. Habló con el Primer Ministro y le contó todo. El Primer Ministro me mandó a llamar esta mañana y se lo dije. - Inuyasha sonrió.- Tenemos a esa mujer Kanna para que atestigüe, Bankotsu y el propio Naraku. Kikyo será sólo testigo... su esposo desea protegerla, después de todo.

-Y el Primer Ministro... ¿Se disgustó?- Preguntó ella asombrada mientras se levantaba levemente.

- No conmigo... me dijo que si esas personas se habían tomado todo ese trabajo para que yo renunciara era porque era un excelente abogado.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha.

- Claro que lo eres- Dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios.- ¿Volverás a tu cargo?

Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

- Bueno... dada las circunstancias...

Kagome lo miró asustada.

- ¿Dada las circunstancias?

- No sería buen visto que yo, abogado del gobierno, tenga tratos con el Presidente del Comité... osea tú.

- Pero Sesshoumaru esta encargado de eso!- Luego lo miró con una sonrisa. - No... con Sesshoumaru tampoco ¿verdad?

- Tampoco. Somos parientes desgraciadamente.

La chica se sentó nuevamente en la cama y lo miró preocupada.

- Pero entonces... ¿qué pasará contigo?

- Tranquila... aún sigo trabajando para ellos... sólo que me darán otros casos.

Kagome respiró satisfecha mirándolo feliz.

- Entonces supongo que todo esto ha terminado.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No. ¿Vas a vivir conmigo?

Kagome lo miró asombrada sin pronunciar una palabra.

- No quiero que estemos separados... ¿Sabes cuanto sufría cada vez que tenía que ir a dejarte a tu casa? ¿Sabes lo solo que me sentí cuando me dejaste después de curar mis heridas?

- De... ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella apenas bajando la vista.

- Ya lo sé... una señorita como tú siempre duerme en su casa... pero esta será tu casa... soy tu novio... no hay nada de malo en ello...

Kagome sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a gatas en la cama y llegaba hasta su lado.

- Ahhh, eso no me importa... - Dijo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y lo besaba fuertemente. Inuyasha la rodeó por detrás con sus brazos mientras la tumbaba en la cama con una sonrisa. Esta si era vida, al fin podría disfrutarla al lado de aquella muchacha que veía en sus antiguos recuerdos como una niñita llorona que suplicaba para que no quemase sus trenzas. - Supongo que terminó el juego. - Dijo ella de pronto.

- ¿Juego?

- El juego que me propusiste para engañar a mi madrastra.

- Ja!. - Rió estruendosamente. Qué estúpida idea se le había ocurrido aquella vez sólo para estar a su lado y conocerla. La miró con sus dorados ojos brillantes y habló seductoramente- El juego apenas comienza...

**Fin**

Febrero, 2005.-


End file.
